Snapshots of the Royals
by AngelMoon Girl
Summary: Marriage is a powerful bond in life, and raising a child only serves to strengthen it. Serenity and Endymion must make a sharp distinction between caring for Small Lady and ruling a kingdom, however, as the Black Moon closes around Crystal Tokyo. UM.
1. Princess Usagi Small Lady Serenity

Disclaimer for all chapters: Sailor Moon is but my plaything. Ownership belongs to the beloved Naoko Takeuchi. Pay homage to her :-)

Note: This story follows the anime version of events, but manga aspects will probably be included as well. Every flashback of ChibiUsa's during Sailor Moon R will be present. The one shots are chronological.

**Snapshots of the Royals**

Part 1: "Princess Usagi Small Lady Serenity"

* * *

Neo-Queen Serenity screamed, clutching her stomach as shots of agony rocketed up her body. She rolled onto her side, spasming and silently cursing her abdomen from whence the pain originated. The monarch tried to bring her accelerated breathing back to normal with much difficulty. A tiny sob escaped her parched lips.

"_Mamo-chan_," she moaned, seeking out his assuaging twin orbs of midnight. The ebony-haired man seated in the chair beside her took his petite wife's hand and squeezed it comfortingly, using his other hand to smooth away her blonde, sweaty bangs. King Endymion bent down to gently kiss his wife's forehead.

"You're almost there, Usako. ChibiUsa will be with us soon… Just a little longer, my love…"

A blue clad Senshi entered the room, but wasn't alone. With an aggrieved sigh of frustration, she whirled around and shoved three curious Senshi back out. For the past few hours, aforementioned warriors had been futilely attempting to follow Mercury. Sailors Mars, Venus, and Jupiter were desperate to see their best friend at her time of need. It was hard serving purgatory in a waiting room, especially considering that the only noises where that of Serenity screaming and Mars' crimson shoes clapping marble as she paced a hole into the floor. About thirty minutes into this pestiferous torment, the three had decided to try their luck at sneaking in, hoping to provide consolation or support or... or _something_! Unfortunately for them, heels were not the best attire to court espionage in, and Mercury caught them in flagrante delicto every time.

"NO, guys!"

The Wisdom Senshi slammed the palace hospital delivery room's door in their face, releasing a loud exhale at their antics. It seemed like every time the young doctor left the room, she had to be extra careful to push away her three daredevil friends as well. Mercury knew how they must feel, but really, Serenity needed relaxation... and those three were the farthest from it! To atone for her guilt, Mercury went out as much as possible to inform them on their Queen's progress.

Various "Aw, c'mon Ami-chan!"s were heard from beyond the obstacle blocking sight of Her Majesty. Sailor Mercury clicked her tongue and moved over to a machine that was monitoring the Neo-Queen's status.

"Is it time yet? Please say it's time to push!" Serenity wailed, pleading overcoming her voice as all well-mannered grace built up over the years flew out the window. Sailor Mercury gave her friend an understanding, sympathetic glance.

"I'm sorry, Usagi-chan. You're not dilated enough," her aqua-headed friend and obstetrician explained. Serenity groaned. She very much wanted this ordeal over with as soon as possible, but fate seemed bound and determined to assail her at every turn. The flaxen heard scuffling outside, wondering what her benighted soldiers were up to this time. She certainly wasn't oblivious to all their breaking-and-entering tactics. Now that her latest contraction had subsided, the urge to see her comrades was becoming unbearable. Serenity _hated_ worrying them like this; it wasn't as though her currently delicate state had worn she herself to the point of fragility!

"Ami-chan... can the girls come in here too? Please?" the former heroine whined, a tried-and-true puppy dog look in place. Now to water those cerulean eyes a little... perfect! Mercury seemed to surrender automatically (_always could rely on her_, Serenity thought happily). She adhered to Endymion, who nodded his approval. He reasoned Serenity needed distraction to help weather out the pain anyway. Who better than her whimsical, protective, dotty best friends?

"I guess," the Senshi of Wisdom gave in, and Serenity beamed. She winked and watched as Mercury strode over and opened the door. Instantly, a trio of multicolor Senshi toppled into the room, one on top of the other. Each sported varying degrees of sheepishness.

"Er... hi?" Venus grinned from the bottom of the pack, cringing at Jupiter and Mars' combined weight pinning her down. Mercury cocked a sardonic brow, tapping her ultramarine toe against the ground.

"Eavesdropping, were we?"

"No comment," Jupiter responded nonchalantly, refusing to be chagrined. Mercury frowned, but it was clear her admonishments were merely hiding mirth. She succumbed, letting out a giggle and helping the fallen Sailor Guardians up.

"Be gentle, you guys. She's in a lot of pain," the girl whispered, careful to keep her voice low. They nodded. Serenity just pursed her lips, clued in on the fact that the secret wouldn't include her. _Meanies_, she coined playfully. A trace of humor marred her features, and Endymion smiled down at the Senshi as he stroked his wife's hair. Perhaps the trio in here would be a nice comic relief?

Mars approached the bed gingerly, Venus and Jupiter close behind.

"Usagi?"

"Rei-chan." Serenity reached out a hand to her best friend, who in turn took the slender appendage gently.

"How do you feel?" Venus inquired solicitously, and Jupiter whacked the effervescent blonde upside the head. Mercury rolled her eyes.

"Idiot!" the brawny brunette scolded.

"Minako-chan, I feel like a youma is pounding my stomach," Serenity chuckled, but her laugh changed midway into another harsh cry. Fresh waves of agony engulfed her body. "Oh, oh, oh, oh!" She arched her back a little off the bed and squeezed Endymion and Mars' hands for dear life. The two held back a wince, but knowing Serenity was in far worse pain seemed to make their discomfort almost trivial.

"Be strong, Usagi-chan!" Jupiter encouraged.

Venus turned to Mercury, discomfiture etching her countenance. "How can we help?"

"Get a wet washcloth and apply it to Usagi-chan's forehead. She's very hot and uncomfortable right now," the Water Senshi replied distractedly, currently measuring their Queen's cervix.

"I'll help!" the viridian warrior beside Venus exclaimed, hurrying to accompany her.

"What can I do?" Mars asked, feeling slightly useless. She wished there was some way to ease that grimace on Usagi... Something of her helplessness must have leaked into her query, because the hand the priestess was clutching tightened around her own.

"Just you being here is enough for me," Serenity whispered, eyes slightly glazed over but intense and heartfelt nonetheless. She bit her lip, grunting as a powerful contraction wound its way through her veins. It felt like her innards were being dragged along for the ride, twisting and bucking... that, or ChibiUsa was wreaking havoc in the birth canal. Surely she could push _now_? "Ami-chan!"

Mercury nodded to herself, concluding the manual examination. She then rushed to the monitor just as Jupiter and Venus returned, bursting in through the door at Usagi's holler.

"It's time, Usagi-chan!" Mercury moved into position at the end of the bed, heart palpitating in excitement. Venus and Jupiter applied a cool washcloth and ice to their leader's perspired forehead. Serenity was now panting, fingernails digging into the palms of the two on either side of her. Her head, hair matted and disheveled, fell back. Bright blue eyes sought out Venus and Jupiter's in gratitude.

"T-thanks. Feels... good. Cold."

"Remember, breathe nice and slow, Usako. In, out. In, out. That's it," Endymion encouraged, bringing his wife's breathing from hyperventilating back to normal. "Just remember the Lamaze classes."

"Oh, damn them," Serenity grumbled, blowing her bangs from her eyes in a hormonal anger surge. "I'll do what I feel I need to!"

"PUSH!"

Serenity shrieked as a contraction claimed her, and she lunged forward to push with all her might. The overwhelming agony enveloped her whole trembling body...which, luckily, knew instinctively what to do in this age-old process, because the Queen didn't have the faintest inkling. All she knew was that her gorgeous baby girl was on the way, and that she wanted the infant in her arms after so many months of backache and swollen feet...

The thunderous need to push intensified, obliterating all thought as Her Majesty was swept away on the contraction...

The pregnant royal released, half-choking for oxygen. It seemed like only milliseconds of respite before the command returned.

"Again, Usagi-chan!"

Serenity complied, but two tears popped out from under her squeezed lids. She inhaled raggedly, visage contorted.

"A little more..." Mercury coaxed, eagerly watching Serenity's vagina stretching... she could almost see a hint of pink...

"I...I can't! I can't! It hurts too much!" the expectant blonde wailed, fear flickering in her crystalline depths. She arched off the bed, unable to think or see properly... the pain was making everything blurry; it was a kaleidoscope Serenity was looking at the hazy world through...

Why the hell had she wanted to give birth *naturally*, again?

"You can do this, Usagi!" Mars pressed in contradiction, interrupting the woman's musings. She splayed her fingers on Serenity's enlarged stomach. "Hang in there! Think about ChibiUsa-chan. As soon as you push, you're one step closer to holding your little pink bundle of joy! You're almost a Mama as we speak!"

Serenity smiled wanly, patting the miko's hand.

"Thank you, Rei-chan," was all she managed in a murmur, scrunching up her sallow complexion for another contraction's arrival. They were near constant now.

"Only a few pushes left, Usagi-chan," Mercury said softly, catching the sovereign's eye. Serenity's face shown with grim determination as she nodded.

oOo

"There's the crown!"

"Where? Where? _Move over_, Rei-chan!"

"Hey, let _me_ see!"

"You already did, Mako-chan! It's my turn!"

"Ooooh! ChibiUsa-chan!"

"Another push, Usagi-chan!"

"Urgh!" Usagi panted, oblivious to the crowd pressing in on her privates (which, under normal circumstances, might have been *more* than a little embarrassing). Yet, blessedly, the pain accompanied by bearing down had suddenly become tolerable...

"One last time should do it..."

With a moan, Serenity felt the baby slip free of her confines and enter the bright, colorful world outside her mother's womb. The infant opened her mouth, greeting the loud new reality with equally deafening yowling. A brilliant white light filled the room, and everyone shielded their eyes, gasping: Neo-Queen Serenity's crescent moon sigil had begun to pulse, in sync with the blinding illumination coming from a similar mark on the new Princess' forehead. And then, all at once, the insignia on the baby faded and the light show ended. Serenity sighed, falling backwards onto the pillow with pure ecstasy and weariness scribed all across her countenance. She twitched her lips upward, ignoring the amazed chattering of the individuals around her. ChibiUsa was here to stay. After nine months, the moment had come. The baby growing for so long inside her would now grow in her arms, and before her very eyes...

Venus gave a shocked laugh, wiping away tears of joy. There wasn't a dry eye in the room at this great occasion; at this birth of the next Moon Princess and heir. "She really is Usagi-chan's daughter... just listen to those lungs! And... that *power*!"

Mercury came over to the proud mother and father after cutting the umbilical cord and briefly cleaning the newest royal. A pink blanket was tucked carefully in her arms. She placed the child into Serenity's loving maternal hold.

"It's a girl," the pedantic stated with a watery smile, and everyone laughed at her humorous strive for tradition. All had already anticipated the baby's gender from the moment Serenity announced she was pregnant last October... "And most definitely a Serenity!" The blue-hued Senshi turned away to nurse her moist face with a handkerchief.

Serenity chuckled, accepting the bundle gently. "I have no doubt this little one wishes to proclaim that fact to the world," she whispered, memories of ChibiUsa's desperate desire to always prove herself jumping to mind. "But there'll be time enough for that another day."

ChibiUsa was beyond beautiful, and nothing Serenity had ever imagined. Meeting her daughter as a child, when she herself was still considered one... that had been totally different. Usagi had been fond of the spore, yes, but even that affection didn't come _close_ to grazing the surface of what Serenity was currently experiencing. An aura of warm love surrounded the Queen as she stared into her and Endymion's daughter's bright, curious red eyes. She beamed, finding it next to impossible to pull herself away from those gorgeous orbs of incarnadine everyone clearly recognized as ChibiUsa's.

"My baby," Serenity crooned, taking the child's little hand into hers and rubbing it. _So fragile_... "My little Princess Usagi Small Lady Serenity..."

Endymion reached down to pet his daughter's pink tufts flat. Even he lost the battle against tears...

"How are you, Small Lady, my little munchkin? I'm your Papa, and this is your Mama! But you know us already, don't you, angel? You've known us for nine months. But we've known you for a millenia," the King cooed. He could feel his throat choking up with emotion. He finally had the family of his dreams, complete; the one he'd longed for since his lonely days at the orphanage. _Usako and I. And our baby_. The thought made Endymion flush with pleasure.

Serenity looked up into his ultramarine eyes, adoration and love shining visibly in her own. "Mamo-chan, we did it. We made a family; together... you and me! Can you believe it, we're _parents_!"

The two transcended lovers moved in and kissed passionately, squirming bundle of joy still mewling in sensory overload beneath them.

"Oh, and happy birthday, my angel," Endymion wished after they parted. Serenity, with shock, realized he was now talking to her as she glanced at the clock. 12:11am of June the 30th, 2901. How could she have forgotten...? A grin split the circumference of Neo-Queen Serenity's face.

"I think I've just received the best present anyone can ever get," she whispered back, stroking her new baby's soft ruddy cheek.

The Royal Family was complete.

TBC

* * *

A/N: Please review! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and continue reading!

Thanks! ^^

**AngelMoon Girl**


	2. Watching You Sleep

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. Yep.

A/N: Thank you to everyone for the great reviews! This is going out to: **bithnic, Lady Razeli, SailorKairi91, lailane, Sakura Mars, **and**Richforce. **More please! (giggles) Reviewers are my lifeforce, my air... nurture my being! Feed my addiction!

**Snapshots of the Royals**

Part 2: "Watching You Sleep"

* * *

The moonlight cascaded into the dark room in majestic rays, pouring soft, translucent light onto its occupants. A small bassinet sat beside a large alabaster bed fit for a royal, and indeed it was. Cuddled within lay King Endymion and Neo-Queen Serenity of Crystal Tokyo, new parents to the slumbering child princess only feet away. They looked for all the world to be as peacefully oblivious as their daughter, ensconced in each other's dreams and arms under a halo of pearly luminescence.

Except the two just couldn't sleep.

Rolling, punching her pillow, and huffing irately ceased working hours ago. It was with ornery finality that Serenity sat up at last, touching her husband's shoulder gently.

"Mamo-chan?"

"Yes?"

"Are you awake?"

"Obviously," the ebony-haired man chuckled, yawning and stretching. He too joined the blonde, inching up the pillows to sneak a possessive arm around his wife's waist. "What's on your mind? Or just can't sleep?"

"Both," Serenity sighed, laying her disheveled head on Endymion's strong shoulder. Being in his arms always felt so comforting, like nothing in the world could harm her. Time seemed to stop at ephemeral moments such as these, filled with the musky scent of spice and roses wafting off Endymion's body. Shivering, Serenity turned to encircle her arms around him so they were connected in a warm embrace.

Gods, she loved him!

"It's so hard to believe we're parents now," the woman commented dazedly, tugging away from his grip to look Endymion in the eye. "These past few weeks have been surreal."

Endymion traced a finger down Serenity's cheek, smiling with the ghost of similar sentiments. "I feel the same. But it's also exciting and makes me love you even more than I believed possible, _Mama_ dear."

Even in the dark, he saw her blush a virulent red at the as yet foreign moniker.

"Well, _Papa_, I think the same can be said of you!"

Their playful banter was cut short by an almost inaudible rustling from below. The two parents exchanged a smile, peeking like curious children themselves over the edge of their decadent bed. Nestled under a thin layer of blankets was Usagi Small Lady Serenity, one month old and already fussing like a pro. Her red-lipped mouth was puckered into a little frown, tiny face scrunched and innocently wanton.

The ear-splitting wails did not take long to follow, seeming to fill the whole palace as the decibels increased. The royal couple were surprised anyone slept through these moments.

Her Royal Highness the Princess of Crystal Tokyo was hungry, and she was hungry _now_.

Serenity cooed as she scooped out the girl with pink fluff for hair, rocking the baby soothingly at her bosom.

"Is my wittle baby hung'y? Yes she is!"

Small Lady's howls pitched, obviously not in the mood for this. Her tiny hands beat wildly at the air, fingers curled and countenance donning a pink tinge. Quickly, Serenity pushed down the top of her nightdress, guiding Small Lady's head to her open breast. The child grabbed on eagerly, a blessed silence descending that was only broken by the occasionally loud and content suckle of infant Small Lady. Serenity rested back against the fluffy pillows, a small quirk to her lips that evoked a welling of paternal gratitude in Endymion. He leaned forward to kiss her cheek, and the two sat wordlessly for a while, basking in the strange but wonderful feeling familial love.

Eventually, Serenity and Endymion realized their daughter had fallen asleep. Tucking the top of her gown back up, the serene mother wrapped Small Lady into a light pink blanket. She hesitated over the crib, but then a nudge from Endymion had her settled back into him rather than the pillows. Giggling, the blonde monarch switched Small Lady's position so her father could see her better.

And then, the Neo-Queen and King watched the Royal Princess doze, tucked away in her blissful baby dreamscape that only infants can fathom.

Because after all, watching one's child sleep is a far nicer way to spend the night than sleeping yourself.

* * *

A/N: Aw, cuteness galore! Hope you all liked that little one shot number two out of the may that will be coming! Please review, and the more who do, the faster I update (or try to! Sometimes life gets in the way of writing).

Check out my other fics!

**AngelMoon Girl**


	3. Gratitude's Godmother

**Snapshots of the Royals**

Part 3: "Gratitude's Godmother"

* * *

The crying of five month old Princess Usagi Small Lady Serenity sounded all throughout the palace, but it reverberated most prominently in her very irate mother's ears as the aforementioned Neo-Queen rocked back and forth.

"C'mon, Small Lady, shhhh... stop crying!"

If possible, the wailing grew even louder; more punctuated.

"Small Laaadddyyy!" Serenity whined, voice taking on the same quality as her daughter's as she too teetered on the verge of tears. Because really, she was _not_ equipped to deal with this - three hour peace conferences, sure. Three hour howling jags with a colicky infant? Now that was positively hell! "Why won't you stop crying? What's wrong? Please stop! Mama has to go!"

There was a knock on Serenity's door and it opened to reveal one Sailor Mars.

"Usagi-"

There was not much of a chance to expound any further than that, as a frantic Serenity and her younger namesake were suddenly in Mars' arms, one crying in her ear and the other into her neck. If she'd had any less patience - any less tolerance built up over years of reluctant experience in the handling of certain emotionally inclined comrades - the fire maiden would surely have gone insane. It wasn't easy playing tissue to two of the most vociferous individuals on the face of the planet.

"What's going on?"

"Oh Rei-chan! You have to help me!" Serenity pleaded tearily, bouncing the shouting baby on her narrow hip. "Small Lady's inconsolable. She's done nothing but cry off and on for almost three hours now, and I can't get her to stop!"

"Did you feed her?"

"And try to put her to sleep, and play with her in the swing, and soothe her, and check her diaper? Yes! Everything! Rei-chan, I'm so lost, I don't know what will help! Ami-chan thinks indigestion is the cause, she says it's normal but I can't just _leave_ her like this, and I have to get downstairs for a meeting with the state chancellors!"

"Here, let me try," Mars offered, and Neo-Queen Serenity wasted no time in passing off the young girl to her godmother. The raven-haired Senshi could see her friend visibly relaxing now that the squalling had been shifted to another's shoulder. She meanwhile decided to simply wing it, with a pat here and a coo there. It was to no avail; young Small Lady refused to be calmed.

The fire priestess observed as her Queen bit her lip and oscillated from foot to foot, alternately looking at Small Lady and then the door. It was no leap to realize her current conundrum. Mars finally decided to put the woman out of her misery and said,

"You know, I'm not busy right now - I can watch Small Lady while you entertain our guests, if you'd like."

"Oh, would you? Rei-chan, you're the best! Thank you!"

She flew into Rei's arms a second time for a grateful hug, showered still screaming Small Lady in kisses, then scurried out the door with the speed of a freight train.

"Well, I can see why she's so eager to escape," Mars commented wryly, looking down at her teary Princess with an affectionate sort of grimace. "Sheesh, still as much of a handful now as you were in the past!"

She plopped down into the opulently plush rocking chair by the window and began softly rubbing the tiny girl's back. Her feet struck a reassuring tempo as the recliner bobbed back and forth. It took a long time, but eventually Small Lady quieted, her sobs devolving into cute little hiccups that soon morphed into snores. Sailor Mars gazed down into the placid cherub face so similar to Serenity's. It was scary how much love one person could harbor for another, and Rei realized she was experiencing this awe quite profoundly as she watched her goddaughter sleep.

"You're truly an angel," the maiden murmured, stroking the little hand that unconsciously curled around hers. "Our special gift from Heaven. Your parents are so lucky."

Mars thought about how chary - how demanding - Small Lady had been only an hour ago. Was this really the same child? It didn't seem like it.

The woman yawned, feeling fatigue creep over her, unexpected and swift. As sunlight poured over her and the joyfully warm bundle tucked safely against her bosom, Mars realized she envied Serenity's endless enthusiasm and energy. Not many new mothers could go from this to ruling a kingdom, yet her best friend did it with the utmost of grace; never seen without a smile. Yet... somehow... Mars understood.

Because despite the earache, despite the exhaustion, despite the discomfort of having sat in a hard-backed chair for far too extended a time... It was worth it. There was no doubt in her mind that she'd endure just about anything, if only to feel the beautiful rise and fall of the baby's body upon her own; to know that Small Lady was alive and healthy and happy. This overwhelming love - it was worth every pitfall of the journey.

oOo

Ah, silence. A luxury many took for granted - but not Neo-Queen Serenity. The aforementioned blonde monarch smiled as she pushed open the door to Princess Usagi Small Lady Serenity's daytime nursery. As she walked in, her heart gave a delighted flutter at the sight presented to her.

For nestled in a rocking chair by the window was a slumbering Sailor Mars and a peaceful Small Lady, ensconced in each other's arms in a picture of perfection, and of palpable love between a godmother and her godchild.

TBC


	4. The Name Game

Disclaimer: Nope, I do not own Sailor Moon, merely the story and idea.

A/N: Coolness, I opened my email and WOW! Certainly a big step-up from two reviews for the second chapter! You all amaze me! Thank you to **bithnic, chewy1, Jewel88, Counterfeiting Shakespeare, Neo-Queen Serenity, Sakura Mars, Lady Razeli, Pen and Paper71, Jessie, cardcaptor eternity, Inara Cabot, merangelgal,** **trp0522, **and** mae-E.** Great job, all! Hope there will be many more!

**Snapshots of the Royals**

Part 4: "The Name Game"

* * *

Neo-Queen Serenity laid back onto her decadently adorned bed, staring up at the pure white canopy and hangings cascading down either side of the bed. The economy meeting had been dull and boring, as usual, and in order to keep her from falling asleep Endymion had been forced to pinch her on many occasion. The Queen told herself that maybe next time she and Endy could skive off due to "sickness" as they'd started doing once in a while, and have some _fun_ like last time... 

The memory made Serenity blush an interesting color of pink, then the angel of a woman rolled onto her now flat stomach. She peered over the side of the bed and into a richly pink veil-draped cradle, where nestled inside was her little nine month old daughter. The tiny infant's head was covered in cotton candy colored curls (now that was a mouthful), and the child's mouth was puckered into a smile as she slept. A beautiful cherub she was, with lightly sprinkled, naturally blushed cheeks and small hands curled into fists.

The bed made a creaking noise and Serenity felt strong arms encircle her. She leaned into them.

"She's the most adorable thing on earth, isn't she?" Endymion's husky voice crooned into her ear.

"Mm-hmm," Serenity agreed, not looking away from the girl she'd do anything for. Endymion trailed butterfly kisses down her neck and the Queen shivered in pleasure.

"Mamo-chan..."

But whatever might have happened next was interrupted by the sudden squalling coming from the bassinette. Her Majesty never did like the attention away from her for too long.

"Sorry, hon," Serenity chuckled as Endymion pouted delicately. She kissed his cheek and patted it. "You're just as bad as the baby!"

Endymion laughed as Serenity drew out their tiny daughter, holding the wee one close. The two parents settled back against the pillows and Serenity set her baby girl on her back inbetween them.

The little chreub cooed, waggling her arms and fingers in the air, occasionally bringing a tasty foot into her mouth to suckle.

"Is that yummy, Small Lady?" Endymion teased, tickling her feet and kissing her button nose. Small Lady made a little gurgling noise as if she agreed, lively and curious red eyes shining in delight with all this attention.

"Small Lady, can you say 'Papa'?" her father asked, moving his hand to tickle the baby's stomach. Serenity laughed and pushed his hand away so she could tickle the soft tummy.

"No, no, Small Lady! Say 'Mama'!"

The little one ignored them both and shrieked in mirth as her mother's hand found her sensitive spots, erupting the child in giggles.

"Ma-ma!"

"Pa-pa!" The two parents 'fought', but the game didn't last very long until the two found themselves clutching their sides in laughter.

"Mamapapa!"

Serenity and Endymion froze, wide-eyed and staring at the one inbetween them in disbelief.

"Did she just say what I think she did?" Serenity inquired, aghast.

"Mamapapa!" the babe repeated gleefully.

The two lovers looked at eachother, blue eyes sparkling and wild smiles pulling at their mouths.

Then screamed.

Jumping up, the King and Queen of Crystal Tokyo proceeded to dance around in a little circle on the soft bed, letting out cries of jubilation that echoed off the chamber's walls. The princess below them watched on in happiness, oblivious to what she had just said as she clapped her hands together at her parents' silly-looking display.

"She said our names! She said our names! Her first word!" the two chanted, holding hands and mimicking _Ring Around The Rosy _in their utter excitement.

"Oh, Mamo-chan! We must tell the girls!" Serenity exclaimed, halting their happy dance to gather Small Lady into her arms. She kissed the baby's head, revelling in the love she felt.

"Oh my baby, my sweet baby! I'm so excited!" She passed off Small Lady to Endymion so she could jump off the bed in a most un-Queen like manner. Endymion got off much more gracefully, caring not to jostle the child too much. If he wasn't holding her, though, he would surely have bounded off the bed as well. The joy raging within him was quite hard to contain!

The Neo-Queen flung open the door, just as the Inner Senshi were exitting the hallway through a large oak door. What luck!

"Everyone!"

They turned, curious looks plastered on all faces at the ecstatic feeling that positively radiated off the White Moon Queen.

"Usagi-chan?"

Suddenly, Serenity flew into Jupiter's arms and hugged the brawny, surprised Senshi with all her might.

"It's Small Lady! She said her first word! Her _first word_!"

"Usagi-chan, that's awesome!" Venus exclaimed, cheering.

"What was it?" Mars, intrigued, inquired excitedly with hands clasped together. "I bet it was Rei! Or Mars! It was Mars, right?"

"No, baka, why would _my_ daughter's first word be _your_ name?" Serenity jeered playfully, eyes sparkling. "It was 'Mamapapa'!" She couldn't help but do another little happy dance in a circle.

-Silence-

Serenity stopped. "What?"

The Senshi were giving her some weird and blank looks, scared for their Queen's sanity.

"Er...'Mamapapa'? How did she come up with that?" Mercury asked faintly.

"Usako and I were teasing eachother about whether Small Lady would say 'Mama' or 'Papa' first, and I guess she just put the two together," Endymion's deep voice resonated from behind his wife. Said serene woman whirled around and her face glowed with pride when she spotted her daughter on his hip.

"Small Lady!"

Serenity plucked her younger namesake from Endymion's grasp to lift her daughter into the air and swirl on the spot. The Senshi giggled at Small Lady's childish antics as the girl kicked and squirmed in delight.

"C'mon sweetie, say it! Say 'Mamapapa'!"

Small Lady justed cooed in response.

"Pumpkin, please? For Mama?"

"Ug-na-ja!" Small Lady shrieked.

Mars laughed. "That doesn't sound like 'Mamapapa' to me, Usagi." Serenity stuck her tongue out at the Fire Warrior, then lowered her daughter until they were at eye level and blue met cinnamon. She pouted.

"You are such a brat to me, even after all these years!"

Small Lady patted her mother's nose. The Queen chuckled.

"But you're _my_ brat."

"Ba-ga," the baby said.

"Yes, sweetie. I know. Tell me about it," Serenity crooned back, feigning understanding at what the babble meant.

"Usako, we're supposed to be hosting the Royal Commissioners of the Treasury in a meeting right how!" Endymion exclaimed almost horror-stricken as he gazed at the crystal hourglass time-teller on the wall.

"Oh my god, you're right!" Serenity screeched, shoving a bewildered Small Lady into Mars' arms. She pecked her daughter's pink head and ran off with Endymion at break-neck speed.

"She never changes," Jupiter sighed, but there was a happy tone underlining her voice. They never wanted her to change; it wouldn't be the same.

"Mamapapa."

All four Inner Senshi looked down at the pleased babe in Mars' arms. Then they openly laughed.

"And you never do either, squirt, huh?" Jupiter added, ruffling the girl's hair affectionately. "You wait until your mother's gone before flaunting your newfound abilities, right? What a cute little brat."

Small Lady gave an almost toothless grin that one might even classify as cheeky.

* * *

A/N: ChibiUsa never changes, does she? LOL! Poor Serenity! Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and you all are in for a treat given the length of next one! 

Review; the more who do the faster I update! Unfortunately my spring vacation ends today so finding writing time will be harder, especially since I have sports games every day next week. If it takes a little while, no fears, I'm just busy!

Check out my other stories.

Yours,

**AngelMoon Girl**


	5. Birthday Firsts

Disclaimer: One day... one day I will...

A/N: Wow, amazing reviews everyone! You really brightened my day! Thank you to **Ummster, cardcaptor eternity, Lady Razeli, The Lunar Kunoichi, trp0522, Bronze Wolf, spiegel-octopi, Richforce, Sakura Mars, Jessie, bithnic, SweetSerenity21, Jewel88, jasmineflower001, sakurawolfblossom, Inara Cabot, mae-E, Meatballheadedprincess14, twilight dawn, Usagi of Feudal Moon Era, Jubilee Torch, **and** Beneeta.**

This is a special chapter 'cuz guess what? I just had my birthday recently too! Isn't that cool? I'm 16! Sweet 16! Woo :-)

**Snapshots of the Royals**

Part 5: "Birthday Firsts"

* * *

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday Usako... happy birthday to you!" 

The silky and sexy voice drifted down into Serenity's barely conscious brain, sounding like a sweet lullaby. She groaned as her body began waking up, as it tended to do at the most inconvient times. Really, last night holding wake over fussy Small Lady had done nothing to cure fatigue! It didn't help that her little princess was going through the painful process of teething, and that made the child quite irritable and cranky.

"Wha' time izzit?" she groaned.

"Time to leave the sack, sleepy head!"

King Endymion received a whack on the face by a spare pillow. The still half-asleep Queen of Crystal Tokyo mumbled something incoherent, rolled over, and buried her head under the said pillow.

Endymion rubbed his nose where the pillow had found its mark, a devilish idea forming in his mind.

"Usako, that pillow hurt."

A sarcastic, muffled "Yah, right" sounded from beneath the pillow.

"You know I simply must retaliate when one of my evil enemies injures me."

A snort from under the pillow.

"I think this means war, dear Usako."

That evoked a response, and a red-faced Serenity came out of her burrow.

"WHAT? NO! I SURRENDER, I SURRENDER!"

But it was too late; Endymion's tickling hands found Serenity's stomach and she screamed in laughter, legs flailing and hands desperately trying to capture Endymion's.

"Mercy! Mercy!" she gasped. Endymion gave in to her pleas and sat back, pleased.

"My nose is quite sensitive, you know?"

Serenity chuckled and kissed the subject of his teasing comment. "Sure."

Endymion captured Serenity in a passionate kiss. "I really love you. A lot. Happy birthday."

Serenity smiled up at him, a slightly glazed look still in her eyes from the kiss. The two dressed in their usual Royal garb, finishing just as a soft mewing came from the crib near the bed. Small Lady had needed a bigger bed as she too grew.

"I think _someone_ doesn't want us to forget her birthday, either!" Endymion chuckled, reaching down to retrieve the crying baby. Serenity came around to kiss Small Lady's forehead.

"Mama!"

Ever since about a month ago, Small Lady had stopped calling her parents 'Mamapapa' except collectively, and discovered how to separate the word to call each parent by their respected name. The King and Queen had moved on to other names, like 'Aunts' Ami, Rei, Makoto, and Minako... although Small Lady had only progressed so far as "Mi", "Wei", "Mao", and "Miko". It was quite cute, actually, and the Senshi got a big kick out of the nicknames. Generally, Small Lady only said the names when first seeing the owner of it, but Serenity and Endymion were trying to add some new vocabulary into Small Lady's speech- so far to no avail.

"My girls are getting so old," Endymion sighed dramatically, only to receive a swack from Serenity.

"Heeey, you meanie! That may be a compliment for Small Lady but not for me!" Then she slyly added, "Then I guess that means you're ancient, pal."

Endymion feigned hurt and pouted delicately, clutching his heart. "Ouch, that stung!"

Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Usagi-chan!"

"Minako-chan!" Serenity bound to the large double doors and swung them open. The orange-clad Senshi of Love flashed a 'V' sign.

"That's me!"

She strode into the room, giving Serenity a quick hug and wished her "Happy birthday". Then she went over to Endymion, who set the baby into her arms.

"And a very happy first birthday to my best girl!" She smothered Small Lady in kisses as the little one let out a small giggle.

"So Usagi-chan, Mamoru-san, the girls sent me up to inform you that all the picnic stuff is ready and whenever you wanna leave, we're all ready to go!" Venus exclaimed, jiggling Small Lady on her hip. It seemed the bubbly blonde had enough energy to fuel a steam train. It possibly even rivalled Serenity's and later-to-be-called ChibiUsa's.

Serenity scanned the room.

"I think we have everything, Mamo-chan. The girls, especially Mako-chan our fabulous cook, took care of everything," the Queen concluded. Then she smiled. "Oh wait, we are forgetting something!"

She stalked over to Venus and drew her child from the Goddess of Love's hands.

"Our baby!"

The orange Senshi pouted, then whined, "Aw, c'mon Usagi-chan! You never let us hold Small Lady for too long before you miss her! Party pooper; you're so protective!"

She stuck out her tongue at Serenity and walked out the door, pausing only to punch Serenity playfully and whisper,

"It's what makes you such a good mother."

Serenity beamed.

The Senshi had known that during her pregnancy, Serenity had had various panic attacks or erupted into tears in fear that she wouldn't be a good enough mother for Small Lady, and would somehow mess up. The girls had desperately tried to quelm those fears, but in the end it turned out to be Endymion who provided the most help. But Serenity needn't have worried- once she'd held her child for the first time, she knew she was up for the difficult job. It was all worth it. And now, exactly one year later, Serenity had matured and become a wonderful, confidant mother. She didn't want to change a thing.

oOo

A lazy summer breeze kicked up, creating wave ripplets in the crystal-clear lake. The swishing green grass on the embankment held but seven people on a rich red picnic blanket. A plethora of different food varieties littered the space around them.

"Mmm, this all looks so yummy!" Serenity exclaimed eagerly, having never lost her enormous appetite in all her years of maturing. Countless times, she had proven the saying 'Your eyes are bigger than your stomach' wrong. Of course, she ate slowly and gracefully in public, but when alone with her family the old Usagi who wolfed down food in the space of mere seconds returned once more.

"I even made some baby mush for Small Lady," Jupiter informed, pulling out some baby food containers she'd prepared. "If she wants to try some, of course."

Serenity laughed, watching Small Lady in her lap eye the real, solid foods. "I think she's got her sights set on that pudding you made, actually."

Venus chuckled. "Figures. ChibiUsa-chan's favorite food was pudding."

"Ami-chan, is it safe to give her some?" Endymion questioned the all-knowledge blue Senshi of Wisdom.

"Yes. It's quite soft and easy on her painful gums from teething," Mercury responded.

"Well then, birthday girl, you get to try some pudding," Mars cooed, being the one to scoop some pudding into a spoon and coax it into Small Lady's already open and waiting mouth.

"Can you say 'pudding', Small Lady?"

"Pa-gy," the one year old repeated.

"Close enough," Mars sighed, giving the little Princess some more bites of what would become her favorite food among desserts.

"Someone's inherited a sweet tooth," Venus teased, jabbing Serenity in the ribs.

"You're cruel," she pouted. "Where's my food?"

"Dig in, Birthday Queen!" Jupiter laughed, gesturing to the seemingly endless pile of sweets and snacks.

oOo

Brunch had ended and the food had been cleared away. All seven were lounging on the grass, enjoying the beautiful day June 30th had brought. The blue sky overhead was littered with birds and puffy white clouds, drifting by with their pale wings that streaked the plain. Above, the sun shown with radiant ferocity, and below the lake glittered in the light from said star, calm and still. Out in the distance, the towering Crystal Palace and surrounding city gleamed with an almost ethereal light. All was perfect in Utopia, for the time being.

"I'm going to bring Small Lady down to the water to play," Serenity broke in through the comfortable silence. She gave a rosy smile and gathered the little girl into her arms, tottering down the slight incline slowly. No one followed. They knew she wanted time alone with her baby girl to reminisce upon the day exactly a year ago, on her very own birthday, that she had welcomed Small Lady into the world. Mother to daughter, the perfect duo.

Down at the lake's edge, Serenity held tight to Small Lady and let the tot splash her hands in the cool water, revelling in childish delight. Her squeals of happiness could be heard all around.

Serenity kissed the top of Small Lady's pink head, then rested her own against it, drowning in memories. It was amazing they had gotten to this point. It felt like only yesterday that Small Lady had been a helpless infant, only able to communicate through crying. Now, her little angel was growing up. All she had to do was eagerly point at things to get her message across, even if her parents were trying for words.

"Do you know, Small Lady?" Serenity suddenly spoke, needing to speak with her daughter even if it meant hearing no real response. Small Lady stopped her child's play, growing silent as if listening, eyes upturned to stare inquiringly at her mother. As if she understood. "You are the best child I could ever wish for. I knew it from the moment I lay eyes on you last year. Has it really been that long? Time flies. Soon you'll be a beautiful Princess with awesome powers. You will be the greatest Senshi of all; wielder of the future Silver Crystal and aided by the legendary Sailor Moon. You will be a fierce warrior one day, my little baby. Sailor Chibi Moon, leader of the next generation of Sailor Senshi.

"Can I tell you a secret, baby? I know you will not remember, you are not meant to, but I am Sailor Moon- warrior for love and justice. Your Papa was the caped crusader, Tuxedo Kamen. The girls were my fighters and protectors; they still are. Now they are yours too. But Papa and I knew you long before you were even born, Small Lady. Beautiful, long pink odangoed hair, caring and exuberant red eyes... a real lady. I know you will want to grow fast and turn into a woman one day, but don't do so too quickly. Let time take its course. You will be a Queen in good time, my Princess. I was once in your position, but now that role has passed down to you, as will my matriarchy over Earth. Believe me, honey, that reign will come fast! Mine did. For now, Small Lady, just be my little girl and don't grow up too fast. Because I love you and I want our peace-filled time together like this to last. If only for a few more years. I know what is coming, and what your role is in it. Be strong, Small Lady, always. Because I love you more than you will ever know.

"Happy first birthday, Princess Usagi Small Lady Serenity," the Queen of Crystal Tokyo ended her monologue, squeezing her oddly attentive daughter in a hug.

"Mama," she whispered softly under her breath.

"Wanna go back up with Papa and the others, love?" Serenity looked down at her offspring, and taking her gurgling noise as an affirmative, she trudged them both back up to the picnic area.

But she wasn't expecting streamers and confetti thrown into her face, nor poppers exploding defeaningly on all sides. Aghast, she just let her mouth open and close like a fish without water. All the while the child on her hip was wriggling and shrieking with mirth, clapping chubby hands together for the palpable excitment in the air.

"**Happy birthday Usagi-chan and Small Lady**!!"

"T-thank you," Serenity said at last, finding her voice.

"Blow out your candles!" Jupiter prompted, practically shoving a birthday cake with a plethora of _lit_ candles into Serenity's face. The monarch took a nervous, subtle step back at their over-eager excitement, lest anyone die of burning here!

"Make a wish too!" Venus squealed, rocking on the balls of her orange heels.

Serenity closed her eyes.

_I wish for a peaceful future to be passed down to my daughter._

She opened her eyes, took a deep breath, and exhaled onto the flames until they wisped into oblivion.

"YAY!" Clapping ensued and Small Lady bounced around in her mother's arms, so much so that Serenity put her down onto the red checkered blanket. Mars patted Small Lady's pink curls as the tot pulled herself up into a sitting position. As of yet, the most she could do was go into a standing position with support, but very soon the little one would fall back down onto her bottom.

"Sorry, Small Lady. No candle blowing for you yet, I'm afraid," the Princess' raven-haired godmother apologized as the girl looked at the cake, then Mars pleadingly. "Or cake. Just really soft stuff."

Small Lady let out a whine, as if in arguement, but the act wouldn't bear fruit until her older years, when persuasion was used a lot to get her way. It was one of the downsides of being an only child, not to mention only _Princess_ and therefore heir to a magnificent kingdom. But thankfully she'd inherited her mother's kind heart and father good, caring traits, so she would be a good kid... most of the time.

The one year old moved to all-fours, in full-crawl mode. She began to explore the green surrounding called grass, curiousity ever-expanding. The Royals let her; they knew she couldn't go far.

"Let's open presents now!" Venus exclaimed, giddy in excitement. "Here, Usagi-chan!"

She pushed an orange wrapped package into Serenity's arms. "Small Lady's present is in there too."

With visible anticipation and wonder, the Queen ripped into the gift and pulled out... a Sailor V baby blanket. She held it up for all to see.

"Oh, Minako-chan, it's... um... very you! Er, colorful! Small Lady will love it, I'm sure- she'll get to see her Aunt Minako every time she sleeps!" Endymion wasn't the only one who heard the suppressed humor, even playful touch of exasperation, in his wife's tone. Venus was, of course, oblivious to this all as she beamed, even missing the Senshi choking on their snorts of laughter.

Serenity ruffled through the paper to come across the next gift. This time she gasped in awe.

It was a beautiful, diamond-encrusted moon necklace, surrounded in tiny planetary symbols to form a protective circle around it. The moon itself was set inside a model of the Earth, Endymion's symbol, and nestled inside its silver arms was a little star with a pink heart in the middle. Their star; Endymion and Serenity's star... Small Lady. And to even symbolize her, the heart had been strategically placed into it. No one had forgotten the infamous Pink Sugar Heart Attack.

"Minako-chan, this is _beautiful_!" Serenity breathed, eyes wide as she delicately fingered the precious piece of jewelry, afraid anything she might do to it would make the necklace shatter. "THANK YOU!" The Queen threw herself at the girl who was a near mirror image of herself, but for the few moderations in facial look and hairstyle.

"My turn, although I'm afraid mine pales in comparison to Minako-chan's," Jupiter joked, handing Serenity a green package.

"Nonsense, my friend," Serenity chided in contradiction as she accepted it carefully.

"Oh, and Small Lady's is also in there." Serenity nodded; she suspected everyone had done so.

A moment later, the former Moon Princess pulled out a fragile, ceramic china doll about the size of Small Lady; an old-fashioned one from the time of Old Tokyo and the Old World. Serenity felt her muscles tug as her mouth fell open.

"Where on earth did you get this, Mako-chan? Dolls from the Old World are very rare now!"

"I've been saving it for Small Lady for a long time now, for when she's older. I've had it since before the Awakening," the brawny thunder warrior explained.

"Amazing," Serenity beamed, almost to herself as she carefully wrapped the doll back up with ginger hands. It would not do for something so precious to break.

Jupiter's gift for her was two small earrings- solid gold and formed into a type of spiralling downward curl. Inside, very hard to see unless one was examining it with a critical eye, were a teeny rose, moon, and heart, for the Royal family. The earrings themselves stirred something in Serenity's memory, and she suddenly realized that she'd seen the same ones on future Neo-Queen Serenity so long ago!

Mercury's gift for Small Lady was a Bubble Ball, made personally by the Wisdom Senshi. Once it turned on, the contraption shot out beautiful, almost crystal-looking bubbles of perfect shape and size. They floated around a room for exactly three minutes until popping, captivating any baby's attention. But of course, this is Sailor Mercury we are talking about, and there was an educational aspect to the present as well. The bubble sang the alphabet optionally, in hopes that at one point, Small Lady would start repeating the letters and recognize their sounds.

For Serenity, the water warrior gave a crystal blue, baubled pearl bracelet with all the planetary symbols engraved on each sea-kissed pearl.

From Mars, Small Lady received a holographic pop-up picture book about the Moon Kingdom and the past of Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion. At the end it skipped to Crystal Tokyo after a brief, picture-less description of the two's time in Old Tokyo, but the Usagi and Mamoru of the past remained nameless and descriptionless. Small Lady, later as ChibiUsa, would find this all out on her own during her adventure through time. To do so would disrupt the timeline and ultimately alter their present and future. Along with the paragraph was a one picture hologram of the Creation of Crystal Tokyo.

The Fire Senshi then pulled out Serenity's present, wrapped in red paper. Serenity took it with ginger hands.

It was a photo album of all the pictures they had ever taken together. There were even some of ChibiUsa, which Serenity knew she would have to hide until Small Lady was old enough. Each photo brought back a plethora of memories.

"Oh, Rei-chan... thank you... THANK YOU!" Serenity launched herself at her raven-haired miko friend and squeezed her in a big hug. "I love it!"

When she pulled away, tears glistened unshed in her cerculean orbs.

"Thank you, everyone!"

"Usako."

Serenity turned, and Endymion produced a rose from inside his lavender-tinted cloak, Tuxedo Kamen-style.

"For you," he said, handing the red rose to his wife. Serenity took it and gasped.

"Mamo-chan..."

The moment the stem touched her fingers, the rose almost flared to life and shown pearly white. It became crystal like; transparent. Images played across the glass within the petals, of the Royal Family and of baby Small Lady. The tiny one inside kicked her little legs and wiggled her fingers, ruby eyes playful and alive in excitement and curiousity.

The tears Serenity had been holding back fell.

"Oh Mamo-chan! I'll treasure it forever... even when our little girl is all grown up, I'll still be able to see her as my little baby." The lovers kissed in a heartfelt display.

"Mamapapa!"

All the Senshi turned at Small Lady's seemingly random squeal. They had completely forgotten the one year old in all the gift giving.

But they weren't expecting the babe to be on her feet and taking slow, deliberate and unsteady steps towards her parents, little arms out and eyes narrowed in concentration.

Serenity and Endymion were gobsmacked and completely captivated, mouths hanging open and eyes wide. The Inners looked no different. No one dared to move or even breath, waiting in baited anticipation as their Princess reached her mother and collapsed at her feet.

All hell broke loose and the calm atmosphere was interrupted by cheers and laughing.

Small Lady had taken her first few steps, and in the process crossed another milestone on the way out of babyhood.

Serenity and Endymion pulled Small Lady up to them, laughing as tears of pure joy ran from their eyes.

"Oh, my sweet baby," Serenity half-cried as she cuddled her daughter close while nuzzling her button nose. "You are such a sweetheart to me! Always give me the best birthday presents, don't you?"

* * *

A/N: Phew! (cracks knuckles) My hands hurt from typing so long! This is the most lengthy chapter yet! But I hope you all enjoyed it and the more who review, the faster I update! 

**AngelMoon Girl**


	6. Explosions of Love

Disclaimer: Just because I write Sailor Moon stories does not mean I own it!

A/N: Wow, you all had such amazing feedback! Glad you all enjoyed the chapter and thank you to **Lady Razeli, Jewel88, eliza-morgan22, Richforce, Memoirs of a Priestess, Jubilee Torch, Usagi of Feudal Moon Era, bithnic, sakurawolfblossom, mae-E, Bronze Wolf, Jessie, Ummster, littledufffan, **and** trp0522.**

**Snapshots of the Royals**

Part 6: "Explosions of Love"

* * *

Three months after the birthday picnic, Crystal Tokyo was in a state of merriment. It had been exactly three years since the utopian city's inception, and each year on this day was a National Day of Celebration. Parties popped up everywhere and fireworks rang throughout the night. No one slept; this was the one day everyone had off, and it was a time for family and rejoicing. 

"Mama!"

The little Princess was sitting up in her crib, arms wide and awaiting her mother to pick her up and out of her little prison, big smile in place. The growing child relished in freedom, and being contained in a crib just did not suit Her Majesty. No, she wanted to be out and about, crawling and toddling around unsteadily as she tried out her newfound ability of walking.

Neo-Queen Serenity approached the crib and drew out her daughter, bouncing the child on her hip. "How's my Small Lady this morning, hmm? Are you as excited as everyone else is? Can you feel the joy in the air, little Princess?"

"Mo-ki-ka!" Small Lady giggled in response, clapping. "Ga-ble-gla." She yanked on one of her mother's odango.

"OW! Small Lady, no!" Serenity exclaimed, futilely trying to pull Small Lady's tight hand away. Her younger namesake refused to let go, though- instead, she decided to stuff the blonde hair into her mouth and suck.

"Small Lady," Serenity whined. "Please, let go!"

"Nn-_o_!"

Serenity sighed. That seemed to be one of Small Lady's favorite words now: 'No'.

The Queen and Princess exitted the bedroom, the former giving up her fruitless battle with the latter. Small Lady would let go soon- she hoped. "It's breakfast, young one."

They entered the dining hall.

"Mako-chan, I'm hungry, and so is this annoying offspring of mine," Serenity teased. Jupiter laughed as she came out of the kitchen, a pile of pancakes stacked high upon the plate she held.

"Well, Usagi-chan, I would think Small Lady would be full after consuming all that yummy hair."

"She won't let it go!"

"Here, I take pity on you," the Thunder Warrior chuckled, extricating the spun-gold odango from Small Lady's mouth and strong grasp. "Although I'm sure Mama's hair is quite delicious, Small Lady, let's save our appetite for the real breakfast, kay?"

"Mawko," the small one said slowly and deliberately, as if still new with the words. Jupiter beamed with pride. Then Serenity placed the Neo-Princess into her royal throne, the high chair. Jupiter provided the baby food and gave it to her queen, who in turn spoon-fed the gooey substance to Small Lady.

After a few minutes, the blonde decided to try Lady with some independence, giving her child control of the spoon. But the little lady only made a mess, rather choosing to let it go all over her seat and face. These little eating sessions usually took up most of breakfast, so Jupiter always ended up having to warm up Serenity's plate various times. Finally giving up on the independent route, Serenity went back to feeding it to her.

"Small Lady, say 'Ahhhhh'... that's a good girl! Now swallow. Goooood baby!" Serenity crooned the whole while, pretending the spoon to be many things, including an airplane, train, car, and even Luna sometimes! Said cat did not take to this kindly, as now Small Lady was beginning to associate the feline as food. Often she would point at Luna and chirp: "Eat!"

When Small Lady's breakfast was finally over, Serenity wiped her clean and went to her own breakfast, mouth watering and eyes nearly popping hearts.

"Food... delicious food..."

Scooping a mountain of pancake onto her fork, Serenity happily shoved the syrupy sweet she so loved into her mouth in a manner not quite befitting a queen's.

There was a little whine from within the vicinity of the high chair and Serenity looked up at her daughter, blue meeting red. The mother clearly read the look of want within those orbs. The pig of a child wanted more food- _more_ precisely, her mom's pancakes.

"Mama," Small Lady pleaded hand outstretched and fingers waggling demandingly towards the food.

"Mama!" she said, a bit more forcefully when there was no reply.

"Uh-uh, no, Small Lady. You're not old enough yet," Serenity explained in a vaguely admonishing, yet placid tone. Jeez, the kid got brattier by the day!

A little sob escaped Small Lady's lips, then another. Tears threatened in her eyes, and one foot hit the high chair loudly, as if in protest.

Then another.

A hand hit the small table top.

Then the next.

Soon, and all out kicking and screaming tantrum overtook the spoiled Princess. She twisted and cried in her seat, big pearly crocodile tears making their way down her chubby cheeks. Serenity calmly finished her meal, ignoring the one year old. If she were to give in, what would that do? Why, prove to Small Lady that her mother gave in easily and therefore teach the child to use this tactic more, of course!

Jupiter gave her a sympathetic look. "This happening a lot now?"

"She's discovered vocal cords and the fine art of persuasion," Serenity wearily informed, touching up her sticky lips with a napkin. "It'll die down soon enough."

She was right. After realizing no pancakes were coming her way, the girl with the newly acquired sweet tooth stopped and, exhausted, just sniffed sadly.

"Are you done now?" Serenity asked nonchalantly, not even adopting a cute babyish tone as she normally did. This was a scolding tone; one someone reserved for misbehaving children. The tot made no response, but her eyes were apologetic and Serenity forgave her for the outburst. She lifted Small Lady from the chair and gazed into her cinnamon eyes. "You know I love you. No matter what. But when a child disobeys or misbehaves, it is a parent's duty to reprimand them, lest they grow up willful and selfish."

She sighed, speaking more to herself than her child. "You won't understand. Not yet. Not until after the Black Moon ordeal- then you shall." Serenity smiled sweetly at Lady.

"You're a good girl. Just control your selfish want."

Small Lady made a commital noise in response.

"Are you watching the fireworks with Mamoru-san and Small Lady tonight?" Jupiter inquired after making sure the two were finished as she wiped down the high chair.

"Yep!" Serenity replied cheerfully, back in full enthusiastic, bubbly mode. She shifted Small Lady back to her regular spot on her hip. "I just hope Small Lady isn't scared of the loud noise."

The Thunder Senshi laughed, moving on to scrubbing the food off her Princess' face. The child made a disgruntled look and tried to push the washcloth away.

"I don't know, considering she's your daughter, loud noises should be pretty commonplace for her, eh?"

"You're mean," Serenity sniffed playfully, sticking her nose up into the air with dignity.

"No! No!" Small Lady shouted vexingly, preoccupied with the cloth still vying for her clean face.

"Sorry, hon, but if you were to _eat_ your food rather than smear it across your face, we wouldn't have to go through this ordeal every day!" the brunette chastised lightly.

The little one just whined.

oOo

The night sky blanketed Crystal Tokyo like an ebony curtain, pulled over the world with seemingly miniscule holes in its fine drapery, proclaiming glittering stars that could be mistaken for dots of the sun peeking through the black veil. The only light shone from the blinking stars and great, ethereal crescent moon hanging like a pearl from the heavens. King Endymion and Neo-Queen Serenity sat out on the balcony attatched to their bedroom, content as wiggling Small Lady played in her father's lap.

They were awaiting the yearly fireworks; a fantastic display resplendent of the world's joy, a display no one wanted to miss. Every year they were different. The anticipation was tangible, and the antsy Neo-Princess could feel it as she squealed in delight.

"Calm down, my little lady," Endymion laughed softly. ChibiUsa just jabbled nonsense words in response, laced with certain familars like "No", "Papa", and "Wuna".

"Do you have _any_ clue what she's saying?" Serenity inquired of her life mate, joking behind her words.

"Bear it and pretend you do, my love," Endymion soothed in the same tone. "Bear it and pretend."

Serenity smiled and leaned against his shoulder. The man wrapped his arm around her while still keeping a strong hold on the baby. The Queen began unconsciously twirling Small Lady's pink curls around her fingers, humming a nostalgic tune.

They were the epitome of a perfect family.

BANG!

CRACKLE!

Small Lady shouted in surprise, as did her mother. The sky exploded into bright pink, and 'Oohs' and 'Ahhs' sounded from below where the city watched.

"WOW! How pretty!" Serenity exclaimed, eyes alight.

BANG!

CRACKLE!

A sparkle of green morphed into a great, ferocious dragon in midair. Small Lady screeched, clapping her hands.

"More! More!"

"She likes it, I guess," Endymion commented, looking down at the pink halo head in his lap. Then he looked over at his entranced wife, who wore the same face as ChibiUsa as a lifelike image of Crystal Tokyo rained down into silvery sparks. He laughed. Serenity could be her daughter's older twin!

Serenity caught Endymion watching her and blushed.

"You know, you are so beauiful under the moonlight and colorful gleams," he whispered, adoring the way the hues danced upon her face like gypsies swaying. Serenity smiled softly as his lips captured her's, just as heart shaped fireworks exploded into the sky and hung above them.

* * *

A/N: Awww, I can just picture that adorable scene playing out! I loved this chapter- hope you all did too! 

Review, and I'll update faster! Also, check out my other stories.

**AngelMoon Girl**


	7. A Lesson in Coddling

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, and that's the truth! So don't sue (though I know no one will; you're all too awesome!).

A/N: Thank you so much to everyone for all their encouraging feedback and I hope you all continue reviewing! For last chapter, my gratitude goes out to **Jewel88, Jessie, Cloud9WithSugar, sakurawolfblossom, Memoirs of a Priestess, Richforce, Bronze Wolf, N/A, mae-E, Usagi of Feudal Moon Era, artstarcarolaina, Inara Cabot, Ummster, Lady Razeli, trp0522, **and** Rose.**

**Snapshots of the Royals**

Part 7: "A Lesson in Coddling"

* * *

"MAMAMAMAMAMA!" 

The scream ricocheted off the King and Queen's chamber walls, sounding ten times worse as the sound echoed with even more magnitude than it was emitted with. Neo-Queen Serenity leaned bent, sighing depressedly as she listened to her daughter's pleading (and rising) wail from outside the room.

"I am getting way too obsessed with that child."

Her husband gave her a sympathetic look from beside her, resting a well-calloused palm on her elbow consolingly.

"It's understandable. We both know she's our only child. But, over-coddling is unhealthy."

Serenity gave him sorrowful eyes. "I really want to go back in there and just whisk her up into my arms to dry those tears..."

Endymion shook his head. "No, Usako. You've said goodbye and now you must follow through."

His wife let out a whoosing, reluctant breath.

"I know."

He pecked her cheek and gave the serene monarch a gentle shove in the right direction. "Small Lady will still be here when you return. She won't have sprouted three feet high in your absence."

Serenity gave him a sour glare before disappearing down the corridor. Endymion sighed. Getting her to leave Small Lady was like trying to get her to go to the dentist. As of recently, Serenity had been having trouble parting with the child and it was becoming a problem, especially when it interfered with the duties of running a kingdom. Maternal coddling was fine to some extent, but Endymion knew they musn't spoil their Princess into a selfish brat. He knew his wife merely had their child's best intentions at heart, but this need to rush to Lady's every beckon and cry had to stop before a bad habit was formed. Refusing her today had been a good step in the right direction.

The crying from within the bedroom grew worse, and Endymion opened the door to slide into the room. He winced as the pure decibels assaulted him. Small Lady looked like a caged animal in her crib, standing with fists clenched around the bars withholding her from freedom and her mother. The baby's cotton candy hair was disheveled and matted from her recent nap, and her eyes were puffy from sobbing. The normally chubby cherub cheeks were stained with tear tracks and a line of drool added to the animalistic look as it descended down Her Majesty's chin. It was a sight to see, and a picture worthy of blackmail for later years, as Endymion thought of later.

"Mamama," she moaned, bouncing upon the creaking mattress as babies tend to do. "Wan' Mama!"

"Mama isn't here right now," her father crooned delicately as he moved foward to gaze down at her. "But Papa is."

"NO! MAMA!" Small Lady screamed, falling onto her back as she threw a tantrum. "MAMA! MAMA! MAMAMAMAMA!"

"No, Small Lady," Endymion sternly chastised as he listened to her slur the syllables together into a cresendoing din of noise. He sat down to wait out the yelling and thrashing fit.

At last, the Princess quieted and just sniffled from behind the crib's bars, realizing mournfully that her mother wasn't coming. Endymion looked in at her from eye level.

"Would you like to play until Mama comes back?"

As a response, Small Lady lifted her arms up for Endymion to pick her up and out. He smiled and complied. For a moment, the man just rocked the one year and five month old, calming her until she hiccuped the aftereffects of her fit out. When she was tranquil, the King set her down. Promptly, Small Lady sat and patted the ground.

"You want me to sit too?"

Big, cinnamon red eyes gazed up at him pleadingly.

"Okay," he shrugged, perching cross-legged before her. Small Lady leaned foward and slapped the ground with her palms.

"Gum," she said in her baby language. Endymion chuckled and patted her pink halo.

"You're too cute."

"Gum," she repeated.

"What?"

"Gum!"

Endymion gave his daughter a weird look. "Bubble gum?" Did she even know what that was?

"GUM!"

Was Serenity teaching Small Lady these new words? Or... worse, giving the one year old bubble gum to satiate Lady's newfound sweet tooth (Darn him and Serenity for giving her that pudding on her birthday!)? Endymion shook his head. Even his sometimes scatterbrained Usako wasn't that irresponsible and, well, scatterbrained.

"Gum, Papa!" Small Lady cried again, pounding the marble floor once more. Her face was pinched and distressed. "Wan' gum."

Suddenly, a light bulb clicked on somewhere in Endymion's brain.

"**Oh**, _game_!"

A brilliant smile consisting of all gum and a few protruding teeth split Small Lady's face in two. "Gum!"

Endymion rolled his eyes at his own stupidity. Bubble gum and a one year old, _honestly_! Then he pondered what game to play with his little Princess. He nodded at a sudden idea.

"Go like this, Small Lady," he commanded, holding up his hands as if laying them on an invisible, yet solid window pane. Small Lady mimicked the act.

"Ready?" he asked, then began clapping Small Lady's chubby hands in time to his rhyme. "Patty cake, patty cake, baker's little man! Bake me a cake as fast as you can! Roll it, and toss it, and mark it with an 'S'... put it in the oven for _Small Lady_ and me!"

Small Lady shrieked with laughter at such a ridiculous song, hitting Endymion's hands over and over again. "More! More!"

Endymion sang the song many times over, beginning to teach her the more complicated way of clapping even if the baby didn't understand it. The time flew by clickly on its eternal wings of flight, and soon it would be time for Serenity's return. Small Lady was beginning to get antsy. She started paying less and less attention to the new game and got up unsteadily.

"Small Lady."

Endymion patted the ground like she had to him.

"No!"

If she was older, Endymion thought she might stamp an obstinate foot.

"Here?" He patted his lap. "Sit with Papa?"

Small Lady seemed to think through it, then almost nonchalantly plopped down into his warm lap. Endymion kissed the top of her head and stroked her curls back softly. He noticed how they were beginning to thin out and get straighter. Soon Serenity would be able to style it into two pigtail sprigs where future odango would rest.

"You're my little Princess and always will be, no matter how big you get," he whispered, hugging her tiny body close and mourning the time when she would no longer be so small and dependant. The girl giggled as his breath tickled her ear. Wanting to hear that twinkling laugh again, Endymion began wiggling his fingers over her tummy, finding all her most sensitive spots. She screeched in mirth and twisted away from his merciless hands.

Endymion stopped as she gathered her breath, ruby eyes bright and sparkling. Small Lady mimicked him, trying to tickle her father in return. It didn't tickle, but Endymion faked a laughing fit whilst copying her antics of Try-To-Catch-The-Hand.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing!?"

Both Endymion and Small Lady froze, looking up to see Serenity framed in the doorway with humor etched into her features as she continued.

"And without me? You meanies!"

"Mama!"

Small Lady scooted over to her mother and clasped her just below the knees in an embrace. Then she tugged at the Queen's dress so Serenity lifted her up and kissed the child.

"How'd the meeting go?" her husband inquired, looking quite langorious as he stretched out comfortably on the floor, never getting up. A playful smile pulled at his lips, mischevious and sexy all at once. He crossed a lazy leg over the other and rested his ebony head on his arms.

"Good, actually! For once, the Alliance was unanimous about the new guest policy," she replied, tilting her head and mirroring the smile.

"Mama," Small Lady cut in excitedly, pulling at her spun-gold odango for attention. "Papa gum."

"She's saying we played a game," Endymion interpretted. "I taught her 'Patty cake'."

"Pa-cate!" Small Lady squealed, clapping.

"Sounds fun! But Endymion, a favor- could you watch her for a bit longer? I'm off to see the girls- without a baby on hand, for once."

Endymion gave her a knowing, and proud smile that she returned likewise. He secretly praised her for taking a step back from Small Lady for once. While life did revolve around the child in some ways, it didn't mean that she _became_ one's life.

* * *

A/N: There ya go! I thought Small Lady needed some quality father-daughter time; we've seen a lot of her with Serenity and both of her parents, but not with just Endymion. As you can see, Small Lady is gaining a bit of her trademark brattiness in this chapter- after all, this is keeping to the series as closely as possible and she develops it at some point! And my theory was it was from a little extra coddling from her parents- after all, as I mentioned they know she is to be their only child. 

Review and check out my other stories!

**AngelMoon Girl**


	8. Grandma and Grandpa Tsukino

Disclaimer: Seeing as I am posting this story and not creating a whole new Sailor Moon series with it, I obviously do not own a thing. :-D

A/N: Wow, great job everyone- we've topped 100 reviews! And only on chapter 8! Thanks for sticking with me while I was gone and for checking this story since the email alerts haven't been working. Amazing feedback, thank you. Sorry I haven't replied, but since you wouldn't get the reply anyways, I saw no point in doing so. This thanks is going out to **Lady Razeli, Richforce, serenity11287, mae-E, Inara Cabot, Jessie, raye85, sakurawolfblossom, Princess-Aiel, Bronze Wolf, Jewel88, Ummster, trp0522, moonfan2012,** and** Meatballheadedprincess14.**

**Snapshots of the Royals**

Part 8: "Grandma and Grandpa Tsukino"

* * *

"Hold still, pumpkin!" the Queen of Crystal Tokyo exclaimed, struggling to get a coat on her squiggling daughter of one year and eight months. The little Princess obeyed her mother reluctantly, making herself still and straight atop her bed. 

"We're going to Grandma and Grandpa's, my little one," Serenity stated solitiously, patting Small Lady's cheek. She smiled at how much her girl had grown, both mentally and physically. She could speak fairly understandable words for the most part (at least in her parents' minds), and was toddling around the palace quite agily. She was also beginning to fend for herself, and gaining an "aura of indepedence" as Mars liked to say. Their Neo-Princess wasn't an infant anymore, and nor was she truely a baby... she was a toddler. Serenity had to force down a lump that swelled up in her throat at this. Never again would her child need her so much as she did then.

She was growing up, and fast.

"Papa?" Small Lady inquired in her tinkling child's voice, and Serenity knew she was asking whether her father was joining them on their visit.

Serenity shook her head, brushing out her daughter's small curls with her fingers. The way her lips went pursed was a sign that she was missing Endymion and even his name brought on a tinge of sorrow. "He's gone on business, remember?"

The Queenly woman abated her feelings to focus more intently on fixing her daughter's unruly hair into pigtails. When she was done, Serenity gave them a good look-over. The sprigs hung on either side of the pink halo crowning Small Lady's cheruby face. Soon they would become odango, but that wouldn't be until the child got more hair!

"Back?"

"Tomorrow, love, tomorrow."

"Want Papa," Small Lady whined, tears glistening unshed in her ruby orbs. Serenity gave her angel a sympathetic look, knowing Small Lady was missing her Papa probably as much as she did.

"I know. Me too," Serenity whispered, holding her arms out to Small Lady. Said princess flew into her mother's comforting embrace. Then she was shifted to Serenity's hip as the monarch stood up straight and prepared to leave.

"Ready to go?"

"Yah!"

oOo

Ikuko-Mama looked up from her dish washing as the doorbell rang, a happy look crossing over her features. She looked much the same as ever, disregarding a few wrinkles that hadn't existed a few years ago, previous the Awakening. The same could be said of Kenji, her husaband, currently prowling the newspaper quietly at the table.

It was just them now; Shingo was away at college and engaged to Mika, his long-time girlfriend and childhood playmate. And Usagi, well... a grin split the sides of Ikuko's countenance. Usagi just happened to be the reigning Queen of Crystal Tokyo, and mother to the beautiful Princess and her only grandchild, Usagi Small Lady Serenity! And, she was also right outside their door.

"That'll be them, right dear? I'll get it," Kenji said, tearing himself from the business report section and exitting his seat. He disappeared down the hallway and the sound of the door opening drifted into Ikuko's ears.

"Papa!"

"Hi, Usagi dear," Kenji greeted. There was silence for a moment and Ikuko guessed a much-awaited hug was taking place.

"And how's my beautiful granddaughter?" Kenji crooned, and Small Lady's giggle sounded into the kitchen like bells ringing merrily. Ikuko beamed as she realized he was probably tickling her under the chin like he used to do with their children so long ago.

"G-ampa! G-ampa!"

Serenity came into the kitchen, her father close behind and carrying Small Lady. Serenity wasn't wearing her usual royal garb, rather, a simple maroon dress... probably to draw less attention to herself. On her head perched a matching hued hat that hid her odangoes and made it look as if the Queen's hair was in a bun. But when Serenity took it off, her golden hair spiraled down on each side and Ikuko was greeted with the sight of her trademark odango.

"Mama!"

Ikuko captured her Usagi in a mother's embrace.

"Mmm, Mama, I've missed you so much!"

"Me too, honey. How is Mamoru-san?"

"Away," Serenity responded, a touch of sorrow gracing her musical voice. "But he'll be home tomorrow. Foreign Affairs called him away on business."

"I see. That's good, though," the blunette replied, pulling out her batch of homemade cookies from the oven. "And I do believe these are done. Like some?"

"Would I ever!" Serenity exclaimed, just like old times as she reached foward and grabbed a handful. It had been a great surprise when her daughter had created the New World and come to the throne as Neo-Queen Serenity, the next in line to rule what was called the "Silver Millenium". The truth had come out, at last, about her daughter's past and Senshi life. Ikuko and Kenji had been so proud, if not shocked into near heart attacks, about her true identity. But, they accepted it in stride. They'd always known their daughter was special... but not _this_ special! Now, being the parents of the Queen just felt... commonplace; right. For the most part, the family remained out of the public eye and lived a normal life, still in the same old Tsukino house.

"Coo-kie! Coo-kie! Want!" bleated the Princess.

Serenity gave her daughter a reproachful glare, snapping back into the mature mother role as quickly as she'd left it. "What do you say, Small Lady?"

"Pwease?" Puppy dog eyes accompanied her words, but only "Please" worked on Serenity- not the look. Having mastered it herself long ago, she knew all the tricks of the trade, and how not to fall for them. The Queen handed a soft cookie to her little girl for her to suck on.

"Don't eat it too fast," she added. Ikuko sat down at the table and gathered ChibiUsa into her arms as Kenji passed her off.

"Oh Usagi, she's such a dear," the blunette praised, stroking her granddaughter's hair.

"Well, that's because she's _my_ daughter, of course!" Serenity joked, chuckling. "But seriously, Mama, she can be such a brat when she wants to be! She's only being good for you and Papa."

Ikuko gave Serenity a sly look. "Well, that's because she's _your_ daughter, of course!"

Serenity pouted. "I wasn't that bad, was I?"

"Usagi, I was lucky not to have gray hair before your fifth birthday!" Kenji put in mildly, in a teasing and serious sort of tone. "Not to mention you grew more precocious and harder to handle the older you got!"

Serenity let out the famous 'Usagi wail'. "Heeeey, stop teasing me!"

"Tee me! Tee me!" Small Lady shouted, grabbing a spoon and banging it on the table for effect. "Coo-kie!"

"I don't need _you_ mimicking me to add on to my torments!" Serenity shot at her pink angel good-naturedly, and not without a little smile behind her words. "And no more cookies; you've had enough today."

Small Lady made a disgruntled expression and stuck her tongue out at her mother, whether intentionally or not, no one could tell. Then she began wriggling in her grandmother's grasp.

"Down! Down!"

Ikuko complied and Small Lady tottered on two feet, unsteadily toddling around on them. Occasionally her feet would fly out in front of her and she'd end up on her bottom with a plop, but mostly she was pretty good with her balance.

Serenity watched her daughter scamper into the living room so familar with warm, loving blue eyes so like both of her mothers'. Kenji and Ikuko just watched her with pure pride, happiness, and realization.

Ever heard of that contagion that just won't stop spreading? It has virtually no cure, and targets everyone with no exceptions. It has many names, and many forms. And their daughter seemed to be absolutely stricken with it.

It's called love.

* * *

A/N: Awwwness! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter; I really wanted to show what happened to Ikuko and Kenji and what they'd be doing now. After all, if their daughter was suddenly Queen, there would be some questions to be answered, right? 

Review!

**AngelMoon Girl**


	9. Anything For Her

Disclaimer: I own only this story, and have no part in the ownership of Sailor Moon. But a girl can dream!

A/N: Thank you very much everyone for all the kind reviews; they make my day so much better! This is going out to **artstarcarolaina, serenity11287, Usagi of Feudal Moon Era, Ummster, Lady Razeli, raye85, Jewel88, Memoirs of a Priestess, Richforce, Beneeta, mae-E, Jessie, **and** MoonPrincess568.**

**Snapshots of the Royals**

Part 9: "Anything For Her"

* * *

"Mamo-chan! Mamo-chan! Can we go on the carousel next? Pleeeeeease?" 

The combination of puppy dog eyes and a little red-lipped pout made Neo-Queen Serenity look absolutely irresistable to King Endymion. Who could resist such a look, even if it meant a little embarassment going on a kiddy ride?

Definitely not Endymion, that was for sure!

"Oh... I guess," he grinned, locking arms with his blonde wife and dragging her in the direction of the carousel. Serenity beamed up at him, flicking back her shoulder-length hair.

Yes, shoulder-length.

With a little bit of help from the Luna Disguise Pen, the Neo-Queen had temporarily become an average, every-day woman with straight, shoulder-length blonde locks. Her clothes were just a simple pink t-shirt and white shorts, like the Usagi of old. These precautions were to ensure the royal couple's safety on their day-off, and so they wouldn't be recognized and bombarded. Endymion now sported a mustache... one that Serenity had taken a liking to tugging at while dispassionately whispering,

"Don't ever grow a mustache, kay?"

"Yes, yes, I won't, love. Now, would you mind stopping pulling on my facial hair- people are starting to stare," Endymion muttered, tapping her button nose playfully. "And you look very odd with short hair."

"Ya think?" Serenity giggled, primping it and smiling cockily. "Maybe I should cut it when we get home..."

"NO!" Endymion shouted, then coughed. "Ah, I mean, no!"

The golden halo head let out a merry laugh. "I'm only kidding you! I probably love my odango more than you do!"

"I'm not so sure about that," Endymion breathed huskily into her ear, and she blushed, changing the subject.

"Isn't it odd being out without Small Lady by our side?" she asked, a sad look crossing over her features.

"Yes," Endymion agreed, the expression mutual. "I miss her." Serenity nodded and moved closer to him, laying her head on his strong shoulder. She sighed, maternal instinct yearning to hold her two year old daughter. It was hard whenever she had to leave that little pink angel, for she worried over her almost constantly. What if Lady got hurt? Or scared, and wanted her mother? It was like... whenever they had to part, Serenity feared she'd miss out on a milestone in Small Lady's life. It was an unfounded fear, she knew... what was one day out? But nevertheless, the motherly Queen couldn't help but foster that worry.

"She's fine. I'm sure she'll have fun; the girls were planning a special day ending with a picnic on the hill overlooking Crystal Tokyo. They're taking good care of her," Endymion spoke firmly, breaking into her reverie lovingly. They entered into the line for the carousel.

"I know. I know," Serenity replied, abating her worrisome thoughts and exaggerations of what might happen. The Queen laughed, trying for some humor. "The poor Senshi. Small Lady can be a right terror when she wants, eh? The terrible twos!"

Endymion joined in her mirth. "It's like Small Lady's temporarily a tiny teenager!"

"Next!" the ticket man's voice called out, and Their Majesties stepped up onto the ride.

oOo

"Oooh, Mamo-chan! Let's go on the roller coaster! Remember that ride?" Serenity inquired, looking up, up and at the writhing tracks framed by clear blue sky.

"Quite well, Usako," Endymion chuckled, recalling the previous time they'd been to this carnival, tucked away on the edge of Tokyo. It had been a couple years previous, when Serenity was full to the brim with Small Lady- eight months pregnant, if he remembered correctly. The memory came to him in crystal detail, and he had to stifle a renewed fit of laughter.

_"Hey, Mamo-chan, let's go on this ride!" Serenity exclaimed, pointing up at the monster of a roller coaster, apprehensively called **Drop of Death**._

_"Usako," Endymion said patiently, always the voice of reason, "You are eight months pregnant."_

_"Sooooo!" the whiny side of his Princess, now Queen, contradicted. "ChibiUsa wouldn't mind a bit of adventure, would you, baby?" The Queen rubbed her round stomach._

_"Please, Mamo-chan?"_

_"No, Usako!"_

_"Please, please, please?"_

_He literally had to drag her away from the roller coaster._

_"One day, honey. One day I promise, we will."_

_She pouted at him, blowing the sun-kissed bangs from her eyes. "Fiiiiine!"_

"I made a promise. Let's go," he grinned, taking her hand and leading her over to the line of waiting passengers. "Sure it won't be too scary?"

"Are you crazy!? I love roller coasters! I live for thrills!"

So said Neo-Queen Serenity, as Endymion quoted after the ride as his green-tinged wife wailed, "I hate roller coasters! I hate roller coasters! I hate thrills!"

"Hey, you're the one that wanted to go on so bad," was all Endymion said after she was finished her tirade, and he kissed her on the forehead. "Ready to go home?"

She nodded childishly. "But I want fried dough, a milkshake, and a caramel apple before we go."

So much for being motion-sick.

And there it was, the infamous 'look' again- the face of a pouting angel. Endymion rolled his eyes up to the heavens, both cursing and loving those puppy dog eyes as he went through his pockets for some spare change.

Anything for her.

* * *

A/N: Cool, I was able to get this chapter out fast! I really needed a chapter with just Serenity and Endymion taking a break, and here it is! Thank you everyone for reading. 

Also, a note: the part where I say the Senshi are taking Small Lady up on the hill overlooking Crystal Tokyo is an allusion to something that really happens. In the english episode "Naughty 'N' Nice", Rini has a flashback to a scene where she is sitting with the Senshi on the hill where she returns to at the end of R, at sunset. I wanted to add this because in this story, I am going to include every memory ChibiUsa has of her parents during the R season. It'll make for a more realistic story.

Review!

**AngelMoon Girl**


	10. These Precious Gifts

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon!

A/N: Thank you to** Usagi of Feudal Moon Era, Beneeta, Lady Razeli, moonfan2012, Ummster, serenity11287, Jewel88, Richforce, Sunny38, Serenityxmoonie, artstarcarolaina, mae-E, MoonPrincess568, xXxJessiexXx, **and** Bronze Wolf** for reviewing so quickly!

**Snapshots of the Royals**

Part 10: "These Precious Gifts"

* * *

Two and a half year old Small Lady sat on the floor, legs out in a V-shape and tongue protruding from her tiny mouth. Her childish masterpiece that she was hunched over working on was almost complete. Soon, it would be ready for Mama! 

"That's beautiful, Small Lady!" a mature female voice praised from behind the toddler. "Is it for the Queen?"

Small Lady nodded, looking around at the black cat that now sat behind her. "For Mama!"

"She'll love it," Luna assured, standing up to circle the child and look more closely at the drawing. "Is it Crystal Tokyo?" Small Lady nodded again, then pointed a chubby finger at the palace. Her finger came to rest on three stick-like people within.

"Dat Mama. Dat Papa. Dat Lady," she stated, looking to Luna as red met red. The Princess had a cute way of referring to herself in the third person.

"Where Mama?"

"In her room, I believe. Reading paperwork."

"Lady see! Lady show 'ticture!" Small Lady exclaimed, stumbling up and bringing the picture with her. She rushed over to the door a bit jerkily, then reached up on tip-toe to twist the knob.

"But Small Lady, your mother's busy!" Luna cried, but was unheeded. With a creak, the door opened and little Lady was off to her mother's bedroom just next door. The moon cat followed close behind protectively, keeping watch over her newest and littlest charge when the child's parents were busy.

Ever since Small Lady's second birthday, she'd had her own room. Luckily though, it was next door to her parents'. There was also a baby monitor within her chamber for when the Princess woke up crying from a bad dream or the dark. Sometimes, Small Lady thought she could see monsters in the places her night light's glimmer didn't reach, and she was positive that during the hours of no light, a monster lived under her bed.

But in the daytime, it was okay, since he took a vacation and didn't like the sunlight.

Neo-Queen Serenity looked up as her door opened to reveal little Small Lady and a frazzled Luna at Lady's small white and red shoes.

"Hi, sweetie," Serenity greeted warmly, smiling. "I'm a bit busy right now, though."

"I tried to warn her, Your Majesty," Luna said defensively, ignoring her charge's "look" when she called her 'Your Majesty', "But she wouldn't listen!"

Their conversation was spoken with unawares to ChibiUsa, who just ran into her mother's arms with a proud cry of, "Mama, Mama- wook!" Serenity set her paperwork down in favor of drawing her daughter onto her lap.

"What've you got here, Small Lady?"

" 'ticture!"

Small Lady then proceeded to tell the Neo-Queen all about her little masterpiece, cinnamon eyes glowing with pride and joy when her mother praised her.

"It's beautiful, honey! I love it! You should be proud of yourself."

"For Mama!" the chibi one said, lifting her arms up to give it to her mother. Serenity took it with a loving smile and ginger hands, gazing at the picture in adoration.

Small Lady frowned. "Bored. Read?"

Serenity bit her lip, glancing to the paperwork, then into her offspring's hopeful eyes.

"Alright. What book?"

Small Lady hopped off her mother's lap and retrieved Mars' holographic picture book from what seemed so long ago. "Read prince princess!" Then she scurried back over to her mother and once again clambored into her embrace. Serenity held back a chuckle. At so young an age, Small Lady still hadn't put together the facts yet, and didn't know that she was actually reading about her own mother and father's past. But one day, she undoubtedly would.

oOo

"See that word? That says 'cat'," Serenity said, pointing to a word in the third book she and her toddler were scouring. The paperwork was completely forgotten. "C-A-T. Cat."

She gestured to a playfully indignant Luna, who for some reason always hated to be reminded of what she was.

"Cat! C-A-T," Small Lady repeated, pointing to each letter in turn, watched closely by her proud matriarch. "Dat word?"

"This? W-I-N-D-O-W. _Win_-_dow_. Window!"

"Window! W-I-N..." Small Lady struggled to remember what came next as she trailed off uncertainly.

"D-O-W," Serenity finished. "Window." She pointed at said object, and guided Small Lady's pointer to it too.

"Window!" Small Lady pointed at another.

"Window!"

Another.

"Window!"

Luna.

"Now you're just being silly," Serenity crooned, and Small Lady laughed.

"More book?"

"I suppose," Serenity gave in happily.

oOo

A few minutes later, Small Lady was lightly snoring in Serenity's arms. Her head was resting against Serenity's bosom, and she shifted slightly in sleep.

Serenity rested her chin on ChibiUsa's head, inbetween her two tiny odango. While before they had just been two pigtail sprigs, now they were two balls resembling cones. Little curls escaped each one.

The Neo-Queen sat like that for a long time, but she lost track of just how long. All she was aware of was the warmth cuddled against her and the all-consuming feeling of wanting to protect her baby from anything and live like this forever.

_You are so perfect,_ she thought_. A perfect combination of Mamo-chan and I, intertwined into a whole, unique, and special being... my** perfect** little girl..._

Serenity stood, carrying Small Lady like a newborn baby and being careful not to jostle her awake. She then laid the Neo-Princess Serenity on the bed, resting her small head against her parents' fluffy pillows. Then she pulled the covers out from under the two year old's body and tucked them snuggly over her. Luna jumped up onto the pillow next to Small Lady and curled up, immediately falling into a lazy cat nap.

The picture still resting on the end of the bed caught Serenity's attention, and she picked it up with a smile. Then she rummaged through her nightstand drawers, coming up with a pin. The Queen turned to the marble white wall and tacked the colorful masterpiece up next to the bed.

Serenity sighed contentedly, regarding the love in which her daughter sprinkled into the piece. In her opinion, it was better than any of the famous artists of late could _ever_ have achieved!

* * *

A/N: Thank you all very much for reading and for all your reviews that helped me update so quickly! More, more, more :-D 

**AngelMoon Girl**


	11. Child's Play

Disclaimer: I own only this story.

A/N: I thank everyone for their fabulous feedback and humbly apologize for the wait! Been busy! Thanks to **serenity11287, small876, moonfan2012, mae-E, xXxJessiexXx, Jewel88, Richforce, mz.demon-inuyasha, Ummster, Bronze Wolf, SleepingMoonAngel, Kelly, trp0522, artstarcarolaina, Hannah42992, **and **Brittany.**

**Snapshots of the Royals**

Part 11: "Child's Play"

* * *

Smack! 

Smack!

Smack!

King Endymion layed down his pen, dropping a haggard face into his hands and rubbing irately. However, when he spoke his voice was calm and composed. "Small Lady, darling, I'm trying to work. This paperwork is very important and Papa needs to have it done by tomorrow."

The almost three-year-old Small Lady ceased the smacking of her leg against the side of the armchair, baby-face remorseful. "Lady sorry, Papa. No more hit."

"Thank you," the ebony-haired father smiled, scribbling furiously once more.

Scratch.

Scratch.

Scratch.

Endymion closed his eyes, praying for patience.

"Honey," he said in a warning tone, and Small Lady instantly stopped her picking of the armrest she was currently nestled against in her Papa's study. She pouted. "Papa, Lady bored."

"Well, why don't you go see what Mama is up to? Perhaps she'll take you to the park if she isn't busy," Endymion suggested, waving her out. "Run along. I should be done a little later, then we'll play."

" 'Kay!" Small Lady bounded off the armchair and skipped from the room. Endymion chuckled, shaking his head hopelessly.

Poor girl. If only there were some other children in the palace, then perhaps his daughter wouldn't be so bored and clingy all the time. It was hard, juggling spending time with Lady and matters of the kingdom. But somehow, he and Serenity managed...

Small Lady ran down the hallways, occasionally sliding in her socks a few feet before falling with a plop onto her butt, laughing hysterically. The whole world was child's play to the little princess...

"Small Lady?"

PLOP!

Having been sliding, the surprised two years and ten months old felt her feet fly out from under her and she landed hard on her back. Neo-Queen Serenity rushed out from the throne hall and drew Lady to her feet.

"Are you alright?"

"Yah," Small Lady replied, rubbing her back and sniffling forebodingly.

Serenity tried to quell the quivering of her lips and say in a would-be stern voice without laughing, "What have I told you about doing that?"

"Don't," the Neo-Princess sighed. "It bad."

"You could get hurt," her mother elaborated, rolling her eyes. What was the use? Her precocious daughter just didn't heed common sense!

"Mama take Lady to park?" Small Lady begged, unconsciously making puppy dog eyes. Serenity just crumbled under their power.

"Alright. Not for long though, I'll need to be back in about two hours for a meeting."

"YAY!" The pink halo head bounced excitedly around her mother's white gown.

"Use the bathroom before you go or you'll have an accident," Serenity warned, but Lady crinkled up her nose.

"No have to. Want go to park!"

"You sure?"

Small Lady was in the process of potty-training, and while she still occasionally had an accident or two, the child was learning and doing better with each passing day. Night was the only real problem.

"No have to," she repeated.

"Well... alright. I suppose there are restrooms there if you do need to," the monarch gave in, offering Lady her hand. The child took it eagerly and the two started off down the hall.

"Senshi come too, Mama?"

"We can ask," the elder answered, smiling. "I think we all could do with a break and some fresh air."

oOo

Ten or so minutes later, a motley group of civilianized Senshi and Luna Pen disguised female royals were heading towards the park. The crisp afternoon wind blew briskly over the throng as it caressed the grass and trees, making them sway in time to the breeze. The light sky above was smeared with a mirage of clouds, from cirrus to cumulous, all over the heavens. The sun was bright overhead and provided enough warmth to overtake the coolness of the wind. All in all it was a beautiful day.

"Lady see it! Lady see the playground, Mama!" the cotton candy head shouted excitedly, bouncing on the balls of her shoes. The older women laughed at the humurous display she made.

"Lady go? Lady go, Mama?"

"Be careful," Serenity said, releasing her child's hand. Like a bullet, the Princess was off, straight for the slide and clamboring up the ladder. The five warriors ambled over to a bench idly, collapsing onto it before basking in sun and small talk.

"Boy, this feels good," Minako grinned, stretching out languidly. "All we need are a couple of cute guys to flirt with and this would be heaven!"

"Ditto," Makoto said.

"Ditto," Rei nodded. The trio looked to Ami for a similar response, but the blunette was scoping out the time through her wrist-watch.

"One hour and forty-two minutes before the Universal Alliance meeting," she counted down in a murmur to herself. "And we'll have to remind Endymion if he's forgotten- OW!"

Ami winced, rubbing her head whilst giving Minako a dark glare. "What'd you hit me for?"

"When will you learn to _relax_, Ami-chan! Two hours of free time and all you can think about is the upcoming U.A. peace talks!"

"Well forgive me for my prudence, but _someone_ has to keep track of time or we'll be late!"

"Late, schmate," Minako waved uncaringly. "We'll be back in time. Enjoy the fresh air!" She looked over when the loud padding of feet interrupted her rant. Small Lady ran over to Serenity, face pinched.

"Gotta pee, _bad_!"

"I _told_ you to go before we left!" Serenity admonished gently, pulling her by the hand in the direction of the restrooms. "C'mon, quickly!"

Small Lady pattered along beside the Queen, whining and legs trembling. "_Mama_!" Serenity whisked the child up onto her hip and jogged over to the women's bathrooms, praying they wouldn't be too late. She set Lady down in the stall, turned, and locked it. But then Small Lady's soft crying broke the silence of the deserted room.

"Sweetheart?"

Lady looked down at the puddle forming quickly around her feet, beginning to sob harder. "Lady sorry, Mama! Lady sorry, Mama!" She scrubbed at her eyes, lower lip trembling in mortification.

Neo-Queen Serenity crouched down in the tiny, enclosed stall and patted down her daughter's hair. She wiped the pearly tears from the girl's cheeks and kissed her on the forehead.

"I'm not mad, angel. Don't be sad," Serenity whispered. "We'll get some new clothes from my bag and you'll get it next time! Now, do you have to go anymore?"

Small Lady shook her head, still sniffling and hiccuping.

"Let's go."

Serenity gently led Small Lady over to the sink and wiped her down with a wet tissue. Then she cleaned up the little puddle until the floor was spic and span.

"Shoes wet," the Princess whispered, tugging at her mother's skirt. "Yucky." Serenity slid them and her socks off, and ignoring the dampness, picked up ChibiUsa and brought her back to the bench.

"What happened?" Rei asked soliticiously and gently. Lady hid her face in Serenity's neck.

"Small Lady just had a little accident. I'll need the change of clothes I brought along, please."

Rei handed them over, then softly reassured, "It's OK, Small Lady." The child released a tiny smile in response, wrapping her arms around her mother's neck tightly and still feeling shy.

oOo

Minutes later, Small Lady was back on the playground, running and laughing as if the whole ordeal had never happened. She was back to her carefree child's play.

"It's nice she's got such a bounce-back personality," Makoto smiled, watching Small Lady as she easily made friends with some of the children there.

"Fifty-three minutes," Ami spoke up.

"Grrr," Minako growled jokingly at her. "Spoil-sport."

The girls chatted a few more minutes before Serenity cut them off nervously-

"Hey... where's Small Lady?"

"What?"

"Wasn't she...?" Rei looked over to the swings where her Princess had been just a little bit ago. "Oh God..."

Serenity stood up, terror seizing her heart and making it race painfully. "Small Lady! Small Lady!"

But her cries went unresponded to. The other Senshi flew up.

"SMALL LADY!"

"SMALL LADY!"

"Split up and look for her!" the regal monarch ordered, Queen voice in place and tight with emotion. Oh God, why had she stopped watching Lady? Why hadn't she been paying closer attention!? What if she- if she-

_No, don't think such thoughts; Small Lady's just hiding; just playing..._

But that didn't stop the horrible fear causing Serenity to physically shake as she stumbled around, calling out for Small Lady blindly. People were giving her odd stares, wondering why this woman was shouting for the Princess... thank god for the Luna Pen... but they didn't matter; where oh where was her angel?

"Usagi-chan!"

Serenity whirled around, and was greeted by Ami carrying Small Lady. The others let out relieved exclamations and hurried over. Serenity only had eyes for her Lady, though.

"Oh, baby..." she choked out, running over and grabbing Small Lady. She squeezed her daughter tightly to her bosom. "Oh, Small Lady, my sweet baby..."

Happiness and utter respite washed over her like a blanket as she smothered Small Lady in kisses.

"I'm so glad you're alright... Where was she?"

"Following some of the older girls going into the fields to play tag," Ami said weakly, clutching her heart.

"Small Lady, you must _always_ tell me if you're going somewhere else, and _never_ leave with strangers," Serenity said, cupping the baby-like cheek maternally. "Understand?"

"Yes, Mama," the little one said dutifully.

"I think we should go back now," the Neo-Queen decided. Everyone quite agreed.

oOo

"Mama?" Small Lady whispered into the blonde's ear, currently nestled in Serenity's arms as they headed up to the Crystal Palace.

"Hmm?"

"Lady need go pee again."

"Can you hold it just a little bit longer, love?"

"Try."

The fivesome of women quickened their pace and began distracting Small Lady with colorful chatter. It wasn't long before Serenity rushed Lady into the bathroom upon entering their home.

"Just a second more, sweetie!" She pulled down the girl's skirt and plopped her on the toilet, then gave the child her privacy.

When she was done, Serenity embraced Small Lady.

"You did it! I'm so proud of you."

* * *

A/N: The more who review the faster I update! Thank you very much for reading! 

**AngelMoon Girl**


	12. Nightly Nuisance

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

A/N: Wow, thank you everyone for the flood of reviews; I loved reading them all! This is going out to: **Richforce, Beneeta, artstarcarolaina, Usagi of Feudal Moon Era, Jewel88, Ummster, xXxJessiexXx, Brittany, Bronze Wolf, Bunnigirl07, **and** FuturePrincess. **Also, I apologize for the wait but I've been very busy with school.

**Snapshots of the Royals**

Part 12: "Nightly Nuisance"

* * *

A creaking noise drifted down into the dregs of Serenity's mind, rousing her from the drug-like darkness of sleep. She opened her eyes in a fluttering motion, sitting up and looking towards the cause of the sound. In the inky abyss of her and Endymion's master chamber, she could just make out the shaking outline with prominent cone odango framed in the doorway. Immediately, the Neo-Queen flicked on the bedside lamp, drowning the room in dim light. She winced at the glare, but ignored the inconvenience. Small Lady was, after all, afraid of the dark. 

The three year old at the door made a little hiccuping noise, lower lip trembling and a red tinge gracing her cheeks. And yet, even as she said nothing, Serenity knew.

"Did you wet your bed again?" she whispered gently, so as to not awaken Endymion. Lady had only just begun potty training a little while ago, so this was only normal. She smiled understandingly as her daughter nodded slightly, eyes wide and tear-filled.

"Do you have to go anymore?"

"No," the pink-haired one sniffled. Serenity could tell a crying fit was about to come on, so decided to assuage her right away.

"We'll clean the sheets in the morning, okay, honey? Would you like to sleep with Mama and Papa tonight?"

A vigorous nodded affirmed Serenity's opine.

Said Queen pulled back the covers, bare feet kissing cold marble as she slipped out of bed gracefully. Her spaghetti-strap white nightgown slid to mid thigh as she padded over to the dresser. A second later and she pulled out a little pink nightgown, kept specifically for times like these. One out of two times, Small Lady came rushing to her parents' room, scared from a nightmare and embarassed with an undeniable wetness about her pajamas. But Serenity took it in stride- she never scolded and never discussed it the next morning... merely soothed the girl into tranquility and let her spend the night if needed.

"We'll have to get you out of those wet pajamas," she softly stated, pulling the green shirt over Small Lady's arms and the same hued pants off her legs. The serene older namesake tossed the dirty garments into a pile in the corner, then slid the nightdress over her daughter's head.

The motherly monarch yawned. "We have an early morning tomorrow, Small Lady. Little girls need their sleep if they want to stay healthy!" She crawled into bed and Lady scrambled to follow. But, she couldn't quite get her little body onto the large bed... her chubby fingers just tugged uselessly at the covers as she tried to pull herself up and over.

"Mama!"

"Shh..." Serenity smiled, chuckling under her breath as she grasped Small Lady under the arms and easily flopped the light burden up. Lady laughed at the awkward position her mother playfully layed her into.

Serenity struggled to contain her own mirth, placing a slender hand to her lips in askance for silence. Small Lady nodded and copied the simulation, then snuggled herself down into her parents' warmth. Their smell and curves, so familar to the child, lulled Lady into a drowsy state of mind. She yawned.

The light was clicked off and mother and child fell into an easy slumber.

* * *

Small Lady sniffled, leaning foward while sobbing big pearly tears down her cheeks. She clutched at the sheets in front of her, watching as droplets rained onto the coverlet. Beneath her, the mattress' sheets were uncomfortably soggy. 

She'd done it again. And only two nights had lasped since the last bed-wetting!

"Mama," she hiccuped, scrubbing at her tears. "Lady bad 'gain..."

"Oh, Small Lady," a soft voice drifted down from above her. "You are _not_ a bad girl."

Small Lady looked up in shock. Her mother stood before the child like an angel in her full Queen garb. Motherly instinct had kicked in and she'd left the evening social to check on Small Lady, only to find her in woe over wetting the bed. It broke Serenity's heart to hear Small Lady say such things!

Lady looked away, continuing on with her crying, so Serenity sat down on the regal bed surrounded by pink silk curtains. She laid a hand on her only daughter's cotton candy halo, stroking softly.

"All little girls wet the bed sometimes. You aren't bad, little one. Soon, it won't happen anymore. You're my little Princess, and I will always love you no matter what."

Small Lady leaned foward and laid her head on Serenity's lap. "Love too, Mama."

Serenity kissed her daughter inbetween the tiny odango her baby had finally grown.

What was a nightly nuisance, was also a time of mother-daughter love and bonding. Serenity's care and choice to soothe rather than chide would make her even more adored in ChibiUsa's eyes in years to come. Even when into the older years of childhood, when Small Lady still faced the bed-wetting problem and occasionally spent a night with her parents, Serenity would retain her soft calm and undying love.

She truely was the epitome of her own name.

* * *

A/N: Reviews are greatly appreciated! Also, if you didn't notice, the last scene was taken from "Naughty 'N' Nice" when ChibiUsa remembers her mother after wetting the bed (take note that the english dub leaves out that part of the story and only has it as a memory of Serenity- so I'm not lying!). Not sure of the Japanese name; too lazy to check :-D 

Until next chapter,

**AngelMoon Girl**


	13. Foretaste of Darkness

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

A/N: Thank you to all my reviewers; they encourage me so much! **SleepingMoonAngel, Usagi of Feudal Moon Era, Richforce, Miss DnG, artstarcarolaina, Lalala..., small876, Bronze Wolf, Hannah42992, mae-E, xXxJessiexXx, Jubilee Torch, **and** Ummster.**

**Snapshots of the Royals**

Part 13: "Foretaste of Darkness"

* * *

"What pretty hair you have, Small Lady," Sailor Venus cooed, gently raking the brush through her Princess' undone locks. The three years and five months old giggled bashfully. 

"T'ank you, Minako-chan," she murmured. The compact mirror held tightly in her chubby fingers shimmered as she observed her reflection. She stuck her tongue out at the mimicking double and contorted her face into silly countenances. "Make like Mama hair!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, hon... I think only your mother has mastered that hairstyle. I'm not sure how she does it..." Venus apologized, grinning regretfully. "Braids, ponytails... those I can do. But odango..."

"It's like some secret family recipe," Sailor Jupiter spoke up from the corner of the Love Senshi's chamber. She flicked back her brown ponytail with a cocky grin, shifting in her chair. "One day I'll discover the forte of odango-making and show that Usagi-chan a thing or two!"

"As if," one Sailor Mars snorted, standing beside Venus and calmly watching her play with ChibiUsa's hair.

"No Mama hair?" Small Lady pouted.

"I guess not today," Venus sighed. "It's a shame we forgot to ask Usagi-chan to do your hair this morning."

"She and Mamoru-san were in a hurry; it would've been rude," Jupiter replied. "Small Lady's hair isn't of terrible importance compared to matters of the kingdom's safety."

"It's strange, isn't it?" the orange clad warrior spoke up, aimlessly drawing the brush through Small Lady's hair now with inattention. Her eyes and mind drifted elsewhere, but her thoughts rang out of her lips. She spoke what everyone was wondering. "Usagi-chan calls us all up at five o'clock this morning, way early for her no less, to watch Small Lady. And her only excuse is that a meeting came up of great importance to the kingdom and that both she and Mamoru-san _had_ to attend!"

"It is," Mars agreed, following Venus' unfocused line of sight. "Something's going on. I felt it last night in the fire. Something is happening."

Jupiter took in a shaky breath, clenching her gloved fingers around the silk of the cushion. "Do you think...?"

The girls all exchanged frightened glances.

"But... it's too early for them now... right?" Venus whispered, ceasing the brush's movements. "Not yet; not now..."

A little cry issued out of Small Lady's mouth. She was trembling. "Stop. Stop. Scary!"

"Let's... let's discuss this later," Mars said quickly. "We're frightening Small Lady. Shh, it's okay, love..."

"Hey, where's Ami-chan?" Jupiter spoke up, with an obvious air of changing the subject.

"Working on..." Mars paused, eyes darting to Small Lady, face guarded. She coughed subtly, rushing through the rest of her sentence. "You-know-what-in-you-know-where."

"What?" Small Lady piped up inquiringly, forgetting her fears and tears. "What Ami-chan do?"

"Nothing, sweet pea, nothing," Mars laughed, waving her hand nonchalantly. "She's just busy and couldn't babysit you today."

Small Lady pouted. She wanted Mercury to be with them too; it wasn't the same without all her guardians together! Jupiter noticed the Neo-Princess growing restless and teary again so thought on her feet.

"Hey, Small Lady, let's make a Christmas list! There's only a month left now! I'll write down everything you say..."

Small Lady grinned. Everyone could practically see the wheels spinning in her head; the list growing by bounds and leaps.

"I think you're going to regret that suggestion soon enough, Mako-chan," Mars chuckled.

* * *

Neo-Queen Serenity sighed, face haggard. She closed her bedroom door quietly, then leaned back against it. She drew strength from its solidarity... why couldn't the world be solid like this door? Why were there holes; weaknesses; darkness? 

She gazed out the tall window and up at the moon. It winked down upon the palace lovingly; watching over earth and its Queen like a serene mother...

Serenity smiled gently, but the light didn't reach her tired eyes. Instead, they drifted across the counstellations until resting upon a tiny twinkling of light. It was dimmer than all the rest- tiny- seemingly insignificant.

Looks were so deceiving.

The smile faded as Serenity lingered upon that star.

Time and fate were slowly, slowly, catching up with Crystal Tokyo; with the world. Destiny was twining up too quickly; Utopia and peace were still so young!

"Why now?" Serenity murmured. She moved foward almost unconsciously to stand beside the window, gazing heavenward. "It's too soon..."

"Usagi-chan?"

The said monarch twirled around, startled. Four Senshi stood in her open doorway, Small Lady sleeping in Sailor Venus' arms.

"I didn't hear the door."

"Where's Mamoru-san?"

"Having a late dinner."

"And you?" Mars questioned, a twinge of concern leaking through onto her features.

"I'm not hungry," the blonde responded, turning her head away from them and back out at the night sky.

"The world is coming to an end," Sailor Jupiter giggled, but Sailor Mercury elbowed the brunette when Serenity stiffened noticeably, ejecting a sorrowful sigh.

"Perhaps," she whispered. The mirth completely left the Senshi.

"What did you say?" the blunette pressed, shock evident on her countenance.

"A rogue moon; a dwarf planet... was spotted last night. Top-of-the-line astrologists and scientists are still debating and speculating the issue. They want to know why it hasn't been spotted before, since the orbit is so erratic and therefore easy to notice."

"It can't be...?"

"Nemesis," Serenity turned pained blue orbs on them. "I can feel it; the Crystal knows it and I do too. It hasn't presented a threat yet, and therefore I stand by the Neutrality and Non-Violence Act, but..."

"We know... what will happen..."

"How can I fight it? When I know I will fail, and what will happen to Crystal Tokyo... but then again, how can I not? When my people are in danger..." A little sob escaped Serenity but she stifled it.

"I wanted a peaceful world for my daughter, but what a fool I was, forgetting about the Dark Moon ordeal! How blind, to forget it was coming; push it from my mind like if I ignored the problem, it would go away..."

"There- there's still time. We know ChibiUsa was much older when they attacked," Mercury tried to reassure her Queen, but Serenity waved it off hysterically.

"Time, time, time... what do we know about time? How do we know what happens when? The only one who does isn't speaking..."

"You went and saw Pluto?"

"What else could I do? But she refuses to reveal anything for the sake of the timeline. I understand but... a hint would be nice!" Serenity near-wailed, then realized she was on the verge of breakdown and composed herself into tranquility with deep breaths. "I'm sorry. I just... feel so helpless. Confused. I'm not ready."

"No one is," Venus whispered, walking over to Serenity and placing slumbering Small Lady into her mother's arms. Serenity squeezed Lady to her bosom as if the child was her only lifeline in a turbulent storm. Venus touched Lady's pink crown. "But there is always hope. The world's children- Small Lady- they are our future; our hope. Our strength to face out whatever comes our way. We'll fight for her; for them. So they _can_ have that peaceful future."

Serenity smiled at Venus and her Senshi in gratitude. She kissed the top of Lady's head. "Thank you."

* * *

A/N: Please review! The more who do, the faster I update! 

Until next chapter,

**AngelMoon Girl**


	14. The Christmas Angels

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

A/N: A little Christmas one shot for the upcoming holiday! Thank you so much to my reviewers: **Jubilee Torch, UF Student, Unknown reader, mz.demon-inuyasha, artstarcarolaina, Jewel88, xSimplicity, Usagi of Feudal Moon Era, broadwaychick07, Richforce, Bronze Wolf, xXxJessiexXx, Ummster, Baka Gaijin30, mae-E, **and** Sailor Stella.**

**Snapshots of the Royals**

Part 14: "The Christmas Angels"

* * *

"Mamo-chan?" Serenity whispered, turning her richly golden head to face him, yet never lifting it off the pillow. The creasing of her brows was magnified by the pulchritude of the luminscent rays of dawn pouring in from the window. 

"Hmm?"

Said monarch opened his eyes. Serenity had known he wasn't sleeping. In fact, both had been trying to feign it for some time now, knowing their daughter was soon to be up at any time. It was, after all, the day of all days- Christmas. But for the blonde, it had been a restless and futile mission. Doubts and fears clouded her thoughts until she could hold them in no longer.

"Do you think... this time will last?"

"Is this about Nemesis again?" the ebony-haired former superhero asked gently, reaching over to stroke Serenity's cheek with the pad of his thumb lovingly. "You must stop worrying about it; this is eating you up inside!"

"I can't help it," the Neo-Queen whined petulantly, the ghost of her old self leaking through her anxiety. "It's been a month without any incident- no strange occurences; no news of life on the dwarf planet... but how can that be? Is Dark Moon preparing a surprise attack? Mamo-chan, I'm scared... I don't know what to do, I-"

"Shh, shh..." Endymion soothed, cutting through the gradually hysterical rant. "Usako, it's Christmas. Just forget about Nemesis, if only for today."

Serenity let loose a disgruntled but compliant sigh. "Fine."

They slid back into a peaceful silence, but the quiescence was fast broken by the shrill scream of one three and a half year old Moon Princess.

"IT'S CHRISTMAS!!!!"

The dull roar of what seemed a thousand hooves pounded from down the hall and into the Royal couple's chambers. Serenity instantly gave a convincing snore and Endymion followed suit. But that didn't stop the barely noticeable smile hiding behind both of their features.

"MAMA! PAPA! WAKE UP!" Small Lady exclaimed, bouncing around the room. "Di'nit you hear? It's Christmas!"

Serenity muffled her giggling under another suspiciously loud snore. It was doubtful the whole _palace_ wasn't able to hear Her Majesty!

"Ma-_ma_!" Small Lady wailed, tugging at her mother's night dress, all clemency flung out the window. "Get up! I wanna open presents!"

The young mother could hold it in no longer- she shot up, laughing, and pulled Small Lady onto the bed. She and Endymion proceeded to tickle the child senseless.

"Did you say _presents_?" Serenity interrogated eagerly.

"Oh my goodness, how can we wait any longer?" Endymion chuckled, throwing Small Lady up onto his shoulders. Small Lady shrieked in mirth, kicking her father with her shins.

"Gi-dee-up, Papa!"

Endymion neighed, grabbing Serenity round the waist and pulling the two women of his life out the door.

oOo

They stopped just outside the enormous double doors leading into the entrance hall. Endymion reached up and swung down Lady from her perch. The little only child looked up at them in excitement and innocence.

"Santa Claus came last night, right? He wents 'round the world and bringed all the presents, right?"

"Of course," Endymion said, tugging paternally at her button nose.

"An' he gots my list the girls helped me make? And knowed what I wanted?"

"Why don't we go find out, hmm?" Serenity replied with a mysterious smile. She and Endymion exchanged words with their eyes and together, pushed open the towering obstacle.

Small Lady's mouth popped open at the dazzling display which greeted her eyes. Speechless, she looked up, up, up.

A twenty foot Christmas tree ascending all the way up to the domed ceiling, adorned in everything the little Lady could imagine would be associated with this season. From garland, to bulbs, to tinsel... to life-like snowflakes and ornate red bows... it was all there, nestled in evergreen. And watching over the hall, so high above, was an angel on the tip.

_Just like Mama_, Small Lady thought. Her attention was soon drawn to the seemingly endless pile of packages below- it looked as if everyone in the palace had received a gift!

Small Lady felt a warm hand on her shoulder. She gazed up at her beaming parents.

"Well? Are you just going to stand there admiring or am I going to have to open all your presents?" Serenity giggled, nodding towards the mountain underneath the tree. With a war-like scream that could pierce any eardrum, Neo-Princess Serenity shot off at frightening speed to the tree, leaving a laughing couple in her wake.

oOo

Small Lady swung her legs under the dining table, taking another large sip of hot cocoa.

"You'll burn your tongue drinking that fast," her mother warned, sipping her own with the epitome of grace. The child lowered the rim to reveal a chocolate mustache as she scrunched up her face, eyes teary.

"See, I told you," the serene woman chuckled. "Get some water."

"It don't hurt now," the three year old answered huffily.

" 'It _doesn't_ hurt now', Small Lady," Endymion chided gently. The aforementioned pink head just crinkled up her countenance in response. Proper grammer was not her forte, or at all interesting to the girl.

"Can I go in snow?"

"How about we _all_ go in the snow?" the King suggested, giving his wife an especially evil look.

"Oh no, you don't!" she warned, smiling back impishly. She dodged his wriggling fingers expertly on the way to get Small Lady's coat. "Nuh-uh. I'm not being snow-dunked any time soon!"

"Aw, what a party pooper. You _sure_?" Endymion pouted.

"Papa, dunk me, dunk me!" Small Lady exclaimed, rushing over and tugging on his hands.

"My type of girl!" he grinned. "Come here, squirt!" And with that, Endymion threw Small Lady over his shoulder and began marching playfully to the door, feigning deaf at Lady's cries of, "But need coat, Papa! Need coat; it cold out!"

"_Mamo_-_chan_!" Serenity's vaguely irate voice whined. "At least let me put her coat on first!"

"Help, Mama!" Small Lady pleaded dramatically, holding her hands out in the hopes Serenity'd save her from the evil captor. The Neo-Queen couldn't help but laugh as she pulled Small Lady out of Endymion's grip.

"Goodness, Lady, you're getting to be heavy!"

"Rei-chan say I small," the Neo-Princess pouted as Serenity set her down and began the arduous process of dressing up her daughter for the weather.

"A bit small for your age, yes, but it runs in your genes," the blonde explained benignly, wrapping a red scarf around Lady's face.

"My jeans?" Small Lady repeated oddly. Serenity chuckled.

"Maybe I should have phrased that differently. It runs in your blood- I was always very short as well."

Endymion snorted and Serenity turned a dark glare on him. "Oh, don't you say anything, you!"

"Merely thinking that perhaps the past tense shouldn't be used in that comment, my dear."

Serenity stuck her tongue out at him.

"Will I ever grow up an' be big?" Small Lady asked sadly. Serenity frowned, reaching foward almost unconsciously and pulling her little daughter into a hug. How could Small Lady want to grow up so fast when all her mother wanted was to freeze time; capture this peace, this moment of childish innocence in a sphere encompassing forever?

"One day."

Oh, if only that day took an eternity to get to... Small Lady was already growing so fast...

"I wanna be just like you when I grow up," Small Lady whispered against her ear. Serenity felt herself glow inside and out. She kissed the cherub cheek of her offspring.

"I think you'll be _better_."

oOo

The frosty Christmas air spun weaves over the freshly fallen, virgin snow, whisking it all around in tiny vortexes. A few snowflakes fell like dancing tears from heaven, adding onto the already mountainous piles. Right in the center of the courtyard, an exhuberant threesome took full advantage of the fresh flakes.

"Dunking time!" Endymion shouted, in one full swipe flinging Serenity over his shoulder.

"MAMO-CHAN! I TOLD YOU NO!"

"What's that, honey? I can't hear you over the ringing in my ears." Smugly, Endymion winked at the silently laughing Small Lady as Serenity growled ferally. She began pounding Endymion with her slender, mittened hands as he stalked off to find a large pile.

"Put me down! Mamo-chan! I... I order you as Queen!"

"I'm afraid you can't pull that trick on the King, darling," the midnight orbed man said nonchalantly. "Ooh, that's a nice, big pile."

"Small Lady! Sweetie, save me!" Serenity wailed in a last hope attempt, reaching out for Lady. The child laughed even harder, covering her mouth with her hands and shaking her head. It was more funny to watch Mama struggle!

"Ooh, brat! Just see if I save you from Papa next time!"

Small Lady stuck her tongue out at Serenity, then waved. "Bye, bye, Mama!"

"Lady can't help you now, Usako..."

"Grr!"

"Any last words?"

Endymion stopped in front of a particularily large build-up of snow. Serenity smiled sweetly suddenly. She whispered into his ear seductively,

"You let me go, and I'll do _anything _you want."

"Anything? That's a tempting propostition... I like a girl who knows how to bargain," Endymion replied huskily. "Let's make a deal. I let you walk away, unharmed, and you follow through with that offer tonight."

Serenity chuckled flirtaciously, trying to hide the warm blush on her cheeks. He slid her down and she reached up on tiptoe to kiss his frosty lips.

"Tonight it is."

"Ewwww!" Small Lady's little voice interrupted their world, spawn of a similar event. "Kissy yucky!"

Her mother and father parted laughingly, swooping down to peck her on either cheek. Small Lady made a disparaging face, but it was clear she enjoyed the attention.

"Snow angel!" Serenity yelled, letting herself fall backwards into the soft wetness. She let her arms and legs spread out repeatedly.

"Me too!" Small Lady lay down as well and made her own little angel beside her mother's. Endymion followed suit, letting Lady be in the middle. When they were done, the family carefully stood and observed their wintery masterpiece.

Small Lady looked up at her parents, tugging at their coat sleeves. She was grinning madly and her pink cheeks complimented her hair and eyes perfectly.

"Mama, Papa... look! We's all Christmas angels!"

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading and the more who review, the faster I update! 

Until next chapter,

**AngelMoon Girl**


	15. Wishing on Impossibility

Disclaimer: -sob, sniffle, sob- Oh, if only I owned Sailor Moon... we'd have a season for Crystal Tokyo and more...

A/N: Oh, thank you so much for all your reviews: **Lady Razeli, UF GAtor, SerenityDeath, melis, xSimplicity, SleepingMoonAngel, xXxJessiexXx, mz.demon-inuyasha, Usagi of Feudal Moon Era, small876, Unknown reader, IAmTheBattleMaiden, Jubilee Torch,** and** Bronze Wolf.**

**Snapshots of the Royals**

Part 15: "Wishing on Impossibility"

* * *

Three years and seven months old Small Lady sat languidly upon her bed, legs beating the air as she swished them idly. Her ruby gaze kept darting over to the far wall where a shiny new red sled rested temptingly; a Christmas gift still unused. It wasn't as though she didn't like it- on the contrary, the Neo-Princess had been _dying_ to give it a go. It was just that her parents and Senshi had all been too busy recently with something called "Nem-sis" to go play with her. And her mother, always the one to drop formality and act like a silly child with her, seemed so tense and worried all the time now... 

Small Lady pouted delicately in a way very reminiscent of her mother, eyes moving to the window. White snow fell lightly beyond the pane, a refreshing contrast to the deep, wintery gray of the sky.

A little sigh escaped the pink head. Maybe the meeting was over now? She slid clumsily off the coverlet and scampered down hallway after hallway, ignoring the occasional maid's warning to "Slow down, Princess! You'll trip". She found it hard, sometimes, not putting to feet in front of the other without tripping. If only she could be more like Mama, who was so graceful!

The girl ceased her hurried pace outside the Queen's special chamber. She gently pushed open the door and peeked in.

Many faces turned simultaneously, all talk trailing away into an uncomfortable quiescence. Small Lady could just make out the Senshi, her mother, and father among the multitude. She suddenly felt self-conscious as she gazed up at them shyily, feeling belittled at the stern look her mother bestowed on her.

"Small Lady, I believe I told you we were unavailable until after this meeting," she softly chastised, the disappointment in her voice making Lady blush ashamedly.

"I is sorry, Mama," Small Lady apologized in a voice barely above a whisper. "Is you almost done?" The pleading and bored undertone was obvious to all present.

Serenity gave her daughter an appraising, searching look, then sighed.

"Could I have a moment?" she asked the group surrounding her, and a murmur of consent rose from the crowd. The graceful Queen floated over to Small Lady and bent down so she was at eye level with the child. Small Lady averted her eyes, knowing she had been bad.

"What's wrong?"

"I wanted to go sledding with ev'y'one," the cotton candy odango head said childishly.

"That was not a very good reason for interrupting our meeting... and after I specifically told you not to unless it was an emergency!"

Small Lady's lower lip quivered dangerously.

"I sorry..." she whimpered whole-heartedly. Serenity lifted the girl's chin so their cinnamon and cerculean connected.

"I promise we will go sledding after the meeting."

"P'womise?"

"Promise."

The shimmering in Small Lady's red orbs stopped at Serenity's firm swear and she gave a heart-melting smile.

"Can you just wait a little bit longer?" Serenity inquired gently. A vigorous nod affirmed her question. Serenity gave Small Lady a little push in the right direction, teaching with a hint of pride to her words as Lady obeyed without remonstration,

"Patience is a virtue a Princess must learn to master."

oOo

But patience was very hard to come by for the offspring of one Usagi Tsukino.

Half an hour later and still waiting, Small Lady could take it no longer. Irritatedly, she stalked over to her closet and wrenched it open, intent on going sledding whether her mother would keep her promise or not (in Lady's opinion, the latter was most likely).

Small Lady grunted with the effort of tugging on her heavy coat. With awkward fingers and a deep scowl, the child buttoned it up and shoved on a hat over her unruly odango. Then, clumsily, she twirled the red wool scarf around her face, succeeding prodigiously in tangling it up. Perhaps it was genes, but it seemed the young Serenity women of recent had a talent of ineptitude when it came to refinement. Tears of frustration bubbled up in Her Majesty's eyes.

"Can't do _nothin'_ right!" she shouted at herself angrily, ripping the scarf off and dispositing it tastelessly to the ground. "I want Mama! Can't do it!"

A ferocious temper tantrum threatened the three year old as she plopped to the ground, kicking and yelling.

It wasn't fair!

Why did the meetings have to be so long; why couldn't Mama and Papa just skip them and play with her?

She was just so... so lonely!

"Small Lady."

She froze. Her mother, seemingly towering to the dorsicumbent one, was in the open doorway. Lady hadn't heard her entrance over the ruckus she was single-handedly making. A frown lingered about the lovely pink lips of the older namesake, but if one looked close enough they could detect a trace of humor lurking behind the blue eyes. Small Lady looked a strange sight, with a hat half-off, hair askew, clothes disheveled, and cheeks ruddy.

"_What_ are you shouting like that for, might I ask?"

"My scarf won't go 'round."

Serenity arched a well-crafted brow, trying to keep the laughing skepticism out of her tone.

"You were screaming bloody murder over _that_?"

Small Lady sat up, scrubbing at her tears. "An' I was mad 'cuz you weren't keepin' your p'womise."

Serenity's countenance instantly softened. She moved foward to sit down next to Small Lady. "Of course I did. I'm here now, and Papa and the Senshi are all getting ready."

Shock raced across Small Lady's features, transforming her face into happiness. "They is?"

"Yes, they are." Neo-Queen Serenity drew Lady onto her lap. She was silent for a long moment, but when she finally did speak, it was with a twinge of sadness. "You get very lonely when we have meetings, don't you?"

Her daughter nodded, then whined, "Why can't I go outside a'wone?"

"Because you are still so very young and it isn't safe to be alone, considering you are the Princess," Serenity explained placatingly, and Lady looked up at her in confusion.

"Why?"

Serenity struggled for the right words. "There are some people in this world... who don't agree with our way of life. And I'm afraid... those people... might hurt you if you were alone."

"Why?"

"So many questions," the monarch chuckled mildly. "I cannot really explain this well until you are older."

"But I be behind p'wotection walls!"

"I'd still be worried."

"But-"

"Not until you are older." And it was less dangerous. But would it ever be? An unexplainable sorrow tugged at Serenity's heart.

ChibiUsa wrinkled her nose. "That's what ev'y'one says."

Neo-Queen Serenity laughed, hugging her child before expertly changing the subject. "About being lonely... I'm so sorry. It's a difficult part to being the Princess, in that we, your parents, have a lot of extra work outside taking care of you. The kingdom must be maintained and sometimes, it is a priority hard to shift. You must understand that Papa and I try our very hardest to spend all the time we can with you, but occasionally these meetings are unavoidable. As you get older, I'm sure you'll discover friendship and more leeway when it comes to trips outside."

Small Lady was obviously trying to take this all in. "... 'kay."

Serenity reached over and took the scarf off the floor. She wrapped it around the girl.

"What say we test your patience no longer, eh? Come on, that new sled is just _begging_ to be tried out!"

"Yay, t'ank you, Mama!"

Serenity smiled wistfully, but her thoughts drifted. She hoped, one day, her daughter would be occupied by friends and certain gray feline guardians, but there was no telling how long that would take...oh, it pained her to see Lady so lonely! No wonder her future counterpart would be so willing to let Small Lady train in the past; it was there were she could act like a normal child!

It was rare times like these when Serenity cursed her heritage and royalty.

Times like these when, just for a moment, she wished she was plain old Usagi Chiba-Tsukino, and her daughter was not the heir to a kingdom but a normal little girl...

A normal little girl who her doting parents could spend every living minute with, watching her grow without having to worry about mysterious new planets and radicals rising from previously peaceful crowds...

But fate had not worked that way, and no matter how hard Serenity might wish it, she was not normal. And neither was her daughter.

She was the Queen; a Queen in a Utopia that was rapidly becoming a not so perfect and peaceful place...

* * *

A/N: The more who review, the faster I update! 

**AngelMoon Girl**


	16. Know By Heart

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

A/N: A humungous thank you, as usual, to my fabulous and utterly ravishing reviewers :-D That's **xSimplicity, Sailor Stella, Aeri102, SerenityDeath, sailormoon-is-eternal, Hannah42992, Tori Kay, starangel07, Unknown reader, Lady Razeli, Usagi of Feudal Moon Era, small876, SleepingMoonAngel, monstermunch3435, meme, Jubilee Torch, Richforce, artstarcarolaina, IAmTheBattleMaiden, Sam, Bronze Wolf, mistic-gal, **and** mae-E.** A million heartfelt thanks! On with the chapter!

**Snapshots of the Royals**

Part 16: "Know By Heart"

* * *

Endymion slid a sneaky arm around his wife's waist, tugging her closer to him. She started, having been caught in reverie, but then looked up to give him a brilliant smile. Their steps never faltered along the cobbled walkway that traced a path through the palace gardens. A saccharine smell wafted upon the air, imbued as if with the scent of roses. Serenity inhaled greedily.

"I love walking through here. It reminds me of you," she whispered to him, glancing up at his cheeky features. The ebony headed king pecked her odango.

"Now you know why I commanded this certain one to be a rose garden, love," he chuckled. "Why, I was afraid if I had any other flowers, you'd think of other men!"

"What other men?" Serenity asked, without moving her gaze from the skipping little figure up ahead and sounding genuinely curious. Her wide, azure eyes then turned to meet his, innocently inquiring, and Endymion had to laugh at her adorable naivety.

"You're so cute. Never mind; it was a joke that went straight over your head, Usako," he jabbed teasingly, and Serenity scoffed.

"Meanie!"

"Mama! Papa!"

This time the two parents did halt their amble as a blur of pink shot toward them at frightening speed. Small Lady skidded to a stop in front of her father, just barely managing to steady herself before she barreled into him. Endymion smiled inwardly, recalling many similar encounters with his Usagi of old. She had always preferred using his body as a stopping point, though (not that he minded!)

"Woah, slow down, kiddo! We just had pancakes for breakfast so I'd rather not see another!"

The three years and eight months old shrieked with mirth. "Papa, you're so silly!" She then calmed herself enough to plaster on a puppy dog look. Pleading red eyes accompanied a little red-lipped pout. An adorable, cute, gorgeous, lovable-

Uh oh.

_Don't get sucked in just yet!_ Serenity reprimanded herself lightheartedly. Small Lady must really want something!

"Mama, Papa, 'kin we go for a walk aroun' the city? It's so boring just walkin' round the gardens," she begged petulantly. More pouting and a few eyelash flutters. Serenity exchanged a look with Endymion and he shrugged.

"I suppose if you stay close by that'll be feasible," Serenity spoke, worrying her lower lip slightly in a nervous nibble. She was always afraid now that something would happen; endanger her child. A black hole of fear had been circling her heart as of late; every moment she expected to see Prince Diamond, Wiseman the Death Phantom, Rubeus, or some other member of the Dark Moon jump out from some dark corner. Endymion was her rock, though. He constantly kept up her hope and good spirits, while encouraging the Queen to release the figurative death-hold she kept Small Lady safe with. 

And he was right. The Neo-Princess needed to live beyond the walls of the palace whenever possible. Sunlight was just as important as love if Serenity wanted her daughter to thrive, no matter how much she wished they could just hide away from the world forever. Small Lady beamed in response, latching onto their arms and tugging the pair onward, a skip to her step.

She was finally getting to see the city firsthand!

oOo

"Small Lady, stay closer, please."

Small Lady looked back to grimace and scowl at her mother. "I'm not far!"

"Still, I want you in sight-" Serenity snapped her mouth shut mid-scold as Endymion put his well-calloused palm upon her arm gently. "Mamo-chan?"

He shook his head once, twice. As if saying, _let her be. She's enjoying the freedom; fresh air. _The matriarch sighed, cocking her head and giving him a soft, understanding nod in reply. Many times it seemed like they could communicate without words. Words were sometimes so trivial; it was his heart she knew.

_I know, Mamo-chan._

She scooted closer to him, folding herself into his cape and he chuckled huskily, pulling her body ever closer. Their walk became fluidly in unison; as if they were one whole being. Serenity didn't know how long they sauntered in that way- seconds, minutes, hours? Time didn't matter.

All that did register was the sudden shooting feeling of foreboding that pulsed through her, ruining the moment. Perhaps it was her Senshi instincts, or motherly premonition, or just gut feelings- but Serenity suddenly knew that something was wrong.

She froze and Endymion did as well, though his countenance was concerned as opposed to Serenity's listening, cautious one.

"Us-"

"Shh!" She held up a hand, ears perked, ocean eyes narrowed. "Small Lady, come here."

A far-off whine sounded but Serenity ignored it, hearing her daughter's obedient trotting footsteps come closer. Birds sang in the background, but everything else was pure, unadulterated silence. Had she imagined-?

"Usako, what's wrong?"

"I thought I heard something."

"Mama, I wanna go play!" Small Lady cried, tugging at Serenity's white gown. Serenity frowned.

"I must have imagined it. Never mind, Small Lady. Go back-"

Her words were drowned out by a sudden explosion, so loud that the ground trembled and the trees in the park shivered. Small Lady screamed, flying back to her parents and clinging to Serenity's dress. Endymion meanwhile had jumped, then proceeded to pull his family protectively behind him as if the danger were facing him head on.

"What the hell?" he exclaimed, withdrawing his extendable cane like a sheith. Serenity, hugging Small Lady to her, gazed past Endymion and into the crystals rising up from the city they'd been approaching so peacefully before. Smoke was billowing out of an area about half a mile from the threesome; the swirls of black undulated and unfurled against the light blue of the sky like an ominous omen to all.

* * *

A/N: To be continued in part 17, entitled "Insurrection of the Sigil"! I know, it's such a terrible way to end a chapter, but we needed to spice things up a bit, eh? Next chapter sees some action! The more who review, the faster I update!

Yours,

**AngelMoon Girl**


	17. Insurrection of the Sigil

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

A/N: Wow, loved all the feedback; thank you to** Sailor Stella, Richforce, SakuraRedPearl, Unknown reader, Usagi of Feudal Moon Era, small876, star3catcher, UFGator1, Midnight, IAmTheBattleMaiden, xSimplicity, Jubilee Torch, mae-E, artstarcarolaina, mz.demon-inuyasha, **and** Kate. **Can I just say getting reviews is as important as breathing for me as a developing writer? I LOVE encouraging feedback and always welcome constructive criticism. Other than that, I shall prattle no longer... enjoy!

**Snapshots of the Royals**

Part 17: "Insurrection of the Sigil"

* * *

Serenity felt a wave of cold burgeon through her body as her brain seemed to go numb. The parturition of fear welled up inside her; screaming and clawing to be released in the form of tears or trembles. The Queen ignored those detracting emotions though, only tightening her grip on Small Lady, who childishly was doing that which she so wanted and surely would have done in the long-gone time of immaturity.

"Mamo-chan," she said in a calm voice that belied her inner turmoil. It was the voice of authority in chaos; the voice of a Queen when her kingdom needed her strength. "Mamo-chan, we've got to get Small Lady back up to the palace."

Endymion whirled at the sound of his wife's voice, but there was a clearly torn expression marring it. "But Usako, the people-"

"The Senshi will come. They'll protect the city while we get Small Lady to safety."

Endymion just worried his lip in response, unconsciously glancing back and forth between the smoking city and his sobbing daughter. Then, all at once the clouded expression of indecision morphed into serene determination as his gaze finally stopped on Lady. Serenity smiled encouragingly and rested her hand on his.

"We'll come back as soon as Small Lady is safe."

"You're right." He relaxed his grip on the cane and whisked Small Lady up into his strong arms. The three year old clung to the lapels of his tuxedo, whimpering, as the family started racing up to the palace in flight.

They didn't get very far.

A tiny sound, like that of a mosquito's squeal, filled the air. It grew in intensity and Serenity felt her stomach suddenly drop as if she'd just jumped off a cliff. She knew that sound. And it terrified her, because she was certain there was no way to stop what was coming; it was too late.

Another explosion rocked the earth, flinging debris everywhere. It had been so close that the Royals were knocked off their feet at the sheer strength, shot like ragdolls in different directions. Endymion let out a little cry as the aftereffect of it ripped Small Lady from his grasp easily, despite his powerful hold. She disappeared in the billowing clouds of dust surrounding the park they'd been dashing through before.

She was alone in a gray abyss; everywhere she looked was that sheet of dust. Serenity couldn't hear anything; her ears were still ringing from the piercing blast and her nostrils were nearly overcome by the dust and stench of arsenic and some other acidic chemical.

"M-Mamo-chan?" she choked out in a pitiful gasp. She coughed harshly. "Small Lady?"

No responding voice answered hers. Serenity belatedly wondered how far she'd been thrown from them... at least Small Lady was safe with Endymion.

And then she heard it. Her mother's ear pricked up, picking up the small sobbing a great distance from her. She inched up and began crawling toward the wailing, wincing as each movement sent her muscles howling in pain. _That landing proved unmerciful_, she thought wryly.

As the woman scurried into propinquinty with the Princess, she began distinguishing words through the blubbering.

"M-Mama... P-P-Papa! Where are you!? Mama... Mama, I'm scared... Papa, where'd you go...?" The voice subsided into a low whine. A whine that sounded horribly to Serenity like one from pain.

_No, no, no, no, no! Small Lady, Small Lady, please be okay!_

"Small Lady?" Serenity tried again, this time in a louder tone. The crying stopped.

"Mama!?" Lady called back. She was so close; probably only feet away in the fog.

"Oh, Small Lady!" Serenity exhaled in relief, and she laughed with an undertone tinged by a resilient fear that she might escape the miasma and find her baby broken and in pain. She screeched as a body slammed into her crouched form, only to realize it was Small Lady, crying again and clinging to her head as if never wanting to let go.

"Mama, Mama, I was so scared!"

Serenity hugged Small Lady back tightly. "Me too, sweetheart. Me too. Are you okay?"

"My arm hurts," the girl sniffled, showing Serenity the appendage that was twisted into an odd position. Serenity hissed in anger while gingerly pressing the arm. Small Lady bit back a harsh exclamation at the touch and her mother diagnosed it as broken. That, or severely sprained. But then another pressing matter was brought to her attention.

"Mama, Papa's g-gone! I c-cou'nit f-find him!"

The terror returned in full force.

"Wasn't he carrying you?" the blonde inquired in a stricken and strained tone.

"Y-yes, but when the bang hap'ned it throwed me away," Lady replied shakily, holding her arm protectively against her chest. Serenity struggled up and Small Lady grabbed her hand for reassurance.

"We's gonna find Papa, right, Mama?"

Serenity didn't answer; it seemed to be the question of the day. Find Small Lady; find Endymion; find their way out of this mess... she narrowed her eyes, waving at the gray mist still casting the park and everything in a few inches' radius into oblivion. A strange suspicion took her captive. "The dust should have cleared by now."

Was some dark magic involved? Intent on keeping the Royal three apart from each other?

"Very astute, Your Majesty," a familiar voice said from right behind the two. Serenity yelled in shock as she placed a face to the name that echoed dizzyingly around in her head.

_Rubeus!_

oOo

Endymion moaned as he stood, grappling at his side where his skin felt tender and sore.

"Small Lady! Usako!" he exclaimed weakly. "Can you hear me?"

No replies. Endymion whipped out his cane again, coming to the same conclusion as his wife albeit much sooner. He crouched slightly, on the defensive as he cursed the dust that by now would have at least thinned. On the contrary, it remained as thick as pea soup.

A nostalgic and disturbing shriek of laughter was ejaculated from behind him. Endymion whirled.

"Emerald!?"

"How you know my name, while disconcerting, is of no consequence. I rather think you should be contemplating the predicament you're in," the highly girlish voice sneered, a risable trace still present in her tone. It now sounded from behind Endymion again. "Just a suggestion."

"I take it the Dark Moon is behind this?" Endymion growled, trying to buy time as he stalled.

"Catchy name, but I've no clue what you're talking about, King Endymion. Now, if you'll just lay down your weapon, then your precious others won't be harmed."

A monster-like fury claimed Endymion and all tranquility was wisped out like a candle's flame when blown upon.

"LEAVE MY FAMILY ALONE!" he roared, swiping his cane in Emerald's general direction. She laughed again, this time from somewhere to the left. Each word was punctuated by a vicious random swipe in every direction. "You. Let. My. Family. Go!"

"Touchy, aren't we? Love does that to sentimental fools. It's such a _weakness_, hmm?"

Endymion paused, gasping for breath and feverishly demanding, "Why are you doing this, Emerald?"

"Oh, let me think. Well, for one, I disagree with your little Utopian world. You know, some people just don't want to live in a place dictated by monarchs. It's so old school. Some civilians may not care if they're being brainwashed into servitude, but I value my freedom a little more than that."

"Brainwashed? Emerald, this is no brainwash! Everyone who accepted the Silver Crystal's power did so willingly! They wanted to live in a world of peace and happiness!"

"Not everyone was so accepting, I guess, because rebels are rising from the city, dissatisfied at having to be controlled by a King and a Queen with no particular previous experience," Emerald snorted. "You're just the same as us, so why the hell should _you_ be a chosen one?

"We've been planning this attack for weeks- weaken the city and seize the Royals. Kill them. Return the world to its previous glory. And nothing you can do will stop us!"

A hysterical cackling fit engulfed Emerald, as Endymion gave one last-ditch attempt. "Emerald, think about what you are doing! I have no doubts that you are being stirred into insurrection by a force of darkness so powerful you cannot fight it off even with the Crystal's added strength of Light," he said, Death Phantom- the Wiseman's- ominously robed skeletal face blinking into his mind's eye, "Think! If you kill us, if you succeed in destroying Crystal Tokyo, do you really think the world will just go back to normal? Old Tokyo is gone; wiped out by the ecological disaster that froze earth over! It was only rebuilt by the power of the Crystal and without it this world will cease to exist!

"You ask why Neo-Queen Serenity and I are the chosen ones: you've heard the legends, you know of our ancient power and Royal ancestry. It was our destiny to rule one day, and that day has come, whether you like it or not. Personally, I don't see why living in a world without war, where goodness prevails with help from the Crystal, is so terrible to you. I beg you to think about what you are doing."

There was silence, and Endymion held his breath- hoping; wishing he could see her face and perhaps the light of dawning comprehension in her eyes...

At last she spoke.

"Pretty words, Your Majesty. Words that I am afraid hold no bearing for me, because they are nothing but petty lies," Emerald maliciously harangued him.

"They aren't lies; it's the truth! You're being controlled by a being called the Death-"

"Shut up! The only manipulation going on here is yours!" Emerald screamed, and at last she stepped foward where Endymion could see her. He gasped at how youthful she looked. Her shimmery green hair only reached to shoulder-length, and her forehead was bare. No Dark Moon sigil painted it; but her eyes, they were the only thing that had not changed. Their orbs were still as hate-filled and vengeance-driven as Endymion had always remembered. She raised a slender hand where a familar black crystal sat.

"Let's see how well you can deal with a seige from our army of robotical droids we've created. The famous Golden Crystal, while certainly less powerful compared to the Silver counterpart, should prove interesting to watch in action."

She pressed the stone and it glowed brilliantly for a moment, before similar glimmers began appearing all around the King. The lights began solidifying into a multitude of human-like figures, and Emerald laughed,

"Any last words, King Endymion?"

oOo

Neo-Queen Serenity started as she heard Emerald's echoing laughter from far away; probably across the park. She turned to Rubeus slowly.

"You're all here, aren't you?" she whispered, subtly placing herself in front of Small Lady.

"Again, your intelligence astounds me, My Queen," Rubeus bowed mockingly as he jeered. He glanced at the hidden form of the Princess and smiled cruelly. "I admire your maternal instincts, but it's futile. When I'm through, there'll be nothing left to protect."

"You-!"

Serenity never got a chance to finish her expletive. Rubeus raised a hand and a burst of black energy hit the Queen. She felt herself flying through thin air for a second time today, away from her defenseless namesake.

"Amazing the power we've attained, eh, Serenity? It's all thanks to our new leader- with him, we can rule like royalty! You're not the only ones with power now." He spat at the ground. "How does it feel, being stripped of superiority? Having a rival? Knowing war is imminent? You can't stop what's coming, Serenity."

And she knew his words were true. She couldn't stop what was coming. Only her daughter, a mere child, and her past self would be able to defeat this evil. She, the supposedly omnipotent Queen, would be deigned to a quartz coffin; unable to help her kingdom and daughter.

She couldn't stop what was coming.

She would be reduced to a minor hindrance in this war; nothing more.

A hopeless feeling settled over Serenity as she lay there, Rubeus' words crashing over her.

_I..._

_Can't..._

_Stop..._

_It..._

Rubeus turned to Small Lady, who backed away from him as pearly tears escaped silently out of her ruby orbs.

"_Don't touch her_!" Serenity screamed, tearing herself from brooding inaction and stumbling up. "Leave her alone."

"Stop me, then. Kill me. Use your Crystal. I know you have the power," Rubeus goaded, looking over at her as he reached toward Lady. "You're too _noble_ to do that though, aren't you? You can't stand the thought of killing me!"

Serenity pursed her lips, reaching inside herself and feeling the white Power. She hesitated.

"You can't do it, and your daughter will die because of it!" And with those last words, Rubeus made a slashing motion with his hand at Small Lady, and Serenity didn't even have to think. She threw herself foward with speed born from the days of Sailor Moon, coming between Lady and the sickly red beam that shot at the girl. It hit Serenity square across the side and ricocheted into the distance. Serenity collapsed against Small Lady, bringing them both to the ground.

"MAMA! MAMA!" Small Lady shouted. "MAMA!"

"I-I'm okay, Small Lady," Serenity murmured, fingering her agony-filled side. She brought her hand back to find red liquid staining it.

"You're hurt," Small Lady whimpered, staring wide-eyed at the wound.

"It's just a scratch," her mother replied for the three year old's benefit, even as the injury burned as she pulled herself up. White and red dots danced across her vision and black unfurled around the edges. "Mama's fine. Mama's-"

She hissed in a strangled breath upon standing. "...fine."

Rubeus let out a roar of mirth. "Let us end this, Serenity. I value bravery, but that was just plain stupid. Goodbye, Your Majesty."

He raised his hand and Small Lady screamed.

"NOOOOOOO!"

Brilliant power erupted around the two Royals and Serenity gasped, holding herself up even as Rubeus was driven to his knees at the force. A yellow beam of light shot into the sky and Serenity turned slowly, gazing with astonishment and pride at the pulsing moon sigil on her daughter's forehead, emitting the Moon power buried deep within the child. It was the first time Lady had ever shown such promising power; a prelude to her Senshihood and eventual reign.

"Small Lady!"

At her words, the power flickered and died even as the sigil remained. Small Lady had a strange look on her face, perhaps disbelief or fatigue. It was hard to tell, but her mother didn't have time to ask. Rubeus rose, hand reaching to the sky to strike again-

"Love-Me-Chain!"

The man with flaming hair wailed aloud in pain as Venus' yellow Love Chain wrapped around his arm and yanked his body backward, away from the Royals and disrupting his attention on the concentration of energy.

The Senshi had arrived.

* * *

A/N: What a terrible way to end it, I know. There's one more chapter continuing this little trilogy of action before we get back to one-shots.

Note: This is NOT the Dark Moon attack we all know of, resulting in ChibiUsa being sent to the past. This is the story of how the Dark Moon Family ended up on Nemesis and became the powerful evil force they were in Season Two. That specific attack will come later, but no fears! It will be included.

The more who review, the faster I update!

**AngelMoon Girl**


	18. Battle of the Belligerent

Disclaimer: Only in my wildest dreams am I the owner of Sailor Moon.

A/N: Thank you **Frozen Fire, starangel07, Midnight, xeaphon, Sailor Stella, IAmTheBattleMaiden, LadyKelly1, mae-E, Bunnigirl07, Usagi of Feudal Moon Era, Richforce, Jubilee Torch, Miss DnG, Kandygurl4, small876, Peaceful Moon, Bronze Wolf, Unknown reader, Bunnykiss, artstarcarolaina, SuzakuMiko, .xCuriousx., Hunter Hatake and Neko Uchiha, NeoVenus, HikariRedPearl, sakurafairy34, **and** Princess Rosalie. **I enjoyed all of your reviews!

**Snapshots of the Royals**

Part 18: "Battle of the Belligerent"

* * *

The moment the chain snapped around the red-headed foe's wrist, it was as if someone had punctured Serenity's swollen fear with a needle. Cleansing air whoosed from her mouth and a great weight was lifted from the Queen's stomach.

_It's alright. We're going to be alright. The Senshi are here._

"Serenity!" Venus bellowed as she battled with Rubeus, refraining from using her Queen's real name in the presence of the enemy. "Take the Princess and get back to the palace!"

"But my people- the city- I have to help!" Serenity countered in a near-plead. She pressed Small Lady to her back as she talked, shielding the three year old's petite form. Her voice suddenly took on a stronger, more authoritative tone. Her mind was made up and nothing the girls could say would alter her position. "Mars- get Small Lady up to the palace, and return as soon as she's safe with the servants."

Mars nodded, rushing over from the warring group. She scooped up Small Lady and turned to bid good luck to Serenity. The words of encouragement died on her lips as she caught sight of the bloody wound the woman was futilely trying to secrete from her watchful onyx orbs.

"Serenity... you're wounded!"

"Mars," Serenity warned, pinning her with a glare of warning. She glanced to the other Senshi and back, as if saying, "Keep your voice down!"

"You shouldn't be fighting in your state; you'll lose energy-"

"Mars! Take. Small. Lady. To. The. Palace," Serenity repeated, in the same harsh undertone, but her brilliant blue eyes were filled not with the fire of hate, but determination. The raven-haired woman bit her lip, clearly torn.

"But-"

"GO!"

Mars growled in contradication, but despite the reluctance painted all over her countenance, she bounded away with the Princess tucked safely away in her arms. It wasn't until the Fire Guardian was out of sight that Serenity could breath once more. Oh, but if only she knew where Endymion was...

Suddenly, a ferocious screech sounded, raising high into the air, and the warriors were surrounded by Dark Moon droids. They were primitive-looking, compared to the youma Serenity remembered, but frightening and dangerous nonetheless. They roared, launching themselves upon those of the White Moon. Venus lost her grip on Rubeus and he disappeared into the fray, grinning cockily in that wild way of his. Serenity powered up the Silver Crystal and began assailing against the belligerent monsters.

Would Endymion have faced these creatures? Or was he lying out cold somewhere, away from the commotion?

_Don't think about him. Just fight._

The sound of the Inner Senshi's battle cries filled the park area. The dense fog had cleared significantly in all the skirmishing; Serenity could now see the green of Jupiter's skirt flitting in and out of all the bodies, and the orange of Venus' heels farther yonder. How long could they hold out without the aid of Mars and Endymion? They needed more help; more _power_...

Even as Serenity thought the word, a new yell entered the fray:

"World Shaking!"

The blonde monarch started, hardly believing her own ears.

"URANUS!?" she shouted. Suddenly, three figures landed around her, in a protective circle. Their dark skirts and familar faces nodded toward Serenity soberly. The Queen couldn't help but beam as she exclamed the names of those she had missed so dearly-

"Pluto! Neptune! Saturn!"

Serenity lobbed a burst of Silver Power at a group of nearby youma. They disintegrated at once, but their absence was quickly filled by a new posse of monsters. Neptune wiped them out with her Deep Submerge.

"Serenity, you're injured!" Pluto exclaimed, eying the red line down Serenity's side.

"It's nothing. How did you know what was happening?"

"The Inners flagged us down with their communicators and alerted us of the attack on Crystal Tokyo," Saturn explained. "Uranus, Neptune and I had been about to leave when Pluto showed up and said she was coming along too."

"And Uranus?"

"Dammit, all this fog..! Oh, she's aiding Endymion about a hundred feet or two over, as is Mars and Mercury... but the King's pretty much got things covered with the Golden Crystal," Neptune answered, grunting in exertion and whisking out her talisman mirror. She froze a few charging droids in their steps. They crumbled down to the earth. "Man, there must be hundreds!"

"Endymion's alright," Serenity breathed, total relief flooding her veins. Small Lady and her love were safe... even the circumstances under which she was under could not dash this feeling of joy.

The fight raged on for an interminable amount of time, until Serenity said sadly during a lull,

"I wish we could have reunited under different circumstances. It's been so long."

"I know. After this is all over we should get together," Neptune replied yearning. A sudden pulse of energy rocked the ground and the four stumbled.

"What the-!?" Saturn shouted, whipping out her Death rod menacingly.

"Earthquake?" Serenity wondered aloud quietly, but the youngest of the four shook her head.

"That was no benign natural aura I just felt. That was pure darkness waking up."

A dull roar resounded and hundreds of new youma cornered the Guardians once more.

"They just keep multiplying!" Pluto cursed, firing off Dead Screams in rapid succession. The small group backed up. It was in that instance that Serenity heard Endymion's voice nearby, calling orders to the Senshi sparring with him. She couldn't help but shout out his name.

"MAMO-CHAN! MAMO-CHAN!"

"USAKO? USAKO!"

"Oh, Mamo-chan!"

The tall, burly form of the King battled its way through youma and fog. He grabbed Serenity and pulled her tight to his body, inhaling her scent, kissing her hair, her cheeks...

"I thought you'd been kidnapped or something... Small Lady?" he murmured, lips suckling desperately at her ear, as if they had just been separated for a year rather than an hour.

Serenity held back a wince as he unknowingly pressed against her side.

"Safe. At the palace," she grunted.

"Thank God." Endymion pulled back to appraise her. He paused upon noticing the white palor of her face. She looked down, trying to hide her betraying features.

"Serenity, what's wrong? Are you hurt?"

"Not... badly," she replied, rather lamely. His midnight gaze locked onto her side and a half-gasp, half-snarl left his mouth.

"Who was it? Emerald? If it was, I'm going to-"

"It was Rubeus," Serenity interrupted softly.

"Rubeus!? He's here!? Oh, I'm going to strangle that little-"

"I'm fine," Serenity assured him, grasping onto his arm. She decided to fudge a bit on the pain factor. It really wasn't that bad, with adrenaline pumping through her body like a stimulant, although the less she moved, the more agony came back to her numbed side.

"It only hurts a little, and we can get it looked at after the battle. But Mamo-chan, the youma!" she had to remind him. "And the city; the explosion..."

"You're right," he gave in, looking very much like Mars had only half an hour or so earlier. He unsheathed his sword, saying,

"I need to rejuvenate my inner power a bit after using the Golden Crystal, and you should too, Usako. You know how much using the Crystal drains you," he advised her worriedly.

"But I have nothing else to fight with," Serenity argued, "Unfortunately I'm out of practice fighting hand-to-hand combat."

"Don't worry. I'll protect you," Endymion swore. He shoved Serenity behind him in idiosyncracy to the Tuxedo Mask of old, and locked the nearest youma in a struggle. Hopeless settled into Serenity's thoughts once more. She felt useless, watching her Senshi and husband fight as she stood there, being nothing but a burden to those she once led on the battlefield. What was the point of having the Crystal if she could not use it to cease this undeviating circle of attack, death, and rebirth?

Perhaps if she monitored her energy; released just enough power to seal the Dark Moon into the Crystal as her mother had once done, long ago... but not enough that she died... Would it work? She had to give it a try!

Serenity steered herself to let out the enormous burst of power, delving into her being and coaxing out just the right amount of energy...

Outwardly, the woman began to glow an ethereal white hue. Even the youma froze, staring at the Queen in confusion as Endymion let out an expletive- he knew what Serenity was doing and she was flirting with her life... sacrificing herself for the greater good; for the well-being of the Silver Millenium... Selfishly, Endymion knew he did not care what happened to Crystal Tokyo, as long as his Usako lived. It was painful, watching but not being able to interfere...

Wait. He could give Serenity his Golden Power; that of the Earth buried deep within him! Like on the asteroid with Fiore...

"Keep the youma away from her- I'm going to almalgamate my power with hers," Endymion ordered the Senshi, and he touched his hand to his wife's glowing, warm chest.

"I'm here, Usako," he whispered. "Let me help you."

He felt their bond connect; grow stronger- his power flowed along the cord and fortified Serenity's. A brilliant ball of White energy materialized in the Queen's outstretched fingers, solidifying into the Crystal at their tips. It pulsed and undulated in waves of light, before a great ray shot out and enveloped all the evil in the park. The youma screamed terribly, and Rubeus and Emerald's voice rose with the others' as they were sucked into the tiny ball in Serenity's hand.

Then, an instant later, it was over.

The park went back to its summertime glory, and the sound of birds chirping filled the air. The Senshi were suddenly the only ones left in the open area. The only proof that something had been amiss were the deep craters and the collapse of Serenity and Endymion onto the ground. The worried Senshi practically flew to the side of their monarchs, reviving the couple slowly. Endymion was the first to come around.

"Usako? Usako!" he shook his wife frantically, patting her cheeks. "She's awfully pale. Are you sure she's-"

"She's alive, Mamoru-san," Mercury reassured the ebony-haired man for the umpteenth time, half-wanting to roll her eyes and half-wanting to join in on his mad anxiety.

"But her skin's so-"

"Her energy levels have dropped quite low, but not enough that she's in great danger. You saved her from that, Mamoru-san," the blunette responded briskly in her doctor's advising tone.

A groan freed the Senshi from more Endymion-drama as Serenity forced her heavy eyelids open.

"Are they... gone?" she whispered. Endymion, throat constricted in relief, pulled her onto his lap. Pluto broke the good news of triumph:

"Yes, locked away in the Crystal, Your Majesty. But Serenity-"

"_Usagi_," the aforementioned odangoed one corrected, smiling weakly. Pluto ignored her.

"Keeping them in there is taxing to your energy. You'll have to release them within the day or the strain will kill you."

"But where will they go?" Serenity asked, fixing Pluto with an inquiring look.

"I think you know where they will have to be sent, Your Majesty."

Serenity sighed darkly, her whole being fighting against the words that came out of her mouth: the time had come. "I will send them to the Tenth Planet- Nemesis."

Pluto nodded.

Serenity sighed again. "I could stop it all, couldn't I? Destroy them all, right now..."

"At the cost of your life and this world; this future, yes."

"Then I know what I must do."

Pluto nodded for a second time, resting a hand of strength upon her Queen's shoulder.

"To Nemesis, then, Dark Moon Family... until we meet again."

And Serenity opened her hand that had been clutching the sphere so tightly before.

* * *

A/N: Whew, once more, another long one! Hope you enjoyed it. I'm on vacation for the next few weeks, so won't be able to update until after- but the more who review, the more encouraged I am to write! I live off the feedback of my readers!

Yours,

**AngelMoon Girl**


	19. Boo Boo Kisses

Disclaimer: Why must you force me to repeat myself over and over, like an old toy's dying rendition of so-called "music", or attempts at human conversation? Sigh. No, I do not own Sailor Moon.

A/N: Hey all! Sorry for the slight wait, but I've been quite absorbed with my other love, the Twilight Saga, in the form of the new "Breaking Dawn". Just haven't been able to put it down for two days now and thought a break for air was in order. And what better way to spend it than updating? A definitely good read to all my Twilight-ignorant fellows! My favorite series besides Harry Potter!

Thank you all for your undeviating support: **Xeaphon, Sailor Latias, ChibiUsa20, starangel07, IAmTheBattleMaiden, mae-E, Piper of Locksley, Bin82501, Peaceful Moon, Unknown reader, Pearl-Cape, Richforce, edward-lover-456, LadyKelly1, Bronze Wolf, kagome88888, lizza.rox, Jubilee Torch, Princess Rosalie, **and** Shika Kev Prower.**

**Snapshots of the Royals**

Part 19: "Boo Boo Kisses"

* * *

"One... two-"

"Wait, Papa!"

A sigh. This was the third time a similar exchange had occurred.

"What, darling?"

"I scared." Small Lady clutched the small handlebars of her brand new tricycle tightly, anxiety tinging her facial features as the aforementioned fear clung to her voice. She grimaced upon staring down the ominous garden pathway.

"Do you want to try again later?" her ebony-haired father inquired for the umpteenth time, keeping the patience he certainly didn't feel woven into his tone. He released his hold on the back edge of the seat where, moments before, they'd been about to give the Princess a push-off.

"No! I do now!" Lady exclaimed, tensing herself into a straighter, more confident position. She could do this! There would be no more turning backs, the child promised to herself. She steeled her little fingers around the handlebars and readied her legs to pump. With a cute red tongue poking out of her mouth in determination, Endymion rather fancied she looked more ready for a battle than innocent first bike ride.

"Okay. I'm going to give you a _big_ push now; ready? One... two...three!"

The lavender-black clad King shoved the red tricycle from him. He watched as it soared down the pathway. Small Lady seemed frozen in place on the seat. He sorely wished he could see the reaction on her face.

"Pedal, love, pedal!" he called out in reminder. She seemed to have forgotten that little part.

His words broke the girl's paralyzation, and Small Lady began pumping the pedals frantically, as if her life depended on it. Endymion began jogging a ways behind her, protectively observing her progress. He grinned as the pealing sound of her laughter reached him, even as the bike awkwardly jerked around.

"I doing it, Papa! I doing it! I not afraid!"

"I see you, honey, I see you!"

"Look at me, Papa!" ChibiUsa squealed.

"I am," Endymion chuckled to himself, the pride glowing, no, _bursting_ within him at his only daughter's most recent accomplishment. She was growing up so fast! Where was the needy little baby of not so long ago? He himself laughed at the way the three years and nine months old was bubbling over with happiness. Until realizing,

"I forgot to tell her how to coast to a stop!"

oOo

Small Lady grasped her knee, wailing. The tricycle lay beside her on the ground, tipped onto its side, with one wheel still spinning in refusal of the sudden halt. Endymion ignored the bike, instead pulling his daughter up from the bushes and into a sitting position. He kneeled in front of her, wiping away the steady trail of tears.

"Don't cry anymore, Small Lady. It's not so bad," he said gently.

"It h-h-h-hurts, P-P-Papa!" Small Lady whined, blubbering a bit more than was necessary, considering the mildness of the injury she had just received. Endymion pointed this out to her.

"It's only a small cut," he said, using a handkerchief to wipe away most of the blood. "It's not as bad as it looks." This seemed to calm Lady slightly, but only slightly.

"Papa?"

"Hmm?" he answered non-commitally, paying more attention to his cleaning of the scratch. He was softly searching for any rocks or dirt lodged within the small incision, to prevent infection.

"Am I gonna die?"

He couldn't hold it back. Ceasing his ministrations, Endymion burst out in mirth, shaking his head as the laughing tremors ravaged him.

"Oh sweetheart, of course not!" he chortled, patting her soothingly on the head. Small Lady exhaled.

"Oh. Good." She was silent a few moments, then spoke up thoughtfully, "Not hurt so bad now."

"Want me to kiss the rest of the boo-boo away?"

"Like Mama do?" Lady prompted, all pain forgotten. She supplied him with a watery grin and nodded. "Always make feel better."

Endymion bent over and pecked the scratch lovingly. "Better?"

"Better."

"We'll go get a bandaid inside. Do you want to take another test run after?"

The wide-eyed fear was back, to Endymion's regret. Small Lady shook her head avidly, lips pursed and cinnamon orbs enlarged to twice their size. Her father sincerely hoped this crash hadn't scarred her love for riding.

"Nah-uh. No more ride."

"If you say so," Endymion replied reluctantly, frowning. He reset the bike onto its three wheels, then grasped Small Lady by the hand. Together, they walked (or in the Princess' case, limped rather dramatically- she always had a flare for theatrics, Endymion thought amusedly. Or was it attention?) back up to the palace.

oOo

"I'm home!" Neo-Queen Serenity called loudly, dropping her suitcases at the door. She exhaled with a wince, rubbing at her almost-healed side. Thank goodness for Ami-chan and the miracles of modern science. "Gosh, those are heavy! Why on earth did I bring so much luggage for a simple overnight trip?"

"MAMA!" The thundering of what sounded like two giants proceded this yell, their footsteps echoing off the crystal walls. Serenity couldn't keep the manic grin off her countenance. _Those two..._

The source of the noise, or rather _sources_, skidded to a halt in front of one petite Queen of Crystal Tokyo. She suddenly found her arms full of Endymion and Small Lady.

"My, don't you two sound like a pair of elephants today!" she commented at their silly antics, kissing the two respectively.

"How're you holding up?" Endymion inquired, question many-layered as he touched her side softly. Serenity knew he wasn't just asking about her well-being.

"Well, I'm pretty tired. It seems the (and here, Serenity paused to lower her voice to a whisper below Lady's hearing- the poor child had enough nightmares of the event as it was) Dark Moon clan made it to Nemesis. It's hard tracking them but I believe they've begun to settle." Serenity decided to keep the meeting's conversings brief; now was no time to worry or speculate. She'd give the full run-down to Endymion later. Her husband cleared his throat, eying her side and waiting.

"Oh, and it doesn't hurt so much anymore. Ami-chan is certainly one hel- er, _heck_ of a doctor," she replied, correcting her slip. No need for Small Lady to be quoting expletives just yet. Speaking of the sometimes-angelic, sometimes-spore of an offspring...

"Hi, Mama!"

"Well hello, little miss pink-cheeks! How are you?" Serenity teased, picking up the girl and bouncing the child on her hip- the one opposite her wound. She was always careful not to jostle the area too much, and on occasion had to remind the hyperactive Princess that she was still sore there. "You look like you've spent a fun day outside today!"

"She rode the tricycle for the first time!" Endymion excitedly explained to his wife, and it was hard to tell who was more thrilled- Endymion, Small Lady, or Serenity. They all had taken on a childish glee at this achievement.

"Really!? The one she got for Christmas and was afraid to ride for the longest time? Oh, how was it!?" the bubbly monarch cried, azure depths sparkling. All things pertaining to the Dark Moon were temporarily chased from the Queen's mind. Right now was about her daughter, and no worldy matters would spoil that.

"I rided sooooo far, Mama!" Lady replied, throwing open her arms as if to show just how far. "An'den Papa was bein' silly and camed runnin' after me and runned with the bike tryin' to show me howta stop, but falled into the rose bush!"

Endymion blushed and delicately cleared his throat, looking abashed. "Ah, well, er... I seem to have lost some of my ah, previous grace and agility over the years..."

Serenity exploded out in reverberating and merry giggling. "Oh Mamo-chan, you'll always be that old, agile, graceful, hero to me. Just don't tell Rei-chan about your little accident or she'll rag on me that I've passed off more of my clumsiness onto you."

"Don't worry, I wasn't planning on it," her husband replied dryly.

"So, um, how exactly _did_ Small Lady stop then, with you being utterly no help?"

"Hey, I helped-!" Endymion protested, but was interrupted by solemn ChibiUsa.

"I ranned into a bush too," she pouted. "It hurted and I gotsa boo-boo. See?" She pouted at her colorfully bandaged knee. "But Papa did like you and kissed my boo-boo and it felts lots better."

Serenity and Endymion exchanged a knowing glance, full of humor at how easy it was to "cure" Lady's boo-boos with a simple peck. It showed just how much of the pain was exaggerated in their little one's head.

Small Lady crossed her arms against her chest. "I neber neber wanna ride my bike 'gain."

"What? Why not?" Serenity asked as she appraised the girl in surprise.

"I don't wanna get hurt 'gain," she replied fervently, ruby eyes scared at the prospect.

"Small Lady, getting hurt is inevitable when you do things like ride a bike for the first time. Practice is what will help stop accidents," Endymion explained, in terms he hoped the almost four-year-old would comprehend. Small Lady seemed to roll this over and over in her brain, appearance in ponderment.

"If I keep ridin', I won't get hurt no more?" she summarized at last.

"Not necessarily 'no more', but a lot less. And you even said it didn't hurt much, didn't you, silly willy?" Serenity nuzzled the girl's nose and she laughed. When the shrill giggles had calmed, Small Lady squiggled out of Serenity's grip and pranced over to her father excitedly.

"Papa... I wanna try again!"

"If you say so, Your Majesty," Endymion bowed as Lady clapped at his hilarity. She didn't catch the wink her father bestowed upon her mother.

* * *

A/N: The more who review, the faster I'll try to update!

**AngelMoon Girl**


	20. The Legend of Sailor Moon

Disclaimer: I no more own Sailor Moon than you do. So there! Nya-nya.

A/N: Wooo, cool! So many reviews, I'm seeing stars! Kay, that was lame, I know. But seriously, thank you so much! **Xeaphon, Richforce, Shika Kev Prower, Princess Rosalie, HikariRedPearl, ChibiUsa20, LadyKelly1, IAmTheBattleMaiden, Bronze Wolf, Usagi of Feudal Moon Era, Unknown reader, **and** mae-E. **

**Snapshots of the Royals**

Part 20: "The Legend of Sailor Moon"

* * *

Endymion smoothed out the blankets, perhaps unnecessarily, for they were already quite snuggly around the Neo-Moon Princess.

"Goodnight, sweet pea," he crooned, pecking a faguely disparaging Small Lady on the forehead. She pouted.

"But _Papa_," the three years and ten month old whined, "I'm not even tired a 'lil _bit_!"

Endymion scrunched his face up humorously so that Lady giggled, effectively removing the ugly scowl of a few moments ago, then wisely said, "I think you're a lot more tired than you realize."

"Na-uh," she contradicated petulantly, adding a head shake to her noise of discord. Endymion perched himself next to her.

"Would a story help you fall asleep?"

Small Lady thought about that for a minute. "Maybe. I don't wanna read a 'ticture book, though. Mama's read 'um to me lots, ev'ry night, so I knows them all in my heart."

Endymion had to stifle his grin. It seemed Small Lady had been spending a little too much time in Minako's company lately. "You mean, 'by heart'?"

Small Lady nodded, but her countenance bore a clearly "Whatever, Papa" expression. Endymion wouldn't be surprised if, in a few years' time, a unique eye-roll accompanied those words. "Okay, so... no picture book. But what if _I_ told you a bedtime story, Small Lady? Would you like that?"

Small Lady's red orbs went wide. A story, told by Papa? No one had ever made a bedtime story up for her before, if you didn't count Mama's attempt once, long ago. It ended up falling flat on its face, making no sense whatsoever to the little girl. Bedtime stories were just not the Queen's forte.

Endymion smiled. "I'll take that as a yes. So, a story...hmm..." He frowned in thought, mind visibly drifting as he pondered over which of the many adventures to share with Lady. Should he add the little fact that her parents were involved, or save that little detail for later? The King snuck a peek at Small Lady, now sitting up in bed and eying him with an air of anticipation. She looked so small and innocent, and Endymion knew he couldn't bear to pile on too much history; it might even scare the child. And then he remembered that Small Lady hadn't known anything about his past alter-ego in her foray into the past. No, best not to mention himself, or Serenity. He'd present their past as a fairytale. An engaging, exciting story- of course, hadn't it been all those and more?

"Tonight, Small Lady, I'm going to tell you about the legend of Sailor Moon- the greatest warrior that ever lived..."

oOo

A near half-hour later, Small Lady had collapsed against the pillows at last, mind whirling even as her eyelids drooped. Her father had just spent the time filling her little head with adventures about the superheroine Sailor Moon, and she was still imagining a battle he had described between her and a wicked witch named Beryl.

"Papa?" she piped up, voice light and slurred from fatigue.

"Yes?" Endymion replied softly, midnight depths gentle and reminiscent. His figure had become shrouded with the darkness that followed the sun's setting, an event that had occurred during the period of storytelling. Small Lady wasn't afraid like she normally was of the eery shadows though; her Papa was here to keep her safe and he'd flick on her nightlight before his departure.

"Was Sailor Moon... a real person?"

"Yes she was, sweetheart. She lived nearly a thousand years ago, back before Crystal Tokyo; before your mother and I even ruled..." An undertone hid underneath his words, one that Small Lady didn't understand. To an adult's practiced ear, it would sound a mixture of sad and happy.

"Woah," the girl murmured, finally slipping under. Her peaceful snores began permeating the silence of the chamber, and Endymion smiled lovingly down at her. He cupped the baby-soft cheek, stroking it and cooing a nonsensical love song to the unconscious Princess. A knock startled him, ceasing the lullaby. Endymion looked up to see his wife stroll into the room. She floated over to their daughter, kissing her pink crown, then plopped down next to Endymion.

"You know, when I ask if you'll put Small Lady to bed, I don't mean join her!" she giggled, voice multiple decibels lower than it normally was, for fear of waking the three year old.

"I wasn't sleeping," Endymion retorted indignantly, playing along. She punched him on the shoulder.

"Just kidding. I only came up to see what was taking so long; thought maybe Small Lady was being difficult or something. I know how adamant she was about bedtime tonight."

"No," Endymion chuckled. "It was rather easy, actually. I just coaxed her to sleep with a special bedtime story."

"Ooh, special? Elaboration, please?"

Endymion gave her a coy grin. "She loved it. I filled her head with images of a sexy superheroine."

Serenity placed two slender hands on her hips, glaring daggers at the ebony-haired man. "I surely hope, for your sake, that you are referring to me."

Endymion found her lips with his own, thoroughly mellowing the Queen. "You know you're the only woman I think is sexy. Especially because I'm the only one who's had the great priviledge of seeing you naked." He wiggled his eyebrows at her, receiving a whap on the shoulder.

"Mamo-chan!" Serenity hissed. "And with Small Lady so close!" But a delicately pleased blush had flooded her cheeks, downplaying the admonishment.

"Hey, it's the truth." Endymion threw up his hands, still grinning away.

"So," Serenity said at last, cuddling against him, "What was the story really about?"

Endymion wrapped his arm around her protectively. "Oh, just a little hero named Sailor Moon, who had a heart big enough for the world, beauty enough for an ultra-sexy, tuxedo-clad someone (Serenity pursed her lips, trying not to laugh or respond), and strength enough to destroy any enemy that threatened her family or her planet."

"Hmm... sounds interesting."

"It was very interesting, yes. I thought so, at least." He winked. "I'm pretty sure Small Lady would agree." Endymion then added to her questioning look, as if reading her mind, "Don't worry. I didn't tell her."

"Good. I don't think... I'm ready for her to know yet. I want a few more years of this wonderful childish innocence," Serenity told him softly, even mournfully. Her baby was growing up so fast... "Before she has the burden of the world placed onto her shoulders."

They both watched Small Lady slumber, unknowing of the new icon being born in her little head; a new role model, a new hero...

One she would ultimately turn to when there was no one else to rely on...

One she had no clue lay not in the past, as she thought, but right before her very eyes, every day.

* * *

A/N: The more who review, the faster I'll try to update!

**AngelMoon Girl**


	21. Bubble Break

Disclaimer: I have no ownership rights to Sailor Moon.

A/N: A little bit of a humorous break for you all. Sorry it's a bit short, but the return to school really puts a damper on my free writing time. Anyways, enjoy! Also, a word of thanks to my reviewers for the previous chapter: **Xeaphon, paogranger, sakurafairy34, Zoey, Usagi of Feudal Moon Era, NeoVenus, ChibiUsa20, Unknown reader, Princess Rosalie, mae-E, Richforce, wildflower1014, Sam2991, Butta Usagi, PerlaNemesis, IAmTheBattleMaiden, MusicDream16, **and** Sailor Stella.**

**Snapshots of the Royals**

Part 21: "Bubble Break"

* * *

Some people might claim that monarchs are supposed to appear infallible. The picture many Crystal Tokyians conjure when imagining their Neo-Queen is that of a dulcet and serene young ruler; always the epitome of grace and modesty. They probably would never envision her flustered. _Never_ with her hair frizzing out of their odango. _Never_ with an utterly disheveled gown.

Add to that, the thought of her half-way under a bed, royal rear up in the air would be laughable. Scandal. Impossible.

Well, they would have been laughing, scandalized, and doubting right now, my friends. But of course, like all things, you must take this strange occurence in context. Enter the bedroom of one nearly four year old Moon Princess, and there your answer shall lie. Literally.

oOo

"I don't wanna," the pink-headed spore of the moment howled at her mother. "I'm Sailor Moon and I'm not takin' a bath!" If her voice hadn't been muffled by the towel wrapped around her in a shield, then those lungs would have projected her wailing a lot farther. As it were, she didn't have to try hard for her screech to pierce the eardrums of the Queen. It didn't take much effort when the elder's face was in propinquity of the child. But of course, that was the key word. _Propinquity_. As in 'close, but not close enough'.

The explanation was simple: in light of discovering the fact that her mother was tricking her into taking a bath (a most heinous sin in this Princess' mind), Small Lady had used her expert squiggle and motor skills to escape the clutches of her captor, and upon flight and with use of quick-thinking, found herself blessed by the gods of fortune to find solace in a secret hide-out... okay, so maybe it didn't happen so heroically, but embellishments always make everything better. Besides, in the three years and eleven month old's young mind, it'd been a feat even the legendary Sailor Moon would have struggled to accomplish. But of course, she was pretending to be Sailor Moon right now, as was her make-believe game ever since Papa began telling her those stories, and so anything was possible! Even Mama couldn't get her now... _she_ was no match for Sailor Moon!

"Well I'm your mother and I'm telling you it's time for your bath!" Serenity shot back, visage a splotching of red and purple. It was evident that any last string of patience she'd had left had long snapped. Of course, kneeling while sticking half your body under a bed for twenty minutes is quite the patience killer. And don't forget the fact that Small Lady only just barely fit, so Serenity under it was a whole different achievement all together.

"Sailor Moon doesn't take baths!" Lady yelled in return. Her mother matched her with,

"Oh yes she _does_ take baths!" in an almost affronted tone. Where was Pluto's crooked garnet rod when she needed it? A nice hook round the stubborn child's neck and she would be out in a jiffy! "You won't see Sailor Moon running around the city, much less palace, dirty!"

"No bath," Small Lady pouted, voice mercifully quieter but still as petulant. Serenity finally conceded defeat and edged her way back out. She perched herself upon her heels, ready to just leave, when an idea struck her.

"What if we use the bubbles Ami-chan gave you on your first birthday?"

The fruit of Neo-Queen Serenity's womb stuck her little pink head out. Serenity resisted the urge to tug her out now. No, she had to take this slow if she wanted Lady's full compliance.

"The pretty bubbles?"

"Yes, the pretty bubbles."

Small Lady considered this. Serenity added as a bonus, "And you can have some extra dessert too." If that didn't work, she didn't know what would! Small Lady's face just lit up like a little Christmas tree, and she scooted out from under her bed.

"Yah! But I don't want the alpherbet playin' on the bubbles. I already knowed my letters."

"Alright, I'll re-program them to not sing the alphabet," Serenity conceded. She stretched out her hand and said,

"Now let's go take that bath, Sailor Moon."

Small Lady beamed and grabbed the elder namesake's hand. Maybe Sailor Moon would take baths, after all- so long as there were plenty of bubbles and extra dessert involved!

* * *

A/N: Like I said, a humorous take on a one shot this time. The more who review, the faster I'll try to update!

Until next chapter,

**AngelMoon Girl**


	22. Eve's Tempest

Disclaimer: Just read all the other ones! Seriously, I've written like twenty-something :-P

A/N: A quick thanks to my reviewers and then on to the chapter! **Xeaphon, PerlaNemesis, Sailor Stella, Richforce, IAmTheBattleMaiden, edward-lover-456, The Geek Princess, artstarcarolaina, mae-E, Usagi of Feudal Moon Era, Princess Rosalie, Bronze Wolf, Unknown reader, **and** PhantasyDreamer.**

**Snapshots of the Royals**

Part 22: "Eve's Tempest"

* * *

_Bump_.

Serenity ground her teeth together, hand faltering a fraction as she raced across the middle of the parchment.

She did _not_ have time for this.

The Queen waited a few moments, listening and waiting, but no noise followed the previous one. She relaxed, ever-so-slightly, and began scribbling again.

_Bump_.

_Bump_.

The woman threw down her pen in frustration. That was the last straw! She'd told Small Lady, multiple times, that even though she was excited for her birthday tomorrow, to take that energy elsewhere. That was hours ago, and the many thumpings of her ball had not ceased since then. Serenity didn't mean to be choleric, especially when today was the eve of Small Lady and her's birthday, but mid-year reports were due by midnight. It also didn't help that Serenity was even farther behind on them than her husband, who was scrambling to finish his own in the King's private office next door. Knowing his attention span, he probably didn't even notice the persistent bouncing against the wall, floor, ceiling and who knew what else. Serenity regrettably lacked the same patience and one-mindedness. She was easily distracted and today, albeit rare, her anger was threatening to flare up at any given moment.

That moment had come.

Serenity shuffled the papers into a semblance of order, then stalked from the room with fire to rival Rei's on her tail. Small Lady wasn't far- she was lying on her back at the end of the hall, tossing a blue ball against the wall over and over. Her position and countenance screamed of boredom, but Serenity ignored all that in her fury.

"Usagi Small Lady Serenity. Come over here this instant," the elder female said sharply. Lady started, obviously unaware of the Queen's sudden entrance. At her mother's words, she caught wind of the impending doom and scuffled over, preferring to stare at the floor shamefully. She had an expression of dolorous contrition pasted onto her visage, and her voice bore no prevarication as she replied,

"I'm sorry fer bein' loud."

"Darn right, you should be!" Serenity shouted. She went on, motivated by her lack of sleep and therefore judgement. "Do you recall me asking you to be quiet, or is that just a dim memory now?"

As Serenity ranted, Lady's lower lip puckered out to danger level. Still, her emotional compartmentalization today was commendable. Usually she'd be bawling by now, but the girl knew she had been bad and deserved this tongue-lashing.

"I 'member," she muttered, then under her breath, "_Now_."

"So it just _slippe_d your mind, is that it?" her mother steamed in response to that one little word. "Small Lady, I don't know how to say this any more! I _know_ it's your birthday tomorrow, and I'm _sorry_ it has to be this way, but your father and I are under obligation to finish mid-year reports regarding the Kingdom. I give you my word that tomorrow will be all about playing and partying, but right now, Papa and I can't afford any distractions. I'm behind as it is."

Small Lady visibly processed her words, but a doleful underlining never left her features as she explained, "I only wanted to be with you."

The red anger that had been building up behind Serenity's temples just melted, right then, leaving behind only weariness. She sighed, relinquishing all the pent-up emotions to the air, and bent down to Small Lady's height. She cupped the child round the cheek.

"Lonely again, huh?"

The Princess nodded vigorously. Serenity took a silent moment for thought, then said softly,

"I think I know how we can cure that, while still managing to give everyone some peace."

oOo

_Ding-dong_!

Serenity relished in the warm June breeze, but forced herself to be hasty. The sooner she could be back up at the palace, writing her report (ugh, it was like school all over again, only this time, there was no skiving off as in the days of blissful youth! With maturity came responsibility, and always a sense of regret), the better. She wasted precious moments just standing upon this doorstep, waiting. Hopefully her parents were home, else this venture was useless...

"Mama?" Small Lady squeezed her mother's hand.

"Yes, love?" Serenity looked down docilely.

"I don't wanna go. I wanna stay with you."

"Why? You'll be much happier free to run wild with Grandma and Grandpa, rather than stuck being quiet at home. And I don't think we want a repeat of the ball episode, either."

"No," Small Lady agreed, brushing the concrete stair with the toe of her shoe. She fiddled a bit more, and Serenity began to suspect that the almost four-year-old was holding back.

"What's wrong?"

"Mama... I'm scared."

"Scared? Well, I admit Grandpa can be a bit overwhelming at times, but I wouldn't exactly classify him as _scary_..." she trailed off, chuckling, but then realized that Lady wasn't in a kidding around mood. Her red eyes had taken on that glassy, 'I'm-gonna-cry-now' look.

"Hey, hey... talk to me, honey. What are you afraid of?" Serenity picked up the pink-head and cuddled her close. She patted down her hair and murmured again, "What's wrong?"

"I don't wanna leave you. I'm afraid those bad men are gonna come get me and you and Papa and the Senshi won't be here to por-por-tect me!" she sniffled into Serenity's shoulder. Her grip around Serenity's neck increased as she spoke.

"So that's what this is all about," Serenity said, almost to herself. She remembered the nights of recent, filled with the yells of her daughter caught in the throes of yet another Dark Moon nightmare. Ever since the day of the fight in the park, Small Lady had been plagued with the fear that that incident would happen again. This newest disclosure was explanation for her latest bout of clinginess.

"Listen to me closely, Small Lady. Nothing is going to happen to you while you are with Grandma and Grandpa. Regardless, there are ways they can contact us in the event that something does. And I can assure you that Papa and I will come to your side immediately. I will _always _be there to protect you, no matter _what_," she pledged firmly, and every fiber of the Queen resonated with her promise. _No matter what. Even if it was in the form of her past self._

Ikuko-Mama chose that moment to receive them at the door.

"Oh, Usagi! Small Lady! What a pleasant surprise!" She kissed each of them on the cheek. Serenity set down Lady and the child, thoroughly mollified, scampered into the comfy living room where the old toys took up habitation. "I apologize for not hearing the doorbell, I was otherwise occupied and Kenji's at work."

"Occupied as in, going to the bathroom?" Serenity clarified, and the blunette cuffed her gently, scolding,

"Usagi! Even as the Queen of Crystal Tokyo, you still refuse to conform to etiquette! If you wish to be vulgar, then yes, I was on the toilet."

Serenity snickered and Ikuko rolled her eyes.

"Anyways, Mama, I was wondering if I could drop Small Lady off on you for a few hours. She's literally wreaking havoc from boredom and Mamo-chan and I-"

"Are drowning in mid-year reports. Say no more, darling. Of course I'll watch my favorite grandchild for the rest of the day."

"Oh, thank you so much, Mama! I owe you one," Serenity exhaled, relief flooding her body. "Perhaps now I can get some real progress done. Small Lady! Small Lady, I'm leaving now! Come kiss your Mama goodbye!"

Small Lady sauntered out from the living room, rag bunny under arm and toy train trailing from a string she clung to. Her whole aura had gone from fearful to totally at ease. The abrupt change was almost comical.

"Bye, Mama. Come get me real late, kay? I want time to play with all the cool toys!"

Serenity complied, placing a messy kiss to the girl's forehead. She laughed mildly. "You know, that used to be _my_ favorite bunny rabbit when I was a kid. I think I even slept with it well into my teens! And the train... that was Shingo's when he was a baby, right? Oh Mama, I can't believe those are still kicking around."

"You know I'm a packrat. Besides, sentimental reasons were involved, and I was betting on the fact that they'd come in handy one day- the way you and Mamoru-san were courting," Ikuko chuckled, winking at her blushing daughter. "I wasn't blind that whole time, you know. I may not have known about your Senshi excursions, but I saw your romance. That love in Mamoru-san's eyes every time he came to claim you for a date... I knew that look from Kenji. He was head over heels for you, and I could tell it was the same with you. I knew in my heart that it wouldn't be long before you two ran off to get married, start a family... Not to sound cliched, but honey, you two were destined."

"And destiny certainly blessed us," Serenity commented, and she beamed down at her oblivious daughter, now in imaginary conversation with her rabbit friend. Ikuko caught the gaze and grasped Serenity's shoulder gently.

"I know what that bunny used to mean for you, but Usagi, if you don't want it anymore..." She exchanged a meaningful look with her daughter and Serenity sighed.

"It's silly, but even as an adult, the thought of giving it away repulses me. But seeing as to whom it would go to..." She too let her musings cease into being, but then started again with, "Small Lady, how would you like to keep my old bunny rabbit? I certainly don't play with it anymore, and goodness knows, you favor it the most when staying with Grandma and Grandpa..."

"Really? For real?" Small Lady asked, mouth popping open as she unconsciously clutched her new prize close to her chest. The look in her cinnamon depths dazzled the Queen monarch. Instantly, her reservations were quelled and she rejoiced at the choice she'd made. That feeling was fortified when Small Lady whispered upon kissing the furry crown,

"I'll keep it fer'ever and ever. It's my special bunny from Mama."

"What do you say, Small Lady?" Ikuko prompted, but Serenity waved her mother off.

"The look in her eyes is enough thanks for me."

oOo

The ginger knock on Serenity's study came only a mere half hour after her return, though the time had been enough to heighten her ornery and return her mood to its previous irritated state. The woman, fatigued of all the interruptions and cursing whoever thought up mid-year reports (it actually may have been her and Endymion, as if irony didn't have enough to laugh about), flung her disheveled head into her arms. She resisted the hysterical urge to just sob into them. She was called frigging "Serenity", wasn't she? Well, where was the darn thing when she needed it most!?

"What?" the White Moon Queen moaned, voice severely muffled from her mouth's secretion. There was a long pause, then,

"Ah, Usako? Are you alright?"

It was Endymion, sounding slightly concerned.

He had good reason to be.

"Oh, I'm _spiffing_," she answered in the same stifled, sarcastic, and vaguely manic tone. "Ecstatic. Flamboyant. Exuberant. _Terrific_. In fact, I'm absolutely and utterly as _fine_ as one person can be."

"Er... okay, dear."

The worry was even stronger now, and Serenity regretted, deep down below her anger, the anxiety she was causing him to feel over her.

Another hiatus. Serenity began to wonder why he came and her steadily growing rage became a ticking time bomb. Irrationally, she pondered whether it was just to bug her or gloat or some other silly thing she knew Endymion would never do...

The blonde clenched her fingers into a fist. _Calm down, Usagi. Don't explode on poor, innocent Mamo-chan..._

"What do you want?" she ground out at last, breaking the quiescence between them. Serenity fought and failed to maintain a straight voice.

"May I come in?" Endymion inquired, keeping a guarded undertone. Ooh, yay. More interruptions and even less time to work. Why not just invite Small Lady home now and place another ball into her eager hands?

_No, run, Mamo-chan! Run while you still can; save yourself! I'm worse than a woman experiencing PMS right now..._

But contrary to her wild contemplations, Serenity complied with "Knock yourself out."

_Please. You and everyone else in this palace. Tranquilizer darts recommended_.

Endymion cautiously opened the door and winced as Serenity looked up. Her countenance was haggard, even slightly mad to one who was ignorant of how much she had toiled away over this report. The frightening visage was exaggerated by bloodshot eyes and fly-away hair, and she seemed poised to bite his head off at any given slip of the tongue. Belatedly, the thought that no sane person looked this way popped into Endymion's brain. He quelched the assessment immediately. This was Serenity he was talking about, and every human deserved at least one lapse in civility... even if it was the one person who never seemed to have those days.

"Darling? There's... ah... some visitors here for you. They're in the Great Hall."

"Send them away."

"I think you'd like to see them."

"Mamo-chan, can't you see how busy I am?" Serenity snapped. "I'm so far behind! Send them away. Tell them to come another day."

"I really think you'll want to see them. Besides, you need a break. It isn't healthy to do something constantly for two days straight."

"Unless it's sex, of course. Our honeymoon was evidence enough of that." The ghost of a smile flitted onto the Queen's face; a welcome relief for Endymion. He'd missed her upturning lips, a sight so common that he didn't appreciate it until it was gone. The King rejoiced over returning to humor to his wife.

"Well, that's different," he grinned back. The male monarch added slyly, "We should try that again sometime."

"Maybe in a world where Small Lady never existed to demand our full attention," Serenity returned. She sighed. "Sorry for being so cranky. I'm just really tired. My hand hurts and I'm sick of staring at this piece of paper for so long. Creativity in reporting isn't my forte either, and I pity the person forced to read my dull writing."

"Let's make a deal," Endymion said. "I'll take over for you, on the premise that you in turn go out and just visit with our guests for an hour."

"Isn't that cheating?" Serenity countered, arching a skeptical brow. Endymion smirked coyly.

"Not if no one catches you. Besides, I'm the King, right? And this is a _royal_ discertation, right? 'Royal' implying us, right? Besides, I helped _commission_ the damn thing into being, so I think I have a say on how it works and whether the rules change! And as King, can't I, like, do whatever I want within reason? And I want to help my wife finish her report so she doesn't kill herself- or anyone else for that matter- in the process! Think of it as my early birthday present."

"I think you're grasping at straws, Mamo-chan. And remind me again why I let you within ten feet of our child? 'And as King, can't I, like, do whatever I want'? You repeat that to her, and we'll have a revolt on our hands, and her quoting that with the word 'Princess' substituting 'King'!" Serenity joked. She shook her head humorously. "But I suppose you have a point somewhere in there. I just hope that this isn't my _only_ present."

"Later, love, later." Endymion pecked her on the cheek as she pouted. "And you forgot to add 'within reason' to your rehash of my embarassing yet memorable quote. That, sweetie, is our salvation if Small Lady chooses to use it as cause for rebellion. Now, will you take me up on my offer?"

"Well..."

"Please? No one will be able to tell. Look how messy your handwriting gets as you go along; it will be easy to duplicate!"

"Fine," the odangoed one gave in, huffing at her conformity. "But only for an hour. After that, it's me in that seat, buddy. Oh, and could you do me an eensy favor and start on the financial records section while you're at it? I never was good dealing with money, only spending it."

Endymion laughed. "Go. Have fun with your friends."

"Friends? Mamo-chan, who are we talking about here?"

"Michiru-san, Haruka-san, and Hotaru-chan."

"WHAT!? Why didn't you say so before!? I would have gone in an instant, without agreeing to your stupid deal!"

Endymion sweatdropped, realizing how simple everything would have gone for him if he _had_ taken that route. His humble and mumbled reasoning,

"I was afraid I'd lose my head in the process."

On her way out the door, fairly running, Serenity whapped her husband upside the head.

"Meanie. But you might have been right about that." Then she called on her way into the hall, "I love you; you know that!"

"I love you too," Endymion responded, but when she was gone he continued jokingly, "But one must certainly tread lightly around you come mid-year reports."

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

A/N: So I'd planned on writing in Serenity's visit with the three Outers in this chapter, but it ended up being really long and I'm eager to post what I have currently. Been too long of a wait anyway! I think it's enough to hold people over until then, right?

Reviews are like lifeblood for me, and they prompt me to post quicker!

**AngelMoon Girl**


	23. The Wind, the Sea and the Silence

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. Now, how clever was that?

A/N: A brief word of gratitude to my reviewers: **ChibiUsa20, edward-lover-456, Sailor Stella, persian85033, mae-E, PerlaNemesis, HikariRedPearl, Richforce, PhantasyDreamer, Princess Rosalie, Usagi of Feudal Moon Era, Mibz, IAmTheBattleMaiden, themoonprincesswhowasarabbi... **(sorry if there was more to your name but it cut it off there), **Walks In Faith, **and** greenfieldnews. **

**Snapshots of the Royals**

Part 23: "The Wind, the Sea and the Silence"

* * *

Serenity raced down the halls, struggling to keep one foot from tripping the other as she re-did her odango. Multi-tasking was definitely _not_ her forte! She cursed her previous dishevelment. Good presentation of self had certainly not been high on her priorities! But now that she had guests, the Queen was regretting her earlier disregard.

Moments before Serenity passed through the arching double doors into the great, high-ceilinged entrance hall, she paused. Breathing was good. Hyperventilating... not so good. She collected her wits, patted down her dress, then gracefully floated through the doors as if none of the last few days of stress ever happened. The demeanor didn't fit the atmosphere, the Queen soon found.

"Usagi-san!" Sailor Neptune squealed, countenance radiating excitement. It seemed her normally sophisticated disposition had been flung out the window in favor of glee and childish antics. She bound toward the momentarily overcome monarch, engulfing her in embrace in one full swipe. "Oh, it's been so long... _so long_..."

Serenity choked back tears of joy as she squeezed the older sea Senshi back. Her cerculean orbs swept over Neptune's shoulder and watched as Uranus and Saturn exchanged a chuckle, then jogged over to the breathless couple.

"Don't suffocate Her Majesty, Michiru," Uranus reprimanded humorously. "You'll cause a world disaster!"

"Hush up, you," the aqua-haired virago snapped playfully, relinquishing her vice grip on Serenity. She moved back to let Uranus and Saturn greet the Queen similarly, smiling as she tucked a strand of blue, shoulder-length hair behind her ear.

When at last the exuberant reunion ended, Serenity cleared her throat to push the stubborn lump down. In youth, she'd have been balling her eyes out in joy, but age had taught her a lesson or two in refinement. "It's so good to see you again."

"Really! Last I recall, our brief gathering was cut short by the Dark Moon," Uranus drawled, cracking her knuckles. "And while that was fun, it kind of killed any reminiscing we might have begun."

They all laughed soberly. Serenity looked to the kitchens, then up to the ceiling. It almost appeared as if she were gazing through it. "Let's take our banter elsewhere; no use lingering in the entrance hall. There's a new addition to the palace I want to show you. And we can have victuals brought up."

"Uranus, catch me! I'm going to faint!" Neptune howled, feigning flagging knees as she stumbled against her partner.

"Did mine ears just deceive me? '_Victuals_'? That's a mighty big word for you, Usagi-san," Uranus teased, elbowing her friend in the ribs as Neptune righted herself. "Do you even know what it means?" Serenity pouted.

"What! I'm the Queen, right? Shouldn't I be honing my dusty vocabulary? It means food."

Saturn giggled lightly. "Still a food connoisseur, I see."

"Now, is that you quoting Mamoru-san or...?" Neptune added, slinging a gloved arm round the blonde's shoulders. Serenity shoved her off.

"Shut up."

An enormous grin. "Yes, Your Majesty."

Serenity rolled her eyes. She excused herself and exitted into the kitchens, where servants loitered and the various cooks prepared dinner. In Serenity's private opinion, none could match the skill of Sailor Jupiter, who routinely would show up in an apron, ready to whip up a meal of delicious, meticulous fine dining. She called over a few of the staff, explaining her idea. When she returned, the Outer trio were patiently waiting for her guidance. She began leading them up corridors and multiple flights of stairs.

"So, where are we going?" Saturn spoke up quietly from directly behind the Neo-Queen.

"To the top of the center tower. Mamo-chan's been commissioning the construction; I think he has a flare for creation. His mind is... brilliant, to say the least. I don't know where the designs come from. You'll see why I say this when we get there. It's amazing," Serenity replied in sigh.

After almost ten minutes of vigorous exercise ascending stairway after stairway (no wonder the Royal Family maintained such slender figures!), the quartet came upon a regal archway. Carved over the curving oak was a simple and sweet message, obviously scribed by the King:

_Dedicated to the bearer of my heart, whose own holds more beauty than a thousand roses and a million sunsets. All my love._

Serenity blushed, foregoing comment. The heartfelt inscription spoke for itself. She pushed through the doors under the arch, and entered into a room that took the others' breath away.

It was completely glass, with a complete 360-degree view of Crystal Tokyo from the highest structural height of the city. The ceiling rose into a point, then coalesced together. They were at the top floor of the palace. In the center of the large space was a soaring waterfall, with a home-grown garden of roses scattered around the rushing liquid. Crystal benches were set in a semi-circle around the cascade, and the group slowly squished into one. No words were swapped as silence became ruler. The four inhaled the sight of the sprawling suburbia, with its lush countryside and rising, sun-sparkling buildings of crystal. Just beyond, tracing the horizon and barely visible, was the sea. The sky circling the four was like a cozy sweater; baby blue hued, with occasional cirrus clouds splashed child-like across the backdrop. It reminded Serenity of Small Lady's finger paints; how the girl would take an excess amount onto her hands and smear the copious substance across her paper, grinning as if she were the creator of a small world.

Quiescence didn't maintain its grasp for long. Saturn, surprisingly, was the one to break reverie.

"How is Small Lady, Usagi-chan? I haven't seen her in so long," the ebony-headed girl brooded, and her parental figures regarded her with sympathy.

"That's right, you haven't met her yet," Serenity frowned, touching her cheek with a petite figure. "My, it has been a long time..."

"Hotaru has missed Small Lady ever since she returned to the future after the Nehelenia ordeal," Uranus explained, stroking the youngest's raven locks. Saturn averted her aubergine-onyx eyes, probably trying to hide her strong emotions. "And it's difficult for her, because she knows that Lady isn't supposed to know who she is in the past, and therefore she can't initiate a friendship with the Princess until after that second return to the future."

"Yes," Serenity mused, reaching over to hug Saturn from the side. "Yes, I'm so sorry, Hotaru-chan. To have to wait to become friends with my daughter, and knowing that she needs to grow up first... and when you two were so close in the past... or is it future? I'm so confused when it comes to time... But can't Pluto let a tiny indiscretion occur, for your sake? Small Lady is still so young; she may not remember it a few years from now."

"Pluto_ is_ allowing a minor encounter between us," Saturn said brightly, straightening up from a slump. "That is what gives me hope. Tomorrow, we're attending Small Lady's birthday party; all of us- even Pluto is leaving her post to come! She said I can see and briefly talk to the Princess, so long as the meeting is quick. I think that will be enough to sate my sorrow until Lady ages."

"I apologize again for the sadness this must cause you, Hotaru-chan. If I could do anything, you know I would."

"I know."

A maid entered, laden with a tray of appetizer-like provisions. She took trepid footfalls toward the royal and her guardians, seemingly afraid that any amount of movement would send the victuals toppling to the floor. Serenity thanked her kindly, easing her burden quickly. The woman wiped sweat from her brow, collapsing onto a bench and commenting,

"Your Majesty, that climb is murder!"

"Oh, and with all this in your hands! Shimano-san, I'm so sorry. I was stupid to have forgotten how hard it would be to have food brought up here. You'll have a little extra in your paycheck for your troubles," Serenity bemoaned. "My sincerest apologies."

Uranus and Neptune traded raised eyebrows and soft smiles. What a heart of gold! Crystal Tokyo didn't know how lucky it was.

"Also, King Endymion wishes me to deliver a message. He says, and I quote, 'I can't do this any longer; get your butt down to the office before your paper suddenly becomes filled with scurile remarks and numerous colorful profanities'."

"Ah. Er, well I best be going now," Serenity coughed, not sparing a glance toward her comrades as she tried to slip from the room. She was assailed by the three before making it to the door.

"What the hell was that about, Usagi-san?"

"Nothing, nothing," the mother of one waved them off, but the women weren't to be shunted off topic. Serenity broke for the door, squealing and giggling as they took up pursuit. Saturn, the only sane one, ceased her chase and sighed.

"We'll get her to tell us tomorrow, guys."

They ignored her, and the lone Warrior of Destruction took perch on a bench beside the waterfall, rolling her eyes as she listened to the sound of one royal Queen and two royal Guardians run like children around the palace.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading and review! Next chapter sees the fourth birthday of Small Lady and more Outers!

**AngelMoon Girl**


	24. Luna P

Disclaimer: (writer in dark room) Shh. It's a government conspiracy to keep it quiet... but... gosh, I can't keep it secret anymore! I OWN SAILOR MOON! BWHAHAHAHA- oh, shoot. Knew I shouldn't have gotten excited like that, and now they're in my house! Where's that pepper spray when you need it ("Twilight" movie reference!! :-D)?

A/N: I worship you, reviewers! Together, we shall bound over the 400 review mark with this chapter and parade into the depths of unknown waters of... uh... reviewdom! Tee hee. Just kidding. I want to thank **ChibiUsa20, PerlaNemesis, Richforce, Alastor Xaphon, DavisJes, wildflower1014, Walks In Faith, Bin 82501, mae-E, IAmTheBattleMaiden, artstarcarolaina, Princess Rosalie, Kitkino86, **and** Magic713.**

**Snapshots of the Royals**

Part 24: "Luna P"

* * *

"Balloons? Cake? Streamers? Uh... games? Decorations?" Serenity listed off, tacking down fingers as she went.

"Check, check, check, check, and more checks," The middle-aged maid responded. "Small Lady's birthday party is all set up."

"Good. The guests will begin arriving shortly; could you escort them outdoors as they are welcomed in?"

"Yes, Your Majesty," the woman bowed, to the distasteful grimace of the aforesaid Queen. "Ah, I see a few have already coalesced in the entrance hall; Rorunkin-san is waving them over- hold on..." She wandered off to aid the elderly, butler-looking fellow manning the front doors. Serenity squinted; noticing a few familar faces in the throng that poured itself into the palace. She wanted this birthday to be one Small Lady remembered, which was partly brought on by the guilt of not having spent as much time with her daughter as she should have. This year, and especially the last couple days, had been incredibly hectic. In atonement, nearly all of the children of Crystal Tokyo had been invited, along with the royal family's closest family and friends. The occasion was made even more special by the fact that two birthdays were being celebrated, even if Serenity insisted on keeping Small Lady as the focal point of the party. She'd promised the Senshi- rather reluctantly and after much bartering, begging, and persuasion- that her yearly commemoration of age (each birthday was now something to dread, the older the woman became) would take place privately the next day.

Serenity's parents, brother, and who she guessed would soon be her sister-in-law, escaped the horde to come embrace the monarch. Serenity beamed, kissing each on the cheek as they wished her a happy birthday. Mika spied around the blonde, searching for the youngest, who was normally in toe.

"I've seen the first birthday girl, but where's the guest of honor?" she inquired, latching onto the arm of Shingo. He frowned at Serenity playfully.

"Don't keep my niece from me, sis! I have a little present for her I'm dying to give!"

Serenity rolled her eyes and shoved her brother. "Be nice to me, it's my birthday! You never were good at that." As a sidenote, she added, "Small Lady's with Mamo-chan in the control room. I do believe she's a tad shy around large groups of strangers. Being holed up in the palace her whole life hasn't helped any."

"What's Mamoru-san doing in the control room?" Kenji asked gruffly, the merest hint of concern to his tone. He wrapped his arm around Ikuko and drew her protectively to his body, evidently fearing the worst. Serenity knew he was right to be worried. Everyone had been warned of the threatening Dark Moon, and the city's defenses were justifiably on red alert for attack.

"Mamo-chan's upping the security and scanning guests as they enter for any form of weaponry. You never can be too careful." The last words were spoken rather sadly. Serenity still mourned the loss of utopia's peace, and Mamo-chan having to scan even innocent civilians was testimony to how much the world had changed after that one incident of insurrection. "Hold on, I'll go bring her down."

She floated etherally up the winding marble staircase, catching the gazes of guests who stopped to stare open-mouthed at the way she seemed to hover as opposed to step. She marched down the hall, taking a series of complicated twists and turns before descending once more. Even though the complexity of the hall passages on the way to the control room was a nuisance, the Queen knew it was a safety precaution and thanked God for its secrecy during these dark times. She finally stopped before a steel door in an underground cavern, and placed her palm upon a monitor next to it. A white light fizzed across her appendage. Serenity waited patiently for the responding beep to signal her allowance of entry. The machine was rigged to only give members of the royal palace permission, with limitations to those not expressly descended from the White Moon.

The loud beep resounded once, proceeded by the steel door sliding back to reveal a large, domed, niche-like room. An array of state-of-the-art computers lined the walls in a semi-circle, with Endymion perched in a stylish black armchair in the center of the machinery. He was tapping at a keyboard, watching on the main screen as Mercury's latest scanning technology checked guests for suspicious materials. His arms were crooked into an awkward position because of Small Lady, nestled in his lap and half-asleep. Her head continuously fell and popped in a rhythmic dance, eyes alternately closing and flying open. Serenity chuckled at her daughter, surprised at how she could be sleepy on her own birthday. The incarnadine orbs flickered over in her direction as Serenity sauntered over to the pair.

"Here's where the guest of honor has been hiding out," the girl's mother commented teasingly. "You'll miss your own birthday party if you fall asleep."

" 'M tired," the four year old princess mumbled, rubbing her itchy eyes with a balled fist. "I stayed up after my beddy-bye time 'cuz I was excited fer today." Endymion patted her head, inbetween the two pink odango crowned by alabaster-hued bows.

"Listen to your mother. I'm sure your grandparents will be happy to see you," he nudged.

"I sawed them _yesterday_," Small Lady whined, burrowing her face into his cloak. "I wanna take a nap."

"Well this is a first," Serenity grinned, arching her brow. "If only she'd adopted this position a few years ago. Life would have been so much simpler!"

"C'mon Small Lady, go down with your mother. I'll follow shortly," Endymion said firmly, untangling her body from his and setting the child upright. She pouted, clinging to his sleeves and petulantly arguing against his order.

"Enough of this childish nonsense," Endymion gently scolded, pushing her grabby arms down to her sides. "Why don't you want to attend your own birthday party?" Serenity came around to crouch next to the cotton candy head, listening intently as she calmly appraised the girl's pursed countenance. Small Lady seemed to sag, ceasing her struggle with an air of defeat.

"Too much people. It scares me," she explained.

"Why? All of your friends will be there, and your family... the Senshi... Papa and I... we'll all be there with you," Serenity soothed. She rubbed up and down the Princess' arm. "Okay?"

"Okay," Small Lady conceded, grasping onto the fingers that stroked her. Led by the woman that bore her, Princess Usagi Small Lady Serenity, now a Royal Highness of four, exitted the control room and made her way down to the party.

oOo

The minute the little royal family began their descent down the spiral staircase and guests caught sight of them once more, Small Lady seemed to shrink into her mother. She grabbed the white fabric of the Queen's gown, clutching it for dear life as she kept up a step behind the elder's. The closer they got to the ground, the farther behind Serenity Small Lady lingered. Finally, at the bottom, the small princess had completely disappeared behind the form of her female parent. Serenity chuckled, bending over and gathering up the timid four year old. Small Lady hid her features in the shoulder of the monarch as Serenity announced humorously in a loud voice,

"A year older and a smidgen shier every day, I present to you, the Princess Usagi Small Lady Serenity."

A low rumble of laughter echoed her words, like a ripple through water. People clapped; cheered; passing on their well-wishes for both the Neo-Queen and her daughter. Chatter convalesced, whereas before silence had dawned as the Queen and her offspring made their way down. Serenity called,

"I invite you all outside, where sustenance and entertainment have been provided!"

As one, the throng moved for the wide-open double doors leading outside, where the late June sun lured all with its heavenly warm beckon. Serenity knew she and Lady would join everyone soon, but right now, a homicidal brother was going to kill her if he didn't see his niece soon.

oOo

The Royal Family and their guard slowly shifted outside to under the baby blue canopy of afternoon. After friends were reunited (the Outers showed up soon after Serenity's family did) and embraces were exchanged, Endymion returned bearing good news. All attending had arrived, and after being swept, were deemed clean. The White Moon Queen had been joyous. There was hope for humankind yet! Not every occasion went hand in hand with fear, and she exulted the fact that her little angel's festivities would go as planned. No worrying about assassination attempts; no jettison of rebellious guests with ulterior motives... Just a lovely celebration of life under the hot June sun, while relishing under the light of her Lady's smile as she opened the mountain of gifts.

Of course, not all of them would remain. The trio had concurred that to keep all would be selfish; a Crown Princess had far more toys to play with than she needed, and for her to horde the hundreds of gifts would only encourage greed. And Serenity did not want her only daughter, much less the future queen, to grow up with an insatiable avarice. The next monarch had to be wealthy in knowledge and kindness, not money and materials. Their decision, supplied by Small Lady herself in an altruistic act that brought tears to her parents' eyes: to donate all but Small Lady's favoritest presents to the local Crystal Tokyian orphanage. Thinking back on it, Serenity realized that there really had been no other options. It was simply the nicest thing to do, and the most opportune place. The only other exceptions to this contribution would be birthday gifts from the Senshi and Lady's family.

When Small Lady had finished tearing open all of the invitee's presents while perched in the Neo-Queen's lap (growing less and less vigorous as time went on, but Serenity praised her constance- for a four-year-old, the generosity she displayed was positively laudable), the Senshi came foward all at once to present their gift, Sailor Mercury holding the wrapped object. It had been a combined effort, but the blunette was to be awarded the most credit. For the better part of a year, she'd been steadily working on a project, with research aided by her fellow warriors, the King and the Queen. Everyone knew the project had to come into fruition at some point, and what better time than now?

"Small Lady, this is a very special gift from all of us," Mercury began, setting the parcel onto the lap of the aforementioned heir. "May you always find solace in the companionship of a friend, no matter how lonely you might feel."

Small Lady appraised the package, turning it over in her hand. She was pretty sure it was a ball, considering its circular shape, and internally wondered what all the fuss was about. She had millions of balls. Why was this one going to be so special? Well, there was only one way to find out...

The paper was soon shredded and Small Lady giggled. A distorted Luna face gazed up at her, complete with exaggerated eyes, a crescent moon sigil, button nose, mischevious smile, and funny little antena protruding out of its head. What a silly little ball! But it would be hard to kick, what with the countenance of her feline friend gazing back at her. Mama had always warned her about mistreating animals, and to kick that visage would feel like giving Luna the boot. Small Lady frowned immediately.

"Do you know what this is, Small Lady?" Serenity softly inquired, setting her palm on the toy creature. An undertone of reverence danced in her voice. Small Lady shrugged.

"Ball?"

"Actually, it's not," Mercury put in slyly, and with a grin she reached into her pocket and produced a remote. Lady eyed it, nonplussed, and a tad wary. She watched as the blue-headed pedantic clicked a button on it, all the while keeping a steady aim on the Luna head.

"Come to life, my little creation. Small Lady, meet the Luna Sphere, your personal playmate. 'Luna P' for short."

Luna, at the feet of the Queen, scoffed. Artemis bumped her playfully, and the feline smiled at him. She knew this day would come... when Mercury (oh, how the warrior had fallen!) would be cajoled into creating a warped counterpart to her (should she insert 'beautiful', here? Just to constrast herself with that... _horrid_ rendition of herself?) features. Ah, well. If it made the little Princess happy...

The four year old gasped. The minute Mercury tapped the remote, the ball in her arms fizzed into being. The half-moon eyes blurred, then flashed into illumination. It rose, emitting a mechanic buzz that sounded rather like a bug's squeal. Small Lady thought it was cute. Luna P was chirping at her!

"Luna... P?"

The aforementioned machine responded, flying at the startled Princess and rubbing her face. The girl chuckled. "Mama, look, it likes me!"

"I think you two will become fast friends," Serenity commented warmly. "Very fast friends." She exchanged a look with Endymion, at her side with his idiosyncratic expression of love in place. He shifted the sceptor in his hand to pat Small Lady on the head.

"There's more. Small Lady, I want you to bounce it, calling "Luna P, henge!" while thinking of an object. Then throw it up in the air, and watch what happens! Okay?" Mercury coaxed.

Small Lady nodded energetically. She began pounding Luna P against the ground. "Luna P... henge!" She flung the sphere up in the air, and Luna P began swirling and whirling before disappearing in a puff of pink smoke. Suddenly, a little doll dropped from the cotton candy wisps and into the arms of the four year old. Her jaw dropped.

"Where's my Luna?" she whined, shaking the doll as if the cat head would ejaculate from within it. A foreboding quiver ensnared the Princess' lips, and Serenity said to Mercury in a cough,

"Ah, maybe you should explain the rest to her now."

"Small Lady, that doll _is _Luna P. When you transform her like that, she will momentarily take on the form of that which you desire. Think really hard about wanting Luna P to poof back into her original being, and she'll turn back."

Lady scrunched her face up comically, and an instant later, the doll in her arms exploded in dust back into Luna P. The child squealed merrily.

"What do you say, sweetheart?" Endymion said.

"Thank you, everyone!" Small Lady cried, hugging Luna P to her chest. This was going to be her new best friend! She hopped off her mother's lap, racing around to each familar Senshi and giving them a grateful embrace. She stopped short of the outers, eying them apprehensively, before deciding to forego speaking to them at all. She trotted back over to Serenity, suddenly shy again as she clutched her new comrade close.

The Outers approached the little Majesty next.

"I'm afraid we have no gifts for Her Majesty the Princess, as the solar patrols have kept us quite busy," Neptune apologized, linking arms with Uranus.

"But, we do want to impart our best wishes on the Light of Crystal Tokyo and pray that as she ages, she grows not only in beauty, but in wisdom, kindess, and power as well," the sandy blonde added.

"Happy birthday, Small Lady," Saturn curtsied, from in front of her parental unit. Small Lady's line of sight centered the longest on the black warrior, orbs curious and searching. There was a spark of... something held within their depths, and Saturn knew that deep down, her future best friend felt some sort of connection to her. But for now, the littlest one settled deeper against her mother, grasping the Queen's fingers for reassurance. She was still too young yet, that was for sure. Independence had not even rooted itself.

Pluto separated herself from her posse, coming to stand in front of Small Lady. She too saw the ember of recognition; the flicker that signified what was to come, but said only,

"I have no real gift either, but come bearing an addition."

"Addition?" Serenity repeated, assessing the aubergine whisper in Pluto's eyes.

"Yes. For the Luna Sphere." She placed the tip of her Garnet Rod on the crown of Luna P, and Small Lady twitched. She started pulling the ball away, but Serenity grabbed her arm and shook her head no.

"She's giving you a gift."

Reluctantly, the child loosened her grip. Pluto muttered under her breath, seeming to chant and sing and speak all at once. The Garnet began to glow deep crimson, transferring power within into the head of Small Lady's companion. It too glowed incarnadine, then ceased as Pluto brought the Rod back to her side.

"What was that?" Endymion asked.

"I just gave Luna P the ability to emit an ultrasonic pitch if ever Small Lady falls into danger, thus informing me and then you of any hazards to her safety." Pluto turned and pinned Lady with her gaze, directly in the eyes. Uncomfortable, Small Lady shrunk into her mother, but maintained the connection. "There is another feature I just added as well; one that will not present itself until the time has come. And when that fateful day occurs, I will activate it. Until then, I bid you a happy birthday, Small Lady. May Chronos, the god of Time, grant you all the necessities and wisdom the Crown Princess title requires."

Then the Gaurdian of Time slipped back into the ring of Outers, becoming quiescent. She was suddenly a shadow among the quartet; inscrutable and unsuspecting. Serenity nodded at her. She stood, setting down Small Lady. Happily, the girl began bouncing her cat sphere around, and it complied just as boisterously to her will. The party went on, with Senshi migrating into the crowd and greeting guests. Endymion and Serenity locked fingers, then followed suit as they welcomed and made banter with the commonfolk.

"Luna P, henge!"

The Princess' playmate erupted into a balloon, and Lady caught it gleefully. She scurried over to her mother, and lifted the string to the blonde's face. The blue balloon bobbed up and boinked Her Majesty on the nose, and she started.

"Small Lady, what...?"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MAMA!"

Serenity laughed, accepting the present.

"Ooh, is this for me?"

"Yes."

"I can keep it?"

"No. It's my Luna P."

"Oh." Serenity gathered up her daughter and kissed her thoroughly. "But I suppose it's the thought that counts, right?"

* * *

A/N: Review, please! That's all,

**AngelMoon Girl**


	25. To Quell Your Fears

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

A/N: Hello, and thank you to **Kitkino86, Bumblebee's Girl, snoopykid2991, Walks In Faith, Sailor Stella, Richforce, Alastor Xaphon, small876, ChibiUsa20, edward-lover-456, Usagi of Feudal Moon Era, Perla Nemesis, DavisJes, Mae-E, **and** Tia.**

**Snapshots of the Royals**

Part 25: "To Quell Your Fears"

* * *

A brilliant eruption of lightning flared across the canopy of midnight, sending reflective beams off the structures of crystal strewn about the famed city. They danced around; bouncing and echoing their gleam long after the proceding rumble. These were the times when Serenity really, really regretted forming her New World out of such a glassy material. But of course, she wasn't about to tell her husband that. It was only through body language that the aforementioned Endymion could infere this fact at all.

"Usako, are you alright?" the pajama-laden King inquired soliticiously, sitting up against the pillows and watching as a second growl of thunder sent his wife into convulsions. Her whole back seemed to spasm; or at least every muscle embedded there. She had her head buried beneath a pillow- for sake of quiet, she'd muttered before plunging to safety- so he couldn't see her expression. The only indication of her fear lay in the muffled voice that issued out from under the cushion.

"F-fine," was the reply, followed by a throat clearing. Endymion knew she was only trying to pass off the stutter as mere phlegm. He sighed, gazing up at the arched ceiling and twiddling his thumbs. When should he let her know he wasn't deceived by this charade? After all, almost an hour had passed since face first dove down and her excuse of quiescence was last mentioned. Sleep,_ really_.

Perhaps a few more minutes. It was a tad comical, actually. Endymion knew Serenity would admit her weakness in due time. He knew perfectly well that lurking behind her tranquil royal exterior, the Usagi of old was frightened to death of the little tempest. He vaguely wondered if the woman was trying to put on a tough facade for him, to prove her maturity or what not... but that notion was silly. He loved her just the way she was- a Queen scared of thunderstorms or not, she would always be Usako to him.

Lightning ricocheted across the heavens again, and before thunder had a chance to amplify it with sound, a familiar squeal roused the King from his stupor. "I'm going to go check on Small Lady. Want to come?"

A distant "Mm-hm" and "Ngh-ngh" emitted from the makeshift cocoon. Endymion creaked off the mattress and slipped into the hall. The walk to Small Lady's bedroom was short, but in that time frame, two more thrills of thunder rocketed the palace.

_Hope Usako hasn't wet our bed yet_... he chuckled inwardly.

The door handle was cold on the King's fingertips, and he pushed and released quickly. The door opened to reveal a ghastly sight.

No blood lined the walls, no bonds hung from the bedpost, but there might as well have been, the way Endymion's heart plummeted. The vision of Small Lady's bed, empty of its occupant and showcasing haphazard sheets, seared itself into the man's brain and forced it into numbness. A million scenarios- all ending with an unhappy conclusion encompassing the death of a Princess and mourning of her parents- tumbled around dizzily in his mind.

_Small Lady- no- kidnapped... no_!

Sensation returning to his frozen limbs, Endymion rushed into his daughter's chamber and roared "Small Lady!". His fearsome and frightened tone was drowned out by a matching boom of thunder, exploding at the same moment as his yell.

Heart pounding and temples throbbing, the ebony-head stumbled over to the bed and grasped blindly at the coverlet. He squeezed it in his hands, swaying.... trying hard not to faint- Small Lady needed her father to be fully cogent right now... she needed to be saved from- from what? Who stole his candle; his baby; his dancing spark of life? Oh hell, Lady was _gone_! Gone, gone, gone, gone! How could he have been so foolish; so blind? So-

"Papa?"

Endymion choked. "L-Lady? Wh-where are you?" He nearly toppled over in relief at hearing her twinkling child's tenor. So much for search parties and ransoms at ready, as were his next thoughts after disbelief and guilt.

The owner of the voice creeped out from beneath the bed, clutching her bunny rabbit inherited from Serenity. It looked disheveled, and the brunt of much terror-induced embracing. Endymion almost laughed. He should have known- just like her mother, that one! This time, the former superhero did sink to the floor. His flagging knees just could not support him any longer.

"Oh God, Small Lady... You had me so scared there; I thought you'd been kidnapped or something."

"I'm s-s-sorry, Papa, but I was so scared of the thunder an' lightnin'!" Her young Majesty proclaimed tearily, collapsing into the arms of Papa. Now everything would be alright...

"Don't hide under the bed anymore, Small Lady," Endymion chastised gently, because he was unable to summon up any choleric undertones right now. "People can't see you, and when the Neo-Princess is nowhere to be found, people often jump to conclusions, acting before they ask."

" 'kay," the girl sniffed, nuzzling into his warmth and only taking in half of what her father was saying. Already, sleep was stealing her eyes, coaxing them closed as the black of her mind beckoned the child in.

But then lightning lit up the back of her eyelids, and Small Lady shouted as thunder howled with her. She really hated, hated, _hated_ storms!

"Shh, shh," Endymion soothed, running circles on her back with his palm. "It's only thunder."

"It scares me," Usagi Small Lady Serenity whined in contradiction, as if her answer made all the sense in the world. "Make it stop, Papa!"

"If only I could, love," he murmured. "I'd be doing two women a favor... and perhaps save myself a bit of trouble, too." He grinned at that.

"Papa?"

"Yes?"

Small Lady gazed up at him, pleadingly. Uh oh, puppy dog red eyes... she knew him too well...

"Stay with me tonight. Please? I don't wanna be alone..."

One.

Two.

Three.

Three seconds of the "Papa-I-love-you-I'm-your-only-child-and-I-need-you" look, and Endymion was ensnared.

"Oh... alright. Only tonight, though. I'll go let your mother know," he gave in. Setting Small Lady onto her large bed, Endymion strode over to the door and opened it, only to cry out in surprise.

"Usako!?"

"M-Mamo-chan!" a clearly startled Neo-Queen yowled, jumping back in surprise. She had a pillow pressed comically to her bosom, and a puffy-eyed appearance that closely resembled Small Lady's. One that silently alluded of tears and trepidation. Endymion melted, pulling the trembling monarch into his protective body.

"Sweetheart... I recall from the recesses of my mind that you wished to remain in your room?" He couldn't help a little playful jab. "Are you going to tell me know how afraid you are of the storm now?"

Serenity sniffled, just like Small Lady. "Maybe..."

"Well, that's good enough for me. I suppose you want to join Small Lady to... er, comfort her?"

"She'll comfort me, a whole lot more than I'd be able to comfort her," the woman joked, and Endymion smiled at how the traces of her panic attack were slowly fading at each sparring tease. Thunder struck and Small Lady yelled, but this time, Serenity faced it with laudable ease. She was in Mamo-chan's arms now, and nothing could ever touch her there. He always knew just how to quell one's fears with a simple hug.

* * *

A/N: Thank you, and Merry Christmas! Enjoy the holidays, and I give wishes for the best in the new year!

Review! Until next time, I am,

**AngelMoon Girl**


	26. Beauty of a Rose

Disclaimer: I do not own this epic saga we all love, and sadly, nor do I own the poem Endymion quotes later in the chapter. While I do write my own poetry often, this time I was a bit lazy and just went online looking for a suitable piece of prose. "Beauty of the Rose" is by F. William Broome, and can be found on www. authorsden .com (I apologize for the strange spacing inbetween the words, but this site would delete it otherwise).

A/N: As always, my humble regards to last chapter's reviewers: **Walks In Faith, Kitkino86, Richforce, mae-E, Bumblebee's Girl, Sailor Stella, Perla Nemesis, Miss DnG, Alastor Xaphon, **and** Usagi of Feudal Moon Era.**

**Snapshots of the Royals**

Part 26: "Beauty of a Rose"

* * *

August was dying into September, and with the change of the seasons came a significant decrease in the number of flowers. Japan was famed for its warm weather, but this year, weathermen had warned that it was going to be a much chillier winter solstice than expected for the climate of Crystal Tokyo. Fall had decided to descend on the populus early. Already, the trees were glowing golds and crimsons, and the sun had dimmed in intensity as the Earth rotated farther away from it. With all these changes in nature, it was only inevitable that the famous flower gardens of the palace were not as magnificent as they normally were at this time of year. Endymion persuaded his wife that an "end of the summer" romantic stroll was in order, so they could enjoy the palace roses before the petals all wilted away for the winter. Of course, that wasn't his primary reason. The red roses certainly weren't as interesting as the cerculean eyes of his Serenity. Nor did they smell half as sweet as her honey perfume, or compare in any way to her beauty. Roses _did_ make lovely gifts, and quick excuses to escape the walls of the palace, though...

But, sadly, they did not ward off excitable children, who were just as keen on an outside excursion as the King was.

Hmm, maybe a little dose of the stunning solution in Endymion's _special_ rose collection would be allowable...?

"Papa, Papa, I wanna come too," the obdurate young spawn of the frowning man proclaimed (more like 'demanded', the frustrated Papa thought). She tugged on his sleeve belligerently when he continued to grimace instead of respond.

"Small Lady, your mother and I need some time alone-"

"If you can go out, why can't I?" the four years and two month old whined, completely ignoring his sentiments. Serenity chuckled from behind the feuding pair.

"She has a point, Endymion. It's been a few days since the child's seen sunlight," she reasoned. Man, Endymion hated it when she used her reasoning voice. It normally meant she was right. He pouted, and Serenity gaped.

"Do mine eyes deceive me? Is my Mamo-chan _really_ acting more childish than our daughter?"

"A word, darling," the brunt of Serenity's teasing scowled out, grasping her arm and tugging them away from Small Lady's hearing. Nevertheless, the girl trotted after them. Endymion stopped, praying for patience before bending down to scold,

"This is an adult's conversation, Small Lady. Run along."

Serenity snorted, mumbling something about "Adults, ha!" that her love chose to wisely ignore. Lady frowned petulantly.

"No fair!" she exclaimed, but obeyed her father. Finally alone, Endymion faced his wife and shrunk a bit under her glare. The mood he had been trying to set now fell flat on its face. So much for a romantic atmosphere! And that was the excuse he used for his actions.

"Honey, I know Small Lady hasn't been out for a while and has every right to see sunlight, but this was supposed to be a romantic stroll; just you and I-"

"You're right. Small Lady _does_ deserve to be outside," Serenity cut in sharply, tongue wagging with her finger that jabbed him playfully in the chest. "Mamo-chan, you know how much I want her to have a normal life! A child cannot thrive behind locked doors! But right now, the only option she has is to be accompanied by a trusted adult when she parades outdoors, because alone, it's just not safe! _Please_, Mamo-chan, let her join us. She won't be a nuisance, and she won't kill the 'romantic mood'. She'll spend half her time jogging up ahead of us!"

The ebony-haired King sighed. He did understand her logic, and conceded with only a touch of reluctancy. He was Tuxedo Mask, the swoon of girls all over, right? He could make this garden-walk quixotic for his Usako, child or no in tow!

"Small Lady." She scuffled back over to the couple in a jiffy, only managing to trip twice over her feet on the amble over. Serenity was secreting a smile behind her hand at the comical sight. Endymion continued, "You have permission to come with us outside."

"Yay!" She punched the air, then grabbed both of their hands and dragged them to the front doors with no further ado.

oOo

Neo-Queen Serenity tucked her elegant white shawl closer, issuing a little shiver as the autumn breeze whispered by. Endymion smiled at his wife, watching her weather bane out of the corner of his eye. He patted her on the shoulder once, then helped her tighten the fabric so it protected her petite frame better.

"Thanks," she said gratefully, and moved into his side. Endymion wrapped his arm round her and rubbed vigorously up and down the pale, goosebumped appendage.

"It's not _that_ cold, is it?" he asked soliticiously, a coloring of concern and a drop of laughter coinciding in his tone. Serenity caught both, gazing up at him with a twisted frown.

"It's not that I'm delicate or anything," she growled softly, but lightened her reproach with twinkling orbs. "I'm just not used to chilly weather. Being couped up all day, in rooms with cozy, roaring fireplaces, has severely altered my adaptation skills."

"True."

"It's just because you're a man, laden with lots of extra muscle, skin, and a large dose of self-pride. Let's call it the 'manly-man' syndrome." Serenity teased, exclamating her point with a thump to his rock-hard ribs.

"Youch. I don't know whether to feel flattered or offended," he matched. "So I'll just ignore it and pretend that was a compliment."

"Smart man."

With the playful conversation over, Serenity directed her attention to the stone path up ahead. She could just see her daughter, pink odango bobbing and then disappearing behind overgrown brush. She upped her pace, unconsciously dragging Endymion along faster until she could see the odango once more. Her breathing returned, but she couldn't remember when it had failed her. Odd, what fear does to the body. It could heighten some senses, while totally impairing others.

"Usako, she's fine. She's a big girl now, and Small Lady is well aware of the protection limits. She knows the danger," Endymion soothed, noticing his wife's apprehension. "She also knows your rules."

"I know, dear. It's just hard to switch out of the 'mother-hen' mode and trust her to be responsible on her own," the blonde monarch explained. "Help distract me, before I run after her and lock her in the palace for forty years."

"Hmm, I think I have just the distraction you need," Endymion assured lightly, assuaging the tight atmosphere as he floated away. His return a few minutes later to fidgety Serenity brought wind of a rose, freshly plucked off a bush. She smiled gently at it, accepting the gift her savior of the same flower offered. It alone of all the blossoms seemed to radiate the bright incarnadine hue roses were famed for. The rest were dim; dying. Leave it to Endymion to find the needle in a haystack.

"Mm, my favorite selection." She raised the stem, testing the scent and finding it satisfying. "And sweet, too."

Endymion took a deep breath, then quoted with the lilt of a lusted lover,

"Billions of words in every language  
About the rose the blossom champion  
Loved by lovers as first and best choice

Long a currency of peace between two  
Soft beauty and heady aroma combine  
To speak soothing words of assurance

The gift of a single rose or a dozen  
Says for the giver what is intended  
By individuals friends and lovers

In an ultimate and simple offering  
Beauty of the rose is definitive when  
Reserved for one person to another."

Serenity stood, entranced and drowning in the genuinity of the words and overflow of romantic meaning. She sidled in closer to Endymion, breathing up into his enamored countenance, "That was beautiful. Where on earth did you hear such a lovely, musical piece of prose?"

Endymion took another step toward her, closing the gap between their bodies and changing propinquity into connection. He murmured over the rumble of their fluttering hearts,

"Truthfully, I can't remember. It was from the Old World. I read it once... and it just stuck with me all that time. Every time I recall the lyrics, your picture; your face, forms in my mind."

Serenity reached up on tiptoe, fingering at the lapels of his tuxedo as his firm hands held her in place, tight against his length. She drew his lips to his with one hand, twined into his thick black locks. As they parted, she whispered with a chuckle,

"That poem really does suit us, doesn't it, my man of the roses?"

"Like it was made for us; for this moment; for this love," the King agreed. He swooped down once more.

Distraction, indeed.

* * *

A/N: That was so sappy and so fun to write! I hope I was able to strike you with the visuals, as was my intention. And I hope this chapter on Usagi/Mamoru was a nice break from all those centered specifically on the family and the exploits of Small Lady.

Review!

**AngelMoon Girl**


	27. All in the Family, Royal Style

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

A/N: Who said marriage was all hugs and kisses? A one shot featuring a tift between Serenity and Endymion, the childish vulnerability of Small Lady when privy to the disagreement's contents, and Mercury's soft side. Enjoy!

Thank you **Walks in Faith, BiGgEsT. bOoKwOrM. iN. tHe. wOrLd, Alastor Xaphon, Perla Nemesis, Silvermoonlight9, Richforce, Sailor Stella, ChibiUsa20, Princess Rosalie, DavisJes, Kitkino86, Usagi of Feudal Moon Era, mae-E **and** fatesarchitect.**

**Snapshots of the Royals**

Part 27: "All in the Family, Royal Style"

* * *

Small Lady skipped down the hallway to her parents' bedroom, a well-crafted puppy dog look already in place and ready to be utilized at her mother and father's expense. The unexpected rise in temperature that day was alluring, especially given the fact that autumn had hit Crystal Tokyo hard. One look out the window and a person found themself longing fervently to be outdoors. The young Princess was no exception; one glance had been all it took. Only problem was, Serenity and Endymion had exitted the dining hall sometime during Small Lady's peek through the glass. Now, it was her sole mission to find and beg them to fufill her current desire.

Stop number one: the most obvious place. Whenever her parents disappeared together, they almost always ended up in their bedroom, and were subsequently flushed upon their return. The four year old always dubbed the recurring coincidence strange, but never gave it much ponderment. The lives of adults were unnecessarily taxing to wonder much about!

Small Lady jumped to a halt outside the royal chambers, smoothing down her frilly yellow dress that flowed to mid-knee. Mama was always finding something to nag her about when it came to the condition of her clothes. She griped often about food stains here and dirt spots there, and always voiced aloud confusion about how Lady could get muddy when she spent most of her time inside. Frankly, Lady didn't know why her mother bothered caring about appearance at all. It wasn't as though city folk ever saw them. For some reason, the dual monarchs had become very strict about outside excursions. The Neo-Princess _hated_ it. Sometimes, she was cranky and obdurate all day, effectively making everyone around her agitated, just too spite the sudden new rule. It just wasn't fair!

But maybe, just maybe, today would be different. If the warm weather worked wonders on the child, shouldn't it on Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion as well? Didn't they have the same stir-crazy, cabin-fever emotions the youngest Serenity was afflicted with?

Small Lady raised a compacted fist to the fancy oak, preparing to knock and enter, as per usual. But voices- harsh, anger-laden voices- made her pause. They couldn't belong to her Mama and Papa; they _never_ fought... but yet, years of familiarity convinced the girl. She could distinguish their voices even out of a din, and with nothing but a door between the family, there was no denying the truth.

Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion were having a very heated arguement.

"Dammit, Usako! Why won't you listen to _sense_!" Endymion yelled, accompanied by a loud bang. It sounded like a hand connecting with the nightstand.

"Because it isn't sense; it's some stupid act of... suffocating protection! I can care for myself quite well, thanks! And it's also a decision I should be included in!" was the similarly spat reply from Serenity. Small Lady backed away from the door, feeling a conflicting mix of emotions that included hurt, a strange anger herself at listening to them react so, and shame for intruding on a private conversation. Hurt was beginning to win out among the trio. Still, she could not completely pull herself away. A curiosity second nature to Lady kept her feet firmly rooted, even if she did not like what she was hearing. The cotton candy head leaned against the opposite wall, drawing strength from it as her parents continued to scream at each other.

"But you're being completely unreasonable! And... s_uffocation_!? This is life or death, Usako! You want to risk your life for some idiotic trip beyond the palace!?"

"We're going _crazy _in here, Mamo-chan! Don't you see how your daughter is falling apart! She's a child, not a plant! You can't just water her and assume that's all it will take to make her thrive and be happy."

Small Lady realized they were talking about her now, and immediately felt heat burgeon in her cheeks. It made her uncomfortable, knowing she was the cause of their tift.

"Alright, so maybe she has been on edge the past couple of weeks-"

"ON EDGE!? Are you BLIND!? She's irritable twenty-four hours a day, she complains constantly about never being able to enjoy the sunshine, she's eating and sleeping less... I can't take it anymore! I understand her need to be with nature, and see something besides the ceiling above her head. There's more to life than hiding!"

Silence reigned for an instance's breath, then Endymion said quietly, with more concern than menace in his tone, "Maybe you're forgetting, but we've been getting _death threats_ from a _criminal_ with way too much information about our personal lives! We've been spied on, without our knowing; without the computer systems picking up on it... it's dangerous to travel anymore. I'm afraid even stepping past the door's threshold will prove fatal, and I can't stand chancing Small Lady's life, or yours, on a mere whim."

Quiescence again. The mattress creaked; Small Lady surmised someone had sunk onto it. Probably Serenity; she had an affinity for theatrics and flagging legs when she was weary or overly emotional.

"I only want what's best for you both," Endymion said quietly, as if trying to atone for something. The mattress squeaked again, and pounding footsteps could be heard making their way to the door. Small Lady wanted to move; to bolt, but her legs were jelly again. She scowled fiercely at them, cursing their lack of usefulness, when Serenity growled:

"Then stop treating our family like it's a china vase about to topple! I refuse to have our lives dictated by a blackmailer who thinks they're going to scare the Royal Family out of power!"

"Usako-"

"No, Mamo-chan, I don't want to talk about this anymore!"

The door swung open, ricocheting off the wall upon impact. Neo-Queen Serenity, flushed for different reasons this time, froze. Her inquiring, vaguely wary eyes pinned Small Lady, also beet red, to the wall. Endymion, looking haggard, came into view behind the elder female.

"What is it?"

"Small Lady, what are you...?" Serenity trailed off, catching sight of the expression on her daughter's countenance. Her crimson eyes were glassy, and the child's lower lip trembled dangerously. It was the idiosyncratic visage she always sported as a baby, when getting ready for a good howl.

"Darling-"

Serenity reached out to soothe Small Lady, suddenly realizing that the girl had eavesdropped and was now feeling the weight of the arguement come crashing onto her. However, it was too late to comfort the Silver Crystal's future heir. Small Lady slapped the maternal hand away, and she bellowed at the pair before sprinting away,

"I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU!"

Serenity slowly brought her shaking appendage back to her side, mouth wide open as her only offspring dashed away with betrayal riding on her tail. She could see, out of the corner of her eye, the same aghast look plastered onto her husband's face as he came to stand beside her.

Suddenly, everything they had fought about lost all meaning. Who cared if she or Endymion won? Why was it so vital that they yell each other's heads off to be deemed right? While the issue at hand was an important one, it shouldn't have been tried to be solved that way. They were more than adults; they were King and Queen... and what good would it be to have warring rulers on the throne? How would that translate into the workings of society and foreign affairs?

The couple looked at each other, smiled as if to say softly "No harm done, I forgive you and I love you", and then ran off down the corridor.

They had one hurt little Princess to locate.

oOo

Small Lady took random twists and turns on her flight, rubbing away obstinate tears as she tried to go anywhere but back to her parents. She couldn't understand it; she thought Mama and Papa loved each other! How could it be that in the space of a day they'd grown to despise each other? Did they hate her too? Deeper fears welled up from within the girl, and she began to openly sob as possibilities presented themselves.

Maybe they didn't want her to be Princess anymore... or worse, their daughter? Would they yell at her too, then throw her out? Mama always warned that one never knew who lurked beyond the protection walls, and the idea of being alone in the inscrutable city terrified the four year old.

So preoccupied in her frightened musings, Small Lady didn't see the obstruction blocking her path. She rammed into a warm body, then reeled backward. Strong arms stopped her fall.

"Small Lady! Oh my, what's wrong?"

It was Sailor Mercury.

Sweet, sweet Sailor Mercury, warm and loving and understanding... she loved her, right?

"Oh, Ami-chan!" Small Lady sobbed, grabbing the blunette round the legs and holding on for dear life. "Mama and Papa hate each other!"

"They hate each other?" the soldier of wisdom repeated, an undertone of humor coloring her words. _Children_. "Why on earth would you say that?"

"I heard 'em yelling in their room 'bout death 'frets and goin' outside and me! Then Mama said she didn't want to talk to Papa anymore!" Whatever else Small Lady said was lost on Sailor Mercury, for the fruit of the royal couple's loins was overcome by hysterics at last. The pedantic shooshed her, gathering up the quivering Princess. With futility, she tried to reassure Small Lady that her parents were not about to kill each other or anything.

_Boy, must have been one hell of an issue to bring Usagi-chan and Mamoru-san back into their feuding fourteen and eighteen year old selves again..._

"Thank goodness... Ami-chan, thank you for finding her!" Serenity's voice floated in from behind the bookworm.

"Ah, actually, she found me."

"How is she?" Endymion asked, eying the bawling one with trepidation. Lady didn't even seem to notice their arrival, so loud was she. Her face was hidden in Mercury's shoulder, and her chubby fingers were knotted into the navy collar encircling Ami's neck.

"Inconsolable. She's under some delusion that you two hate each other and that your, er... dislike for each other will translate onto her. She was muttering about being afraid of being 'thrown out'."

"Thrown out!" Endymion exclaimed, poleaxed and humored all at once. Small Lady looked up at his cry. She hiccupped, noticing her parents together as if the tift had never occured. Muddy tear tracks stained her cheeks, and she whispered,

"I don't wanna be thrown out, Papa."

The royal couple could not help mirror chuckles. Obviously, their first image was that of Small Lady being relieved with the royal garbage. Serenity patted her pink disheveled bangs down, hot with sweat and damp with moisture. She crooned,

"We would never, _ever_ abandon you, Small Lady- no matter what happened. Speaking of happenings, I assume you overheard Papa and mine's arguement?"

Lady nodded.

"Well, we've worked it out on our way down to find you. We realized that neither one of us was wrong, and neither one of us was right. The solution to our problem lies somewhere in the middle. The family is going to have to tread carefully when it comes to going outdoors, but in the meantime, little excursions are acceptable, providing the Sailor Senshi accompany us. I know how much you've missed that, and how hard it was being locked inside all month. We apologize, and in the same note, want to remind you that eavesdropping is not appropriate behavior, _especially_ for a future Queen."

Small Lady gave a watery smile. "Sorry. I won't never do it again!"

"I'll hold you to that promise," Endymion put in, wrapping his arm around Serenity. Small Lady saw that, and added,

"So you don't hate each other?"

"Small Lady, even arguements are born of love."

"Honey, I think that was a little too philosophical for her. Look at the silly, pinched look on her face."

"True, true. Well... who wants to have a picnic outside?"

"Me! Me!"

"Mamo-chan... we _just _had breakfast."

"Ah... hell with it!"

"_Mamo_-chan!!"

"I think they're gonna be in love again," Small Lady hissed at Mercury, and the aforementioned Senshi giggled.

"You may be right, sweetheart."

* * *

A/N: The more who review, the faster I update! That's all I have to say- I'm out!

**AngelMoon Girl**


	28. Slow Dance

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, and nor do I own the song "Slow Dancing" by Johnny Rivers.

A/N: More mushiness abounds in this installment you're about to read! Thought we needed some extra romance after last chapter, ha ha. Thank you to **Alastor Xaphon, Walks in Faith, Magic713, Richforce, PerlaNemesis, clumsy23, Sailor Stella, PriestessHelene, DavisJes, Jubilee Torch, Lovely, Kitkino86, EdwardCullenSupporter95, Small Town minx, mae-E, WolfKeeper989, emily **and** thai13.**

**Snapshots of the Royals**

Part 28: "Slow Dance"

* * *

The orchestra struck up a quick tempoed song, making the dusk air flowing in from the open windows take on a lively taste. Neo-Queen Serenity was perched on her decadently adorned crystal throne, a solitary finger tapping in time to the exuberant beat. Her golden crowned head cocked to one side as she listened to the music, and her brilliantly intense cerulean orbs swept over the dancing mass ahead. To her far left, King Endymion sat stiff-backed and stony-faced, trying just as hard as she was to appear regal; aloof. The blonde monarch had to stifle mirth-filled chuckles at his foreign expression. She tried to imagine what hers must look like as well. Wearing the clothes of a Queen was one thing, but trying to _act_ like one? Ho ho, it was a much harder job than it seemed! Small Lady had it easy- as a child of merely four, no one expected too much out of Her Highness. She could slouch and fiddle and wiggle as much as she pleased.

That is, of course, when her oh-so-omniscient mother wasn't whispering admonishments in her ear. But childhood truly was a beautiful, envy-invoking stage! How the mother of one yearned to be that age again! Serenity took a passing glance at her daughter. Her lips twitched as she watched Small Lady, strategically placed upon a throne in-between her parents, sink to ungraceful proportions. And then, the unthinkable: one tiny finger, rising slowly to her nose. Serenity resisted the urge to slap it away in front of all the guests, so she hissed,

"Young lady, don't you dare!"

Small Lady pouted miserably. "I'm so bored! Why'd we hafta come to this party? It's no fun, all we do is sit! I wanna be in my room."

"Princess Usagi Small Lady Serenity, this is a lesson in royal expectations. As the host and hostess of this charity ball, your father and I are required out of duty to attend. As the Royal Princess, it is only fitting you join us. The public needs to see you will be there for them as you grow to shoulder the mantle of Crystal Tokyo's affairs. Manners and appearance play an important factor in Queenhood," Serenity explained with the slight air of reprimanding as well as teaching.

"But we can't even dance!" the immature Princess protested, and her father leaned in from beside the child to contradict,

"Now who ever said that?"

The melody changed- it became softer; romantic. A man from the orchestra stood up, saxophone looped round him and all. He approached a microphone gingerly, and a glimmer of sweaty sheen- nervousness, maybe- was revealed as he passed under the chandelier.

The ambiance shifted in the audience, as well. It became less outwardly vivacious and more inwardly expectant and excited. They ceased dancing, instead staring with mob intensity at the man about to perform. Underneath their expressions though, a docile feel was exuded. The instrument-laden singer cleared his throat, then started up a tune into the amplifier. His baritone was sweet to the ear, and not at all shaky like his fingers.

"_It's late at night and we're all alone_

_With just the music on the radio_

_No one's coming, no one's gonna telephone_..."

Serenity made a little noise in her seat, like one of quiet revelation. She cried in Endymion's general direction, not breaking eye contact with the singer,

"Oh, I remember this song! It's from the Old World, right?"

There was no reply; only a gentle creak.

"Mamo-chan? It is, right?"

She swung her head over, and was surprised to see her husband not in his throne, but right in front of her. He extended a hand, asking,

"Neo-Queen Serenity, beautiful woman, will you dance with me?"

Serenity blushed and smiled. She said almost shyly, "Alright, kind sir." Princess Small Lady looked on with large orbs as her parents descended the royal dais arm in arm. The crowd below parted like the Red Sea to make way for their Highnesses. Any whispering was shushed by various onlookers, and everyone watched as Endymion wrapped his arms around Serenity. She mirrored him, pulling herself into his warmth. They began to sway and pivot in the center of the room, now obstruction-free as everyone made a giant semi-circle around the pair. The bright lights dimmed and individual faces in the crowd were obliviated. A single spotlight gave the unaware slow dancing couple an ethereal aura.

"_Just me and you and the lights down low_

_And we're..._

_Slow dancing, swaying to the music_

_Slow dancing, just me and my girl_

_Slow dancing, swaying to the music_

_No one else in the whole wide world_

_Just you, girl."_

Endymion looked down and couldn't help but feel that inadvertently, the lyrics were veritable. Only indistinct figures, warped and obsidian-colored, remained of the observers. His whole heart thrummed when Serenity gazed up and returned his cocky grin, and he knew her mind was on the same track as his. Times like these almost made him wonder if they were so twined that they became telepathic under certain situations.

The singer inhaled deeply, then marched onto the next verses with greater confidence.

"_And we just flow together when the lights are low_

_Shadows dancing all across the wall_

_The music's playing so soft and slow_

_The rest of the world so far away and small..._"

Endymion's heart did a little somersault inside his chest as Serenity rested her blonde head against his black-caped shoulder. Her body heat amalgamated with his as he bent over and pecked her sun-kissed crown.

"_Hold me, oohhh hold me_

_Don't ever let me go."_

"Never," Endymion whispered inaudibly, in response to the line that was testament of his similar emotions. Serenity's body shivered against his suddenly. Concerned, Endymion prepared to inquire as to whether she was cold. But, her countenance reappeared a moment later and he saw it was covered in suppressed mirth rather than discomfort.

Endymion scowled. "You heard me?"

"Clear as a bell."

"_As we dance together in the dark_

_There's so much love in this heart of mine..._"

"Don't judge me," the King grumbled playfully as he twirled Serenity, and she laughed aloud.

"I can't judge people who share the same sentiments as I. It would be a personal insult instigated on myself! However, the fact that you replied aloud to a line in a song _is_ a tad creepy."

Endymion dipped his White Moon love teasingly, maintaining a gloating visage as she stifled a shriek. Obviously, the act was totally unexpected. Her arms didn't relax their vice-grip around his neck when the two returned to an upright position. A pursed frown became the new feature on her face.

"_You whisper to me 'Hold me tight'_

_You're the one I thought I'd never find._"

The singer then delved into the familiar chorus.

"Say things like that, and I'll be forced to add an element of surprise to our relationship once in a while!" Endymion joked.

"I'm fine with surprises that include roses and candlelight dinners... that, though... not so much."

She melted into his embrace once more and they continued dancing.

"_And now we're..._

_Slow dancing, swaying to the music_

_Slow dancing, just me and my_

_My my my my girl_

_Slow dancing, swaying to the music_

_No one else in the whole wide world..._"

"Mamo-chan... I love you," Serenity proclaimed with sparkling eyes- little blue stars, Endymion thought fondly. He kissed her soundly, then said,

"And I love you."

The singer ended his debut in a long, drawn-out final verse.

"_The whole... wide... world_."

Cheers erupted in a din and there was a flurry of movement as illumination came back to the ballroom in full force. The man bowed and took his place once more among the musicians. Fellow orchestra members clapped him on the back and shouted congratulations his way. Serenity and Endymion parted, but their hands remained joined at the palms. Neo-Queen Serenity waved voraciously at the humbly flushing vocalist. Endymion simply nodded, but the heartfelt appreciation in his eyes spoke volumes.

Fast-paced, energetic harmony made a comeback as the throng spilled out onto the dance floor, shaking their hips and swishing their frilly evening gowns. The royal couple darted back up to their solitary daughter, who'd been closely watched by guarding Senshi during the monarchs' absence. Small Lady had her mouth hanging open as they ambled into propinquity with her throne.

"Mama, Papa, you dance pretty to the pretty song!"

"Do you want to dance 'pretty', Small Lady?" Serenity asked, rather breathlessly. The girl squealed in delight, jumping off her seat and bobbing on the balls of her ecru-hued ballet flats. She began twirling in her light brown, floor-length dress before the family even made it out to the ground floor.

"I love dancing! I love bein' dressed up and pretty and dancing!"

"Well, keep that joy alive. Princesses host and attend many balls during their lifetime," Endymion chuckled. "And they certainly must begin to don fancy, formal attire as they cross the threshold into Queenhood."

"Oh, Mamo-chan, no more talk of adulthood!" Serenity exclaimed, grabbing both of their respective hands. Endymion smiled at Small Lady and took up the girl's other free appendage. The eldest female began to spin them around wildly, pumping her feet in time to the beat. "She's been grown-up enough tonight! Now it's time to lose ourselves in the music!"

Together, they formed a little circle all their own; a little world no member of the audience could penetrate.

Together, they escaped the boundaries of nobility and lost themselves in the music, the night, and the love they felt for each other.

* * *

A/N: Ooh, I enjoyed writing that chapter! The more who review, the faster I'll try to update.

Until Part 29 arrives, it's bittersweet farewell!

**AngelMoon Girl**


	29. Fallible to Folly

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

A/N: There comes a time in childhood when you realize Mom/Dad aren't the idealized superhero who never errs. Slowly, ChibiUsa is figuring this out, but she won't be able to fully put together those pieces until later. This two-chapter one shot provides an example of Serenity's fallibility, and Small Lady's momentary loss of faith in her. But don't worry! Their relationship will be cemented in the end. Thank you to last chapter's reviewers: **Kitkino86, tryntee13, Alastor Xaphon, ChibiUsa20, WolfKeeper989, Sailor Stella, PerlaNemesis, mae-E, SerentiyMoonGodness, Small Town Minx, Richforce, clumsy23, Silent Angel of the Moon, Jubilee Torch, Girl Who Writes, Bailey-chan, PriestessHelene, **and** sailormoonfan102.**

**Snapshots of the Royals**

Part 29: "Fallible to Folly"

* * *

Neo-Queen Serenity raised a hand to her temple, chafing the aggravated area vigorously. A little zephyr escaped her lips in unbridled frustration. At the same time as her sigh, a coy migraine snuck into the recesses of her brain and proliferated. So much for living up to her name! The monarch pondered over a couple dogging queries as she appraised the colorful nursery (now renovated and re-dubbed "The Princess' Playroom"). First of all, how could one single child make such a looming mess? And second, why was it that as a monarch, she was resilient in the face of heinous criminal interrogations and grueling kingdom affairs, yet strangely stressed when met with the sight of a child-induced mess?

Only one reason presented itself to Serenity, and the implication was purely logical yet mercifully simple:

Motherhood was a whole different ballgame. Having borne many burdens over her lifetime, Serenity was used to dealing with the trials the world threw at her. And anyways, she'd been a Princess in another life! Some part of her had to have been wired to handle such extreme responsibility, right?

Well, nothing could have prepared her for child-rearing. And to put it plainly, adding a large mess to an already arduous day was not a favorable equation. Serenity took a deep breath, then addressed the oblivious four and a half year old sternly,

"Small Lady, did you make this mess all by yourself, or did some invisible goblins aid you?" Despite her best efforts, the elder found humor couldn't completely disappear from her admonishing tone. Serenity couldn't help but remember the last time Small Lady had tried to pull the veil over her all-too-omniscient mother's eyes. It had occurred after a bedtime story about fairies, when Serenity discovered a cluttered playroom similar to today's. After interviewing the Princess, the Neo-Queen was informed by her daughter that fairies had come and viciously flung her toys around the room. The tale had elicited great chuckling from Her Highness, but regrettably, the pink head still had to clean up the untidy room all by herself.

Speaking of the precocious girl, Small Lady started at the sound of Serenity's voice. Attired in an adorable blue chiffon dress, Lady hoisted herself up and observed the disheveled state the playroom was in.

"Mama, I didn't notice it was dirty," the young one explained with unfledged innocence. She puckered her lip and fiddled with a plastic train lodged under her foot. "It's okay. The maids can clean it."

Serenity gave sharp vituperation at this callous opine. "It's not 'okay'. The maids can't be bothered to tidy _your_ mess, young lady."

"But... but it's their job!" Small Lady argued. She pouted petulantly, in an eerily idiosyncratic manifestation of her mother's old wont. Serenity suddenly felt glad she'd dropped that pertinacious habit of hers. She pitied the poor souls who'd been on the end of that begging maneuver. In a maternal scold that would rival any paradigm, Serenity said,

"How very uncouth of you, Usagi Serenity! Please do not stand there and give me shallow excuses: the simple fact is that you don't want to clean your own toys, and why? Because it's 'too much work'."

Lady huffed, crossing her arms over her chest in passive filial rage. She wanted to kick; to scream; to unblushingly throw a tantrum... yet the words struck a chord within her tyro conscience. Instead, Small Lady gave the Queen a stony glare, but apparently had no suitable comeback for Her Majesty. The woman spoke veritably. Serenity, on the other hand, had more to add- an ultimatum, as it were.

"If this playroom isn't spotless by dinnertime- which is in one hour- then you're going straight to bed. I'm tired of coming home to ground zero!" The heuristic approach was always the way to go.

Small Lady gaped in horror, mouthing as if she'd just been tipped off about the world's impending doom. No umbrage had ever led to this punishment! "No dinner!?"

"That's right, bed with no dinner. You're not a little baby anymore, Small Lady. You are a growing girl who needs to start taking responsibility for her actions, and realize that everything has a consequence or reward."

"B-but... I'll die!" Small Lady countered hysterically, kicking at a section of her debris- to be more precise, a rag doll who'd seen better days. Serenity pursed her lips, but not out of irritation; instead, she was attempting to stifle laughter.

"No, Small Lady, you will not die without dinner. You will simply learn a lesson."

"But I don't want lessons! I don't want no dinner!"

"Then I suggest you get down to work then, hmm?"

oOo

Neo-Queen Serenity sat idly at the Dining Table, appraising a crystal hourglass on the wall as time trickled away inside it. She mentally counted down the seconds as one hour drew to a close.

_Three... Two... One._

No Small Lady, but Serenity gave her some leeway. Perhaps another 10 minutes; the girl _was_ only four and a half years old, after all. But the minute the monarch had that thought flit through her head, lo and behold, the little Princess flung herself into the room. Tiny sweat beads subsisted on her forehead, and she panted while clutching a stitch in her side. Serenity eyed her concernedly.

"Small Lady-?"

"I'm done, Mama! All my toys are in their houses!" she exclaimed.

Serenity smiled. Small Lady was at a stage where her toys were equivalent to human friends. The idea was very endearing to the former Moon Princess, who fondly remembered the days when she had found friendship in stuffed animals.

"Every single one?"

"_Well_...." Small Lady frowned, eyes rolling up to the ceiling in intense recollection. "Well, a few dollies were having a tea party, and I didn't wanna inter-inter-"

"Interrupt?" Serenity put in gently, creases of displeasure tugging at her lips. Despite her obvious desire to speak, the woman refrained until her daughter was finished. If Queenhood had taught her anything, it had been to listen to one's subject, in order to gather the whole story. Unfortunately, the execution of that knowledge was sometimes difficult for Serenity. She struggled with maintaining unbiased silence, having been susceptible to flights of loudly shared opinion in youth. Daily practice like this was slowly fortifying her ability, though.

**If only she'd stopped to listen when the situation warranted it most...**

"Yah, inter-hupt them, 'cause they were so happy! So I told them they could sit there and finish their food, 'cause I had mine to eat too!"

"While that was very kind of you, Small Lady, I must insist that the dolls find their way home immediately. I'll ask the servers to begin setting the table while you go and complete the job you were asked to," Serenity ordered firmly, softening her demand with sparkling eyes and an underlying smile. "You'll find they're stuffed full and ready for a nice nap, I think. At least, that's what they told me."

"They told you?" Small Lady repeated, aghast. She stared at Serenity with wide eyes, awed reverence taking up habitation on her countenance.

Serenity nodded. "Mm-hm. I have telepathic powers, so I can speak to them in their head! I told them you're on your way and to finish quickly."

"Can you talk to me in _my_ head?"

"Boy, I wish! But my powers only extend to the stuffed animals. Now off you go, child! Your meal will grow cold the more you dally!" Serenity shooed. Small Lady curtsied in obeisance, bubbly at the prospect of not missing victuals. She skipped away in her icy blue dress, darker ultramarine bows bouncing gaily in time to her hop. Serenity shook her blonde head in mirth, hoping the tyke didn't lose herself in promenade. Time wandered in unremitting fashion, but dinner only occurred once a night.

This time, the Neo-Queen wasn't going to be so equitable if the Princess forwent supper in favor of extra playtime.

oOo

Serenity found herself tacking down fingers once more as five minutes lapsed into ten, then ten slowly dissolved into fifteen. She debated retrieving Small Lady as food steadily evaporated due to consumption, but Endymion had warned her not to give in.

_"She'll learn you don't follow through with anything, and use it against you,"_ he'd presaged knowingly. That was before rushing off to a late-night congregation with the Farmer's Union, an assembly Serenity had not wanted to play audience to. She always felt wary around the pitchfork-wielding old men, especially when a few of the dusty lechers began making provocative comments toward (of all people!) the Queen. Endymion had concurred with her idea to skive, and perhaps only too willing. His wife had not missed the murderous gleam in his midnight flecked orbs before their parting. She imagined the colorful words festering inside him, and hoped he had enough self preservation to refrain from expressing them aloud. Pitchforks could do damage, you know?

Serenity gave a little strained chuckle, provoking strange looks from the Senshi surrounding her. She unconsciously rubbed her scarred side, where Rubeus' lance-like curse had pierced her.

"Um, Usagi-chan? Okay over there?" Venus inquired awkwardly from across the table. Mars snorted when Serenity jumped.

"W-what? Oh, uh, just thinking."

"As usual, she can entertain herself with her own twisted mind," Mars teased, rolling her eyes. Serenity flicked a pea the Fire Warrior's way, but the raven head just ducked skillfully. "And her aim hasn't changed a bit!"

"Shut up, Rei-chan," the Neo-Queen shot good-naturedly, but fun and games were ceased when a large crash resounded from upstairs.

"Small Lady! Oh dear, what's she gotten into now?" Serenity moaned, rising from her seat and accompanied by all her guardians. The young monarch waved them back down. "It's alright, no need for protected investigation. I'm sure she's just being rowdy."

"Usagi-chan, you sure? We can-" Jupiter began, but was interrupted with,

"No, no, no. You guys finish your meal; I'll be along shortly."

The four women sunk back to the table. Neo-Queen Serenity glided quickly from the room, moving like a white spector through the hallways. She passed a few frazzled maids travelling in the opposite direction, giving each a sympathetic glance. The former Moon Princess felt bad; her child could be very high-maintenance, and it was no surprise if the trio just needed a break from all the pandemonium. No doubt Lady was wreaking havoc somewhere in the palace, orders forgotten.

_Speak of the devil_, the mother thought wryly, rounding the corner and coming face to face with Small Lady and a shattered vase. The four year old was staring at it with wide, inquisitive eyes. Her mouth was slightly ajar, as if she couldn't believe her own vision. She cocked her head from side to side, as if searching out any witnesses. Serenity decided to spare her the effort.

"Ahem," she announced, stepping out into the candlelight. The luminescence served to magnify her stern features.

"Mama, I didn't do it!" Small Lady said immediately, but the female from whence she was birthed out of frowned.

"I do not appreciate lying. It is an insult to my intelligence."

"But Mama-"

"You are to apologize to the maids, and aid their clean-up endeavors. Then it's bed for you," Serenity instructed, pointing at the strewn china.

"Mama, no! I didn't do it!"

"Please stop whining," Serenity said softly, but her tone left breech for argument.

"But I need dinner! I'm hungry!"

"You should have thought of that earlier, before shirking your duties and inflicting damage to palace property," the elder namesake remonstrated, gesturing once more at the broken pieces. "This is an expensive piece of china, young lady."

By now, tears were building in Small Lady's eyes. "Mama..."

"Come on," Serenity encouraged, extending a hand. "Let's go apologize..."

"NO!" Small Lady yelled, striking out at Serenity's appendage wrothfully. "I'm not gonna apolergize 'cause I didn't break it!"

"Fine. If you cannot own up to your mistakes, then you'll just have to go to bed now, regardless of how early it is."

"Mama-"

"No buts! NOW, Small Lady!" Neo-Queen Serenity exclaimed, her patience rended at last. She pointed to the ceiling, where on the next corridor her daughter's chambers were located. Small Lady knew when to stop arguing with her mother, and so with a huffy wail, charged upstairs to her room. Neo-Queen Serenity sighed, shaking her head in a combination of irritation, exasperation, and lamentation at what a liar her baby was becoming. Honestly, as if Small Lady thought her mother couldn't see past such obvious prevarication! The notion made the monarch slightly choleric, and even sick. Where was the innocence of childhood? It could not have fled in a mere four years! Was this what the blonde was to expect for the next 14 or 16 years until the cotton candy head matured?

The Neo-Queen was shaken from reverie by the three approaching maids she'd encountered earlier. She inwardly winced when noticing how stressed their features seemed. Two sported brooms; the other, a dustpan and portable garbage disposal. Serenity sighed, preparing herself for apology. She hated being the mediator, and considered retrieving Small Lady so the girl could do this herself. But, Serenity dashed the idea by reminding herself that bed was the current punishment, and her daughter would be disciplined further when the morrow came. Then, the four year old would express regret for her impropriety to the trio.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

A/N: The concluding chapter will follow shortly. Thanks for reading and the more who review, the faster I'll update!

**AngelMoon Girl**


	30. Oh Ye of Little Faith

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

A/N: There comes a time in childhood when you realize Mom/Dad aren't the idealized superhero who never errs. Slowly, ChibiUsa is figuring this out, but she won't be able to fully put together those pieces until later. This three-chapter (I know! I know! I originally said two but it sorta kinda turned into three the more I wrote :-D) one shot provides an example of Serenity's fallibility, and Small Lady's momentary loss of faith in her. But don't worry! Their relationship will be cemented in the end. Thank you to last chapter's reviewers: **Walks in Faith, tryntee13, PerlaNemesis, mae-E, snoopykid, misako, Sailor Stella, Richforce, Alastor Xaphon, Wolfkeeper989, ChibiUsa20, Kitkino86, clumsy23, DavisJes, SailorMoonForever, Usagi of Feudal Moon Era, **and** Maiden Virgo.**

**Snapshots of the Royals**

Part 30: "Oh Ye of Little Faith"

* * *

Neo-Queen Serenity intercepted the three maids before they could begin cleaning a mess none of them had made. She fairly darted in front of the disgruntled trio, throwing open her arms in a conciliatory gesture.

"No need, ladies. I'll have my daughter sweep up the shards tomorrow morning once her punishment is up," the placid woman mollified. The group before her exchanged silent words with their eyes, features slightly turpid in spite of the Queen's reassurances.

"But Your Majesty-"

Serenity threw up a pacifying hand once more. "Say no more. It's taken care of. I'd just like to sincerely apologize for the havoc Small Lady has wreaked tonight. I guarantee this will not occur again; the Princess shall bear the brunt of her actions. She must learn that this faux pas is unacceptable in a royal heir-"

"Your Majesty, I don't mean to interrupt," one of the maids- an ungainly, rather shaky ginger- put in, "but you're mistaken. _I _broke the vase, when I was trying to dust the chandelier. It was stupid of me, I know, and I'm willing to remunerate as much is needed... just, don't blame Small Lady. She had nothing to do with the accident; she wasn't even around. Immediately, my fellow employees and I went to go get some brooms and a garbage disposal. I suppose she simply showed up to find the source of the noise, and was in the wrong place at the wrong time."

Serenity felt her stomach plummet. She rubbed her temple distractedly, mumbling, "It was you?"

"Yes," the red-head replied, hanging her head. "I'm so sorry; I know that vase was worth quite a sum. Take as much out of my paycheck as you need-"

"No need," the lone blonde of the conversing quartet cut in, still speaking dazedly. Serenity felt as though she had just been given an icy hug; a dousing of cold realization was filling her insides. _Oh, Small Lady. How little faith I had in you. What a terrible mother I am. _"The expenses are of no consequence when the blunder was unintended and regret is evident. Continue on with your duties, and thank you for your honesty. Now, I have a grieving child to comfort."

Neo-Queen Serenity ambled away, wondering how she could have shirked her maternal responsibilities so much. The recollection of earlier interactions with Lady tugged at her heartstrings. The former Moon Senshi remembered being proud at how much progress she'd made in listening.

_Aptitude,_ ha_! Yeah, right. What a foolish opine! I've tripped and crashed miserably in that area. Why didn't I listen when the situation called for it most?_

She felt disgusted at herself for ever having doubted Small Lady's credibility. The child was barely mid-thigh height on the Queen, and already, Serenity was assuming the worst!

She wanted to go hit her head repeatedly in a corner, and forcibly evict her sorrows onto something tangibly solid. Maybe then, the ache gnawing at her chest would ebb...

_I'm a terrible mother._

oOo

Neo-Queen Serenity inhaled deeply, bracing herself for profuse apology- something she'd grow unaccustomed to, since shouldering the mantle of Queenhood. She prayed Small Lady was in a forgiving mood; the girl had inherited quite a temper. The sun-kissed flaxen head just hoped her gaffe had not totally crushed Lady, thus erasing any faith the nearly five-year-old heir had once fostered. Surely there was _some_ sign that this indiscretion; this little sin of the mother, had not permanently scarred the Neo-Moon Princess? Serenity scoured her rusty memory, searching through layers of her past for ChibiUsa's voice. It was strange; the tone was fuzzy, and the monarch kept replacing the elder ChibiUsa's tenor with the younger. It was suddenly hard to envision her preschool-aged daughter as the one who would eventually aid Sailor Moon, become a Senshi herself, and (gulp) _save_ the _world_! But where had time gone? Already, the years had flown by! It was as if life was a book stirred by some window-borne gust, and a ghastly gale indeed was it that flipped the pages within far to quickly. All too soon, the Neo-Queen would have to relinquish her grip on Small Lady, and let her only offspring test her wings in the real world. The idea was frightening, yet inevitable. But would Small Lady take her leap of faith without desiring her mother's assistance?

Just the thought terrified Serenity. She continued her exhaustive memory scanning, and felt appeased upon retaining some long-forgotten, but familar knowledge. How could she have even drawn a blank?

_Of course_ Small Lady would absolve her!

_Of course_ Small Lady would want to heal the rift between them!

ChibiUsa had _adored_ Neo-Queen Serenity. The woman of the same name smiled as she recollected the reverence ChibiUsa had always used when describing her future mother; how infallible the pink-head had made her sound. If only the blonde monarch would be able to live up to those expectations...

Serenity steeled herself once more, though it was more out of habit than necessity now. She suddenly felt relieved and light. The knocking Serenity incurred onto the door resounded loudly around the hallway, but brought no response. She pushed it open gently, finding the obstacle to her daughter unlocked. Upon catching sight of Small Lady though, the weight returned to inhabit Serenity's midsection.

The child was pale, and dorsicumbent on her bed. She had fresh tear tracks staining her cheeks, and her pink odango were matted and sweaty. To Serenity, Lady looked rather ill, and most definitely devasted. Once catching wind of Serenity's entrance, the four year old threw her head into the pillow to hide her face. Serenity sighed. This was never the puerile fantasy she'd always envisioned for Small Lady. As a teenager, Usagi had always treated the future as some paradigm of perfection. She'd never given much thought to the Dark Moon; to actually giving birth and raising an infant into a woman; a woman who was supposed to rule the kingdom once Serenity found herself incapable of the job. The responsibility seemed insurmountable, yet here she was: smack dab in the middle of the odyssey.

_And braving a rough patch, for sure._

Neo-Queen Serenity had never wanted to watch her daughter suffer. _That_ she'd always clung to with every fiber of her being, even years ago when little Chibi Moon was under her own fledgling charge. That tutelage had helped craft her maternal foundations, though it was but a walk in the park compared to the vicissitude Serenity was currently undergoing. The mother of one pawed at her hair, flipping the bangs from her eyes as she approached the figure tensed out across the bed. The monarch felt pain stabbing at her heart as she realized her offspring's misery stemmed from Serenity's lack of faith in her.

She knelt down next to Lady's mattress, at eye level with the girl's hair.

"Small Lady...?"

What could she say to cross the gaping chasm between them? A simple "I'm sorry" didn't seem to make the cut; it was not even one third of the words brimming within Serenity. No, "I'm sorry" just would not be enough. The Queen struggled for the proper language, as meanwhile Small Lady burrowed her countenance deeper into the silky fabric.

"Small Lady, what I said today... what I did..." Every sentence died before reaching climax. Serenity felt exasperated, and wrothful. She growled in frustration, attacking her unruly bangs again. Small Lady's continuous quiescence was not making matters easier, either.

"Sweetheart, what I'm trying to say, rather crudely I'm afraid, is-"

"Go away," Small Lady whispered, slicing through Serenity's apology apathetically. The blonde was taken aback.

"Excuse me?"

"G'way. You don't care 'bout me."

"Of course I care, honey-"

"NO, YOU DON'T!" Small Lady screamed, lifting her visage out of the pillow's security. Serenity hissed in a breath as the hate on ChibiUsa's face lashed out at her own. "YOU NEVER BELIEVE ME! I wasn't ly'in the whole time, but you made me go to my room and be pund'ished!"

Serenity didn't know how to answer. It was all true. She rolled back onto her heels, recoiling as if being slapped. The younger of the pair was not done her rant, though. Apparently, there were more puzzle pieces to explaining her extreme reaction than what the Princess had originally let off.

"You never let me go outside! I don't have any, any friends in the whole world and you and Papa are always gone! I gots'ta always be with a maid and _I hate it_!" Small Lady secreted her features once more. "Just go away. I don't wanna be with you."

And Neo-Queen Serenity complied. She felt lost; defeated. There was nothing else to do. Her self-hate won out, and she surrendered to the will of her daughter. The schism hollowed and festered with every step Serenity took away from the Princess. The woman knew her actions were probably inexorably changing the future, and therefore the past, because Small Lady could not possibly love her _now_. The faith; the bond between them had been snipped, and Serenity could foresee no possible way to mend it.

She'd momentarily lost faith in her daughter; doubted the child and now irony came back to bite her in the rear. She supposed it was only fitting that Small Lady harbored little faith in her either.

It was a never-ending cycle of lies and suspicion; deceit and distrust.

_My god..._

_I am a terrible, terrible mother._

_I push away even my own child... how the hell can I guide a kingdom on the verge of war and destruction?_

Outside Small Lady's bedroom door, Serenity collapsed into a puddle of tears and horror.

"What have I done?" she sobbed.

oOo

And that's how King Endymion found her.

* * *

A/N: The more who review, the faster I'll try to update! We'll finally see the end of all this angst and miscommunication!

**AngelMoon Girl**


	31. Phoenix from the Ashes

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

A/N: At last, the anticipated third installment, where Serenity and Small Lady reconcile! It's a little humorous between Serenity and Endymion in the beginning, but I thought a little fluff was in order after all the angst of last chapter. Enjoy. Thank you to: **Wolfkeeper989, ChibiUsa20, tryntee13, Walks in Faith, snoopykid, AinoMinako-san, Maiden Virgo, Sailor Stella, Alastor Xaphon, Anon56, Kitkino86, mae-E **and **PerlaNemesis**. I'm so impressed at the sheer amount of reviews that cropped up in about the space of two days! Because of the prompt feedback, I'm keeping my promise. Here's chapter 31, only days after the posting of part 30! :-P

**Snapshots of the Royals**

Part 31: "Phoenix from the Ashes"

* * *

Neo-Queen Serenity started when she felt a warm, familiar hand latch onto her cheek. She felt it caress the soft skin gently, smoothing away any moisture. She glanced up through tear-laden lashes, and into the countenance of her ebony savior. Then hiccuped.

"The meeting's over?"

Endymion grinned, but the gesture did nothing to soothe his concerned features. "I find you sobbing your heart out in the hallway, and your first words are to ask me if I'm done the meeting." He shook his head exasperatedly. "Honestly, I wonder sometimes what is wrong with you. Yes, it's finished."

Serenity sniffled, wiping her fingers across her eyes. "Look at me. I'm a mess."

Endymion grabbed the hand chafing her distraught features, catching it in mid-rub. "Why?"

Serenity gnawed on her lower lip for a moment, as if deciding whether to answer or not. Endymion clearly observed the apprehension and shame leaking through her agonized visage, which only served to arouse his curiosity further.

"Usako, what did you do this time?" he teased, trying to lighten the mood as his wife gave another involuntary hiccup. He was trying to prod the information out of her- by the way her lips pursed upon hearing his gibe though, Endymion decided the proper term should be "wrestle" instead of "prod". He cursed her stubbornness, instead treading another route. Time for analytical conjecture, his favorite past time! "Hmm... judging by your position, and location... I'd say, you and Small Lady had a little tift?"

Serenity released a zephyr of air she didn't know she had been holding in. "How do you do that? Always guess correctly?"

"Instincts, Usako, instincts. And a bit of my prodigious inference. Now, do you want to talk about it, or should I ask our daughter?" Endymion's eyes drifted to the side, staring at something behind Serenity. The stooped woman missed it, for she was currently feigning fascination at the sight of her knees while mumbling "No".

"'No', don't seek out Small Lady, or 'no', you have no desire to share the details with me?" the King prompted gently. Apparently, something in his voice stirred the Neo-Queen into hysterics again. Serenity tried to mask her suddenly woe-ridden features, but Endymion was too quick. He gathered her shaking frame into his sturdy arms and shushed her renewed sobs. "Sweetheart, what happened? You'll feel so much better if you tell me... why won't you let me help?"

The blonde replied, but whatever she said was lost in the fabric of Endymion's cape.

"What?"

Again, too muffled to be audible. Endymion eased her body away from his, grasping the flagging woman up by her shoulders with the gentleness of a man tending to a fragile bird.

"Say it again, Usako. I can't understand you when you sound like you're speaking into a pillow," he coaxed.

"Your chest isn't like a pillow," Serenity mumbled, rather disoriented-looking with her hair all askew. "It's hard."

Endymion rolled his eyes. "Not the exact response I was looking for, but... okay, I can take a compliment once in a while. Now, what were you saying?"

Serenity sighed, averting her aquamarine orbs. "You'll tell me I'm stupid."

"Not likely."

"You will."

"Usako... I may have called you stupid in the past, but it was either because I was being a jackass college student who didn't know how to properly express his obsessive love for you, or you really were being stupid."

"Maybe this time I'm being stupid again. I... hope so, at least."

Endymion was getting rather impatient, yet somehow he managed to squish in humor and fondness into his tone. "Well, I'll confirm or deny your worries. Now, out with it."

"I'materriblemotherwhodoesn'tdeservemydaughter'sfaithbecauseifailedherandprobablyroyallyscrewedupthefutureandprobablythepasttoonowthatithinkaboutit-"

"Woah, woah, woah. Usako, slow down! Breathe, honey!" Endymion cried, eyes wide as he watched his wife burgeoning through the colors of the rainbow. He flung up a hand as if to halt the dizzingly flow of explanations being launched at him. "One more time, with air in between, please."

And so the Neo-Queen did, all the while growing more despairing as she watched Endymion's face. It was steadily dancing from mirthful to understanding to constricted and _finally_, it ended up settling into a pale hue of shock. She concluded her story, but not without the addition of two burning pink cheeks.

"Stupid, right?" she muttered, picking at a loose string on her gown. _Anything_ to avoid eye contact. She could just imagine the disappointment that _surely_ must be floating around in his midnight depths.

"A little," her raven-headed husband conceded, patting her on the hand as if to console her. "But you are most definitely _not_ a terrible mother. Not many women can maintain sanity raising both an infant kingdom and child to boot, yet you master the challenge with grace and maturity. Please don't rob yourself of worthiness. Ask anyone here, and you'll hear the same resonating response. You are a wonderful mother; in fact, one of the best around. You know that. I know that. Small Lady does too."

"Oh yah?" Her Royal Majesty shot back. "Why don't you ask her? What she screamed at me just a few minutes ago was definitely _not_ a favorable measurement of my maternal capabilities."

"You could just ask her yourself," Endymion said nonchalantly, cocking his head to the side and nodding to someone behind Serenity. The blonde sucked in a breath, glancing around to see little Small Lady peeking out at them from a crack in the door. Belatedly, the young mother wondered how long the girl had been crouched there. Knowing her precocious offspring, perhaps a lot longer than Serenity hoped. The Queen felt strange for her daughter to be seeing her this way; a puddle of wailing mush on the floor when normally, her exterior was one of a placid, impenetrable rock.

"Small Lady, I'm so sorry," Serenity moaned, scooching away as Small Lady crawled out of her bedroom. Luna P was close behind the child, hovering nearby. If the atmosphere had not been so emotionally charged, the reincarnated couple might have chuckled at the sight they made. Three royals, creeping around in their fancy attire like little babies. Small Lady remained silent, and darted to Endymion. He became her aegis. She buried herself in his neck, shielding her countenance from Serenity's intense, heartbroken gaze.

"See?" the flaxen haired one mouthed, tears tugging at the edges of her vision again. "She hates me."

"Papa, is Mama mad at me?" Small Lady whispered, ducking her crown. She hurriedly peeped in her mother's general direction, then covered her features once more. Endymion shook his head, ocean orbs boring into Serenity's as he crooned,

"Of course not, pumpkin. Mama's just afraid she's hurt _you_."

"Why did she say she was a bad Mama?" the Princess inquired innocently, and Serenity inwardly groaned. So much for privacy.

"She's only worrying. It isn't true. You don't think she's a bad Mama, do you?" Endymion interrogated softly. His eyes were still pinned to Serenity's, never faltering.

"No!" Small Lady exclaimed, almost affronted at the opine.

A tiny smile was being born on the lips of Serenity. Small Lady peeked out at her again, from under a shoulder blade.

"Papa," she started again, now watching Serenity with the same sharp acuteness her father had been giving the monarch. Endymion transfered his scrutiny from mother to daughter. "Why was she afraid I dinn'it love her? She always told me she loved me n'matter _what_!"

"Adults occasionally need to be reminded of their own preachings. We fall along the way; get so caught up in an event that we forget our beliefs. Grown-ups aren't so different from children, Small Lady. Your mother may seem infallible, but she is still human. She gets sad; she loses confidence sometimes. She makes mistakes just as you do. But no matter what err you commit, she loves you just the same. Mama just needs to learn to believe in her own abilities, and take the leap of faith toward assuaging the rift between you two. I assume the same sentiment resides in you, Small Lady?"

Small Lady was mulling her father's colloquy around in her brain, but one axiom was veritable. "I don't hate her; I love her forever."

"Then go tell her," Endymion cajoled, pushing her lightly into propinquity with his wife. The woman beamed glowingly at her daughter, heartened and grateful for Endymion's tenacity. Now it was Small Lady's time to sniff and be bashful.

"Mama, I dinn'it mean the bad stuff I said," she apologized, but Serenity lulled her into quiescence with a touch to the forehead.

"Nonsense, my little Princess. You meant every word that tumbled out, because they originated from the recesses of your heart. I know you are angry at me for having sheltered you so much, and are frustrated at the rigors nobility entails. You also crave a companion, and though you enjoy Luna P, an electronic cat head is just not enough. But sweetheart, I only protect you out of love! Bad people are out there, and they will not hesitate to attack you should they find you alone. You have not forgotten that day in the park, when our family was almost obliterated? I'm just so afraid of that happening again, that I try my hardest to hide us away from the world. Trust... used to be so simple. Everything changes when you are the sovereigns of a tumultuous dynasty. I never wanted this life for you, but one cannot change who they were born to be. Your father and I hate being away from you probably as much or more so than you dread being out of our company.

"I promise you, Small Lady, that one day soon everything will change. We won't have to live behind locked doors anymore; we'll be free to sojourn into the city, and you'll have the chance for a normal life. You'll have many friends, and train as a champion of peace. A few more years; that's all I ask. The war with Nemesis will end eventually, and once that threat has been destroyed... I promise things will be different," the Queen swore. She offered the nearly five year old a hand of reconciliation. "I love you more than you can possibly imagine."

Small Lady showcased her pearly teeth in a brilliant grin. She launched herself into Neo-Queen Serenity's arms, foregoing the palm that was winking at heaven. "Fer'give me, Mama?"

"You? I should be asking _you _for forgiveness!" the blonde laughed, chest warm with the feel of her sweet, sweet daughter. Endymion chuckled at the pair, bathing in blessing at the existence of compassion and love.

_Like a phoenix from ash_, he juxtaposed. _Love refuses to die. It is immortalized by the unbreakable bond between parent and child_.

* * *

A/N: Aww, adorable! All the mushiness; I just love it! Please review; the more who do, the faster I'll attempt to update!

Until next chapter,

**AngelMoon Girl**


	32. To Be a Lady

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon? Belonging to me? Hahahaha, you crack me up.

A/N: Great big balls of gushing thanks to **ChibiUsa20, Maiden Virgo, serenityxrei, tryntee13, Serandi82, WolfKeeper989, artstarcarolaina, AinoMinako-san, Alastor Vega, SailorMoonForever, Richforce, PerlaNemesis, Sailor Stella, mae-E, DavisJes, clumsy23, Hikari Urania, rochelle, sailortwilight101,** and **alaniii.**

**Snapshots of the Royals**

Part 32: "To Be a Lady"

* * *

Twilight had dawned serene and peaceful outside, acting as spectator to the sun waning into the mountains' embrace. Crystal Tokyo was tiptoeing into the full blown stages of summer, when days were sweltering and nights were only slightly more bearable. These were the evenings when children writhed in discomfort, constantly griping about how perspired they were. Even the Moon Princess fell under irritation's sway; she was, after all, only four. Her fifth birthday may have been a mere two weeks away, but the girl was no exception when it came to the immaturity of hot, sweaty youngsters.

"I don't WANT carrots for dinner! I don't LIKE carrots!" the miffed young pink head screamed, slamming her ballet-slippered feet into the chair legs. Creating loud noise was the next best thing to yelling, after all. Her parents sighed, missing times long gone when the biggest temper tantrums were solved with rocking and a side of lullaby.

"Small Lady, your behavior is very unfitting to that of a Princess. Kindly eat your food without commentary or remove yourself from the room," King Endymion asked gently, but his tone left no space for argument. His daughter was not so benighted that she mistook his reprimand for pleasantry. She pursed her lips, but couldn't resist a last poke by grumbling under her breath about how disgusting the meal was. Neo-Queen Serenity closed her eyes, as if praying for patience.

"Small Lady, go to your chambers."

"WHAT!? I dinn'it do anything! I be'd quiet like Papa said!" Small Lady howled, sending a fork careening into her orange victuals. Carrots sprayed everywhere.

"Please leave until you can calm yourself down."

"NO!" Small Lady shrieked, ruby eyes mad in childish fanaticism. "I want dinner! I don't wanna go!"

"I have given you an order," Serenity said, deadly firm. There was no assailing against the blonde mother when she spoke like that. Her demeanor was that of the Queen, and you did not quarrel with _her_. These past couple months had perfected that personality well; evil forces were nothing if not growth-inspiring. The kingdom needed a fierce leader and the two monarchs had melded into the role with earnest conviction.

There were no mistakes this time. Small Lady knew she'd misbehaved in the wildest way, and so with the final shreds of dignity flapping away in the wind, the child raced from the Dining Hall. By the time Princess Usagi Serenity had tore up three flights of stairs to her chambers, she was exhausted. Self pity overcame the heir as she collapsed onto her feathery silk pillows, and the young Lady scrubbed away the manifestation of her wallowing for the next couple hours.

oOo

Time passed in spurts and lags. Sometimes it seemed reality was as moody and brooding as the Princess, while other times the outlook was more jovial. Three times Small Lady got up to rejoin her family, heart light and a smile in place. Three times she fell back onto her mattress, joy flagging and melancholy returning. Why would anyone want to see her? She'd been incredibly disrespectful... And then there was the shame of being disciplined, not once but _twice_! In front of the Sailor Guardians too, eyes hawk-like and penetrating as they measured the littlest Serenity's actions. Were they disappointed in her too? Was she letting them down with her reckless abandon for flights of tantrums? The child resolved to act appropriately next time.

Just then, the door creaked open and in floated Neo-Queen Serenity. Small Lady frowned in her direction, trying to twist her features into a greeting smile but failing miserably. The most she achieved was a grimace. She wasn't angry at her mother anymore- the first hour had quelled that emotion- just... guilt-ridden.

"You know, dear... you're not the only one who isn't fond of carrots. I'm not exactly a fan of the vegetable either, but they're healthy for you. And they were dinner," Serenity half-scolded. She entered more fully into the glowing lamplight, expression unreadable. Lady couldn't bear the tranquil countenance in silence any longer.

"Mama, I'm sorry," Small Lady whispered, bending her head. She glanced out the window, up at the moon where stars crowned its magnificence. Pleading for guidance to act mature; to be a _lady_. Like Mama.

The nearly five year old felt soft fingers caressing her hair.

"I know. We got a little worried when you didn't come back down; I thought maybe you fell asleep."

"I almost did."

Crickets crowed melodically to the pair, cajoling the conversation onward.

"I think you owe a few people an apology," the Queen added lightly, gazing with rapture at the city below. Lights gleamed from shops and homes still awake. Small Lady pierced the woman with an incarnadine question burning in her orbs.

"I already said sorry, though."

"Not to all who deserve your contrition."

"Papa?"

"Yes, him too. But there's someone else whose feelings you hurt tonight."

"Did I make Papa mad?" Small Lady mouthed, almost inaudibly.

"Hardly," Serenity responded, searching her offspring's countenance for signs of revelation. "We rarely are truly brought to fury by you, Small Lady. Just disappointment."

"Who was it I made sad, Mama?" Lady pleaded with pained cinnamon depths.

"Sailor Jupiter."

"_Mako_-_chan_?"

"Yes. Those were _her_ carrots that she toiled the day away picking, pruning and cooking. You demeaned all her hard work with a couple ill-thought-out, rude remarks about how awful it tasted; how revolting it smelled... I told her you were tired and that your comments- albeit hurtful- were in no way a reflection of her cooking. However, my belief is that she'd like to hear the words from your mouth as opposed to mine. It would mean much more."

Small Lady mustered up all her courage. She wanted _so_ _badly_ to be a lady; to act properly all the time... if she could do this, by herself, then it would be a major milestone. Neo-Queen Serenity beamed when noticing her only daughter's determination, sensing an awakening of sorts in the girl... there, hiding beneath the surface, was the Sailor Chibi Moon she once knew. Winking; gesturing wordlessly that the process had begin. The Queen offered a hand to Small Lady, but she refused politely.

"I'mma big girl, Mama. I'm almost five. I wanna do this myself," Lady explained, wisdom beyond her years sparkling out from her face. In some ways, Serenity was discouraged by her child's burgeoning individuality and independence. Small Lady was no longer a baby; she didn't always need a helping hand or a shoulder to lean against. Oh, there would be times when life's unexpected boulders would impede and butt up against Lady's newfound self power... when youth and immaturity and ignorance would ensnare the heir once more... but Serenity and Endymion would always be there with open arms, waiting to console and edify; to teach and to love.

Yet Neo-Queen Serenity knew, deep in her heart, that childhood was fast escaping the Princess. Royalty was, after all, known to speed up the years of innocence so as to hone a ruler with experience, knowledge, and strength.

But despite her sorrow, the blonde was proud. She walked in second command for the first time ever, this time following her daughter out the door as Small Lady took crucial, tentative steps into adulthood.

* * *

A/N: Awwww, our wittle Small Lady's growing up! Sniffle! Remember when she was but a bodacious tot? Ah, how time flies! This was a little retrospective on Serenity's part, and a big turning point for Small Lady. We'll see her gradually maturing to become a warrior and a Princess from now on. Obviously, not without some bumps and bruises though! Because along with setting the stage for Chibi Moon, one cannot forget the other end of the spectrum... Black Lady...

The more who review, the faster I'll attempt to update! Though I'm on vacation for a while, so expect delays...

**AngelMoon Girl**


	33. All Five Fingers

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

A/N: THANK YOU TO ALL WHO HELP FUEL MY REVIEW ADDICTION! It's because of you I am constantly attending RAA- "Review Addicts Anonymous". Yep, that's right. You are my suppliers and I LOVE it. **SailorMoonForever, snoopykid, Serandi82, CharmedSerenity3, WolfKeeper989, Hikari Urania, Richforce, Kamen Rider Vega, ChibiUsa20, Sailor Stella, AinoMinako-san, Maiden Virgo, mae-E, PerlaNemesis, DavisJes,** and **PriestessHelene.**

P.S. I recently discovered the Sailor Moon musicals subtitled on youtube from **sailorwarsupreme**, more commonly known as Sera Myu. I am now totally engrossed with the First Stage actors, the songs, and the shows they did- Ooyama Anza as Usagi/Sailor Moon is AMAZING. She has such a captivating and commanding stage presence; all eyes are on her when she flawlessly performs a dance with the Senshi (in sync! Woo! Takes talent). Such a beautiful singing voice, and Anza herself is very elegant... You can tell her personality totally embodies all that is Usagi- whimsical, funny, warm and passionate... and when she delivers an emotional scene, complete with real tears, you as the audience can't help but feel her pain. Wonderful acting; very deliberate and professional. Seriously, I urge you all to go check out Sera Myu if you never have! Anza did the musicals from 1993-1998, and I know I'm prejudiced because she's my favorite, but GO CHECK HER OUT! And the Tuxedo Mask during that time is pretty swoon-inducing too ;-) SO GO! After reading this awesome one shot, of course :-D And you won't regret getting songs like "La Soldier", "La Moon", "Knockin' Down Hesitation", "Tuxedo Mission", "Sailor War", "Solar Miracle Make Up", AND MORE stuck in your head! Hahahaha.

**Snapshots of the Royals**

Part 33: "All Five Fingers"

* * *

Neo-Queen Serenity opened prickling eyes, unsure what had woken her so early in the morning. Dim light of dawn poured in from the open window, providing release from the stifling air stagnating in her and Endymion's chambers. The mute luminescence served to illuminate some large object smack dab in the middle of her face. The monarch yelped. She felt Endymion being startled awake by her piercing cry, shooting up with a bleary inquiry.

"W-what is it? Usako!?"

Suddenly, Serenity found breath return to her constricted lungs as she inferred the outline's significance. It was a hand, all fingers outstretched and dancing in a puerile wiggle toward the edges of her vision. Serenity greedily inhaled a little more oxygen to soothe her racing heart, then choked out,

"Oh my! Small Lady, what on earth are you doing out of bed so early?" She tried very hard to make her voice light and playful, but a tiny suggestion of chastisement lurked behind her comment. Endymion looked as faint as she felt, descending from wondering if an axe-murderer was about to chop his wife to pieces to smirking in amusement. The eager and excited appendage he first thought a knife or some other offending weapon now morphed into his daughter's arm. Awareness did wonderful things to stimulate the senses.

"What are you doing, child?" he chuckled, watching as Small Lady rolled off her mother's chest and now stuck her hand into Endymion's countenance. "Mm, fingers. Yummy."

"No, Papa, don't eat me!" Small Lady squealed. "I'm showin' you my new age! Now it takes _all_ _five_ fingers to do it!"

"That's _right_," Endymion teased, feigning revelation with just the right touch of inflection. "Gosh, I'd almost _forgotten_ today was your birthday!"

"It would have been nice if you'd let us sleep in today," Serenity joked, but her yawn was no facade. "What time is it? 5:00? 5:30?"

"Er, 5:21," her husband replied, frowning disparagingly at the clock. "But, I suppose now that we're up-"

"Speak for yourself," Neo-Queen Serenity growled, throwing the covers back over her head. Passionate snores issued up from her little burrow. Small Lady laughed gleefully, shaking the blonde's fabric-hidden shoulders.

"Mama, it's _your_ birthday too! Don't ya wanna get up? Aren't you excited too?"

"Adults stop getting excited for their birthdays as they age," Endymion told Lady wisely, but mirth colored his midnight orbs. "Mama doesn't like becoming old and crinkly."

"HEY!"

The King continued teasing as if his wife had never had an affronted outburst. "She also dislikes getting presents, having the delicious cake Makoto-san baked today-"

"CAKE!?" Serenity exclaimed, flying out of her homemade cocoon. "Why didn't you say so before, I would have-"

"Sloooow down, Usako," Endymion shushed her. "Save some for us all!"

The Queen pouted, but jumped out from under the sheets and gathered Small Lady up into her arms. She grinned and enveloped her offspring in a tight maternal embrace. "How heavy you're becoming, Small Lady! You're growing into a fine lady. Now, time to find you an extra special birthday dress! I think Papa and I have just the attire for the occasion... perhaps you'll find it under the bed?"

Small Lady's ruby pupils popped. "You mean you gots a birthday present under the bed for me?"

Serenity contemplated the ceiling as she answered, "Hmm, if you want to put it that way. We have another one, but for later."

"Lemme see! Lemme see!" Small Lady began arching and squiggling in the Queen's grasp, and Serenity set her on the floor. Like a rocket, Small Lady launched herself under the King-sized bed and returned moments later with a pink package. She beamed.

"I get to open it, right?"

"So long as you wear it," Endymion winked, now coming around to sling an arm over Serenity's shoulders. "But I dare say we won't have a problem with that bargain."

A resonating shriek of joy confirmed his opine.

* * *

A/N: I know, I know, it was short. But hey, it's a one-shot! I can do that :-D You're lucky I spoil y'all with long ones. I'm kinda busy at the moment with college stuff, so chapter 34 may be a little bit. It will continue where this left off and is called...

Oh wait. That would give it away :-D Nyah nyah. No spoilers on my watch!

**AngelMoon Girl**


	34. The Woes of Small Lady

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon? Why, _I _own- *mfft! mfft!*- [Random announcer steps up]: "Erm, sorry folks, technical... ah... difficulties..." *sounds of a scuffle, then... silence*

A/N: Yeesh, it's been a little while! Sorry! This chapter was initially going to be drastically different, until I came to the realization that ChibiUsa's infamous birthday party everyone "forgot" was her fifth... *not* sixth. So, after some major editing, frantic re-watching of the Japanese R episodes, and massive writer's block on how to bring this about... here you go!

P.S. Apparently (and I never knew this until recently), Small Lady, her family, and the Senshi (this is the anime version, mind you) live in Serenity Palace, which is *another* palace at the top of Crystal Palace (I swear! Go look it up on Wikimoon! Also, it can be seen in the episode where ChibiUsa has a flashback in which she's talking to the Guardian Senshi about her birthday during the Black Lady episode. Serenity Palace is in the background, but ChibiUsa is clearly outside of it... yet under protection of the Crystal Palace, as she looks down on Crystal Tokyo. That has always struck me as odd, before I knew about Serenity Palace... you know, that she'd be left alone outside like that. But, now that I know the truth, this changes things up a bit! So, seeing as I only just found this little tidbit out, we're going to assume for the sake of my story that Small Lady is allowed to roam free in the Crystal Palace, as she technically lives there too, but all the royal and Senshi quarters are located in what's referred to as "Serenity Palace". In the Japanese opening sequence for the second half of R, there is clearly a waterfall at the *very* top of Crystal Palace. Since I've already incorporated it into my story in a previous chapter, let's imagine that this "room" exists above "Serenity Palace" (the private chambers), and is a sort of peaceful, futuristic oasis built at the tippy-top. Crystal Palace is what holds the throne room, ballroom, meeting rooms, etc. Okay? Whew, that was complicated! :D

This chapter is dedicated to the *amazing* **Serandi82**, who has enriched me in all things Sera Myu! This is my little way of saying 'Thanks!' for all those exchanged emails and songs. *presents you with virtual cake* I can't even _begin _to tell you how grateful I am for both your readership and the music. I seriously listen to it every day! ANZA! ^^

On a related note, I also want to extend a hand of recognition to last chapter's reviewers, for your support means a lot to me: **ChibiUsa20, SerentiyMoonGodness, Serandi82, CharmedSerenity3, WolfKeeper989, snoopykid, mae-E, Alastor Vega, Maiden Virgo, Richforce, Sailor Stella, PrincessSerenity1976, misako princess, AinoMinako-san, Hikari Urania, artstarcarolaina, PerlaNemesis,** and **SailorMoonForever.**

**Snapshots of the Royals**

Part 34: "The Woes of Small Lady"

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion were strolling down the hallway in full royal grab. Beneath them, Small Lady was skipping merrily, a brilliant smile stretching the circumference of her face. Her fingers kept dancing to the fabric of her new outfit, smoothing away creases. Her father had told her that the style was reminiscent of school uniforms from Old Tokyo, and that all girls used to wear them, even Serenity! The young Princess had been ecstatic at such a gift, especially one that she could associate with her beautiful mother. Lady had spun in front of the tall vanity mirror for almost fifteen minutes as her parents changed and Mama donned make-up. She still couldn't get over how cute it looked- a short navy blue skirt and white top sporting a crimson bow and matching red collar and sleeves. But perhaps most importantly, how *comfortable* it was compared to the full-length gowns Small Lady often had to wear. The five year old couldn't wait to show the Guardian Senshi!

Suddenly, a rustling caught the young child's attention, and she looked over to see Luna and Artemis come up behind the Queen. Both seemed frantic.

"Your Majesties! An urgent matter has come up, and the court requires your attention _immediately_!" Artemis exclaimed, practically tugging on the hem of Serenity's dress. The two monarchs exchanged a meaningful glance, then snuck a peek at their daughter. Small Lady, upon appraisal, hid her distress by staring down at her feet. Little tears tickled the edge of her vision as she listened to Luna prattle on about a "kingdom emergency", "nuclear weapons", and "possible peace talks in the threatening nation". The blonde Queen let out an audible sigh.

"I'm afraid we must, Mamo-chan," she whispered, then Small Lady felt a warm hand on her shoulder. She look up into her mother's sad countenance. "I'm truly, truly sorry about this, Small Lady. But your father and I promise to be back as soon as we can to celebrate your birthday."

"Artemis, Luna. Please watch Small Lady while court is in session. We'll send the Sailor Senshi up afterward to switch babysitting duty if it comes to the point where Usako and I are forced to leave," Endymion ordered softly. He grasped his wife's arm and after one last farewell, hurried off. Small Lady was doused in silence and a strong wave of loneliness at the departure of her parents. For a few seconds, no one spoke. Small Lady simply gazed morosely at the door Serenity and Endymion had disappeared through.

_They... left me. All alone... on... my birthday..._

"Well... I suppose we should wish you a happy birthday, Small Lady," Artemis said, but aforementioned five year old gave no sign of response.

_All alone... all alone... my birthday..._

"Small Lady?" Luna interrupted gently, finally breaking the Princess' reverie.

"What?" the pink-headed one asked, jerking back to reality. She refused to scrub at her watering eyes in the two advisor cats' presence, and instead watched out the window as the sun climbed over the horizon listlessly.

"I know you may not want to hear it, but you're a very brave girl for handling this so maturely," the small black feline praised. "None could ask for a better Princess than you."

Small Lady nodded, but even these kind words comforted her little. All she wanted was to be with her family, like every other birthday she'd had... was it too much to wish for, to have just *one* special day set aside, when the kingdom didn't have to come first...?

_I hate being a Princess. I hate it, I hate it, I hate it! Luna's *wrong*! I don't wanna_ be _a good Princess! I just wanna be_ me_!_

The cats observed in obfuscation as a furious expression began to mar Small Lady's normally blithe visage.

"Um, how about we go find some nice games to pass the time until your parents return... okay, Small Lady?" Artemis inserted nervously, trying to diffuse the situation. Small Lady let out a gigantic breath, feeling the anger drain away as quickly as it had come. In its absence, she felt hollow and melancholy. She shrugged.

"Sure. I'm hungry, though."

Luna smiled at the glimpse of their usual charge shining through. "Truly her mother's daughter... alright then, Small Lady. Breakfast it is, then we'll go dig through that mountain you call a toy box."

But an hour fled, then two. At this point, Small Lady was getting very tired of the advisors' company, although she supposed it had more to do with the fact that they'd now exhausted her playroom's toy supply. Reluctantly, she agreed to color as the kitties watched on, yet even that grew rapidly dull. After thirty more minutes of this torment, she threw her crayon against the wall in childish rage.

"I'm bored! I don't wanna do this anymore!" she shouted. Luna stirred.

"Would you like me to tell you some stories-"

"NO! No, no, no, no, no! I want my Mama and Papa!" the girl hollered, flinging the picture of a butterfly she'd been sketching at Artemis. The white feline yelped and skittered away, to a stifled snicker from Luna.

"Now, Small Lady, you _know_ they cannot be with you right now-" Artemis attempted to reason, but the child cut him off sharply.

"Go away!" Small Lady sobbed, the tears she'd been holding back now streaming full force down her cheeks. "I just wanna be alone!"

Luna shared a worried opine with Artemis. "I don't think we can let-"

"She'll be fine as long as she stays in the Palace," Artemis offered. He turned to Small Lady. "We'll send for the Sailor Senshi when you're ready, Your Majesty."

"But Artemis-"

"The Princess has given an order. She wishes to be alone," Artemis told his companion meaningfully. Luna exhaled irately, but obediently trotted out of the playroom behind him. She only stopped once to bestow a final,

"I'm so sorry, Small Lady," on the weeping girl before leaving the Princess alone to her misery.

oOo

Crystal Tokyo was so beautiful.

The sun sent cascading beams of light down onto the city, reflecting rainbow rays helter-skelter back into the sky. The road bustled with crowds of people- laughing, smiling, waving; enjoying the warm day with friends and family...

And yet, despite all the happiness Crystal Tokyians seemed ensconced in, their lone Princess stood watching from behind a crystal prison high, high above. She pouted, sorely wondering,

_Why couldn't I have been born into that world, rather than the one up here?_

Hands clasped behind her back, Small Lady was unsure just how long she watched the carefree displays of affection and joy like some tiny, heavenly sentinel. It wasn't until the clap of heel against marble sounded behind her that she finally tore herself away from the vision of utopia. All four Sailor Guardians came up behind her, but the odangoed child didn't turn just yet.

"Oh, Small Lady, you look so sad. What's wrong?" Sailor Mercury inquired. The girl cocked her head ever-so-slightly, looking at Mercury sideways. She answered solemnly,

"Well, today is my birthday."

"Birthday?" Mercury repeated, and to Small Lady, it appeared as if this revelation surprised her.

"Oh, that's right," Venus said apologetically. Small Lady wondered if everyone really *had* forgotten, in all the flurry of kingdom activities, and this only made her sadder. She pivoted to fully face her mother's closest friends and confidantes; these women who she considered "aunties". Her incarnadine orbs swam with tears for the umpteenth time today, and Lady felt her fingers unconsciously curl into fists as she battled off the welling emotion.

"But Mama and Papa have both gone far away because of work!" she explained, remembering her father's earlier instructions to Luna and Artemis should he and Serenity be called away. _So that's why they're here... Mama and Papa aren't coming back for my birthday... they're gone..._

Sailor Mars only confirmed this by bending down and elucidating gently, "It can't be helped. They both left on important kingdom business."

"They probably won't make it back today," Sailor Jupiter added, regretful but firm. This knowledge was the straw that broke the camel's back; Small Lady lost her fight against crying and began hiccuping throatily. With a noticeable lack of vociferous wailing, she began sobbing quietly into her fists. _It's unfair..._

The Senshi all straightened and gave each other pitying, yet determined glances. Small Lady continued weeping heartily, but what Mars began saying next surprised her into silence.

"Then, why don't we do the birthday-"

Jupiter pressed her palm over the priestess' mouth, warning, "Mars!"

Small Lady pulled her face away from her hands and looked up, listening intently.

"Oh." Mars tilted her raven head to Jupiter, who reminded sternly,

"You can't."

Small Lady stared imploringly from one to the other in confusion, the lingering moisture from her outburst still glistening in the child's eyes.

"I'm sorry, I'd forgotten," the Fire Senshi informed the green-eyed warrior.

"Well, goodbye!" Mercury said suddenly to Small Lady, urging the others to follow suit with a pleading eye-sweep.

"See you later, Small Lady," Venus cheerily intoned. The Guardians swished on their feet and practically jogged away, Small Lady still standing dazed, nonplussed, and woeful in their wake.

oOo

"You imbecile!" Jupiter groaned, slapping Mars on the side of the head.

"I said I was sorry!" the crimson-clad soldier of Serenity whined, rubbing the offending area. She worked her lower lip out, making it tremble just so. "That hurt."

"Honestly, Rei-chan, you're as bad as Minako-chan sometimes!" Mercury proclaimed, pushing open the wide double doors leading into Serenity Palace for them. "I had to end it there, or next thing you know, Minako-chan would've ended up spilling the beans!"

"It's nice to be appreciated," Venus scoffed. She yawned widely. "I think I'll head to my chambers and relax a bit before lunch. That meeting stole all my energy! Damn Athrenians and their illegal missiles..."

"Usagi should have acted the moment we received intelligence about a pending missile threat, instead of wasting precious time deliberating on whether this constituted invasion or not," Mars scowled. "I understand her hesitation, and love her for her efforts at peace, but that goal won't come without a cost! Not every nation is going to bow to Crystal Tokyo's power, Silver Crystal or no. The Black Moon attack of last year already proved that."

"Well," Jupiter sighed, "I guess we'll just have to have faith that Usagi-chan and Mamoru-san will be able to talk the Athrenians out of firing. Poor Small Lady. All this on her birthday."

"I hope they'll be back in time," Mercury voiced darkly, perceptive enough to realize that this was probably a pipe dream. Peace talks were nothing if not infamous for their shaky, extenuating promises of compromise that sometimes required days to craft. The uncomfortable quiescence that followed this pronouncement was snipped short by the arrival of Luna and Artemis.

"Oh, there you girls are! Once we discovered the meeting ended, with Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion rushing off to the Athrenian Kingdom up north, Artemis and I went searching for you all," Luna stated, huffing. "The King's last request before they left was that you four watch over Small Lady in their absence."

"Aw, babysitting duty? Shucks, what an adventurous life we Sailor Senshi lead," Venus giggled, but her guardian cat threw the blonde an annoyed glare.

"I wish you wouldn't joke like that, Mina," Artemis sighed. "We all know dangerous times are creeping up on us."

"Small Lady's fast approaching the age when she must escape to the past," Luna nodded. "Nemesis' activity will reach its peak any time now. Who knows when they will attack?" The Senshi all concurred soberly.

"I say we enjoy this peace while it lasts," Jupiter opined, flexing her knuckles.

"Starting with cheering up Small Lady," Mars smiled, stealing a glance out the window. "Oh, damn... well, once we find where she's run off to, that is."

"Do you guys mind switching off with me or something?" Jupiter asked. "I really need to start on Small Lady's cake. Usagi-chan already took hers for on the way."

Mars chuckled affectionately. "She would. 'Neo-Queen Serenity: the Monarch, the Mother... and Secretly a Pig!?'. Oh, the newspapers would have a field day with that one!"

"Take your time," Venus waved nonchalantly to Jupiter, ignoring the previous comment from Mars, to which Luna snickered behind her paw. "We're the legendary Sailor Senshi! It'll be *easy* to keep the little Princess out of your hair for a few hours. In fact, there's a present I was meaning to give her which may help..."

* * *

A/N: To Be Continued!

Reviews motivate me to write faster! I'll take any I can get ^^

**AngelMoon Girl**


	35. Impending Darkness, Creeping Light

Disclaimer: If I had a million doooolllllaaaaarrrrrssssss... I'd be ri- no, wait, I'd own Sailor Moon! Bahahaha!

A/N: Sorry about the delay, folks! I focused on completing a bunch of my other stories for a while, including the insanely popular (not sure why... it's such a weird story... but maybe that's the draw! XD) "One Dark and Perverted Night". Boy, am I going to miss it! And then, typical me, I started _another _WIP- "Twenty Kisses", which fans of this fic would probably enjoy. It showcases intimate moments between Usagi and Mamoru, and there will be Crystal Tokyo drabbles included! Feel free to stop by my profile if you're interested. Anyhow, if you haven't already, I'd suggest scrolling down to the good stuff. Who wants to hear me rave and self-promote all day? Not me! ;D

Thank you to **snoopykid, Elen-Di, Serandi82, Magic713, ChibiUsa20, Richforce, CharmedSerenity3, PrincessSerenity1976, mae-E, Sailor Stella, Maiden Virgo, AinoMinako-san, Nitesiren, Dragonflamecrystal, Lacri Osa, RoseGAL,** and **.xCuriousx. **for the kind words of support! ^^

**Snapshots of the Royals**

Part 35: "Impending Darkness, Creeping Light"

* * *

Sailor Mars started, pausing in her walk to Small Lady's chambers when an insistent beeping began to sound from her subspace pocket. She grimaced at the ungodly noise, hoping fervently that the night wouldn't end with her chasing some rogue monster throughout the city. After ruffling through the various magical items stored in the convenient niche, Mars' hand came back with her communicator. Her brow cocked in askance at the sight of the flashing moon.

"Usagi?" she inquired, pressing the flaring button quickly. There was a edge of concern in her voice as she replied to the summons- count on the Athrenians to threaten her King and Queen...

"Hi, Rei-chan," Neo-Queen Serenity greeted, tired countenance popping into view on the little screen. Mars smirked, fears assuaged immediately as she observed the lack of panic on Her Majesty's face.

"You look awful. What's up?"

"Other than peace negotiations that have lasted umpteen hours and a serious case of exhaustion? Not much. The Athrenians are being more hospitable than Mamo-chan and I originally thought... we were expecting some sort of overnight dungeon room, but this is considerably better," the blonde joked. Mars' visage darkened.

"If they try _anything_-"

"Rei-chan, calm down, I'm only joking! Yeesh... Really, we're fine. We have a lovely suite and a balcony to boot! Obviously, we're making an impression... and hopefully headway. I think by tomorrow, this whole thing will be sorted out and blown over, with the nuclear weapons put out of commission. It's amazing the misunderstandings that can ensue when kingdoms fall out of touch," Serenity sighed, and Mars caught herself in awe. _Only Serenity_... The woman truly was a messiah incarnate, the way people flocked to her light and bowed to her whims... There was no doubt she was a loved monarch; with gentle charm and a compassionate demeanor, who couldn't resist her? "I wish the Athrenians hadn't broken off like they did... and it didn't help that the government was angry with the way we handled the Black Moon insurrection; apparently some of the Clan came from their lands..."

Mars pursed her lips, frowning, but she did not comment.

Serenity shook off her melancholy musings with an ironic smile. "Well, if nothing else has come from today's doldrums, I guess I can finally admit to having had the most terrible birthday ever!"

"I was meaning to wish you a happy one this morning," Mars grumbled. "But I think we all got waylaid. Oh well; it doesn't matter much now, does it?"

"No," the Queen agreed cheerily. Mars suddenly noticed a shift in Serenity's expression, and her interest piqued at the haunted look in Her Majesty's blue eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Small Lady. This is the birthday, isn't it? The one Wiseman's going to use against her, to turn her into Black Lady."

"Please don't beat yourself up, Usagi. It was unavoidable. We knew it had to happen eventually," Mars consoled, but the words fell short and weak even to her ears.

Serenity sighed, eyes drifting to gaze at something beyond the frame. "I know. It just hurts to be the cause of something so terrible. To know my daughter's going to fall prey to evil, and that it was my fault."

"Keep blaming yourself and I'll be forced to treat you with a dousing of Flame Sniper," Mars warned, and seriously at that. "As Pluto would say, this small sacrifice is necessary to ensure the safety of the timeline. Even if Crystal Tokyo itself succumbs for a short while, it'll all work out in the end, thanks to our past selves. And we survived, wholly intact, didn't we? That's got to count for _something_."

Serenity graced the priestess with a wry grin. "One of these days I should actually listen to you. I'm sure if you keep reminding me for the next few years, it'll eventually sink in."

"That's what I've always done, baka."

"How's Small Lady?"

Mars hesitated. "She is... as good as can be expected, given the circumstances. She misses her Mama and Papa quite a lot."

"Give her my love and a goodnight kiss? Sorry to curtail the conversation, but Mamo-chan's calling and he says it's important."

"I will," the raven-haired Senshi promised, bidding Serenity farewell before cutting the connection.

oOo

Small Lady jump-roped lazily around her large bedroom, fielding toys and the fancy china dolls cast helter-skelter about the floor. She listlessly went through the motions, occasionally stopping to look sadly at the door or mournfully out the window. Usually Mama would be coming in right about now to tuck her snuggly into bed, then Papa with a new story about the adventures of Sailor Moon. She missed her parents terribly, and even Venus' present- the shiny red jump-rope- could not hold her attention for long. She'd used it almost all day, taught the knack by her Guardian Senshi, but the novelty was beginning to wear off. Small Lady yawned widely as the door creaked open.

"Goodness! You shouldn't be out of bed, Small Lady. It isn't playtime anymore," Mars scolded lightly, watching Small Lady mumble an apology and throw her gift into the corner. She clambered up into bed and waited patiently for Mars to say goodnight. The priestess perched herself next to Small Lady on the mattress.

"You had a rough birthday, huh?"

"Yeah," Small Lady admitted, pouting down at the sheets. "Mama and Papa missed it."

"You know they had no choice. They didn't want to leave you," Mars said softly, dearly wishing she could reveal tomorrow's indefinite celebration, if only to soothe the princess. Small Lady shrugged and laid back, hiding her countenance against the pillows. Mars patted the child's back, placing a kiss in Serenity's name against the mane of pink. "Goodnight, sweetheart."

"G'night, Aunt Rei-chan," Small Lady whispered the affectionate title, listening to her godmother's footsteps fade away. Only when silence descended did she give in to tears.

There would be no one to tuck her in and lull the girl to sleep with bedtime fantasies this night.

oOo

The next evening found Small Lady in a worse mood than before. Unlike yesterday, the Sailor Senshi had been quite occupied in their royal duties, so they only stopped in every few hours to see how their lonesome princess was doing. Happily, the four always made a point of joining Lady's play, but their free time seemed to decrease in leaps and bounds. All too soon, the warriors excused themselves with a plethora of heartfelt apologies, and Small Lady would be alone with her feline friends once more. She loved them dearly, but even talking cats were cats, and thus bore far greater limitations than any human companion. So, after exhausting herself with a strange array of activities that included painting a reluctantly indulgent Artemis hot pink, Small Lady took to wandering the palace. Twilight had fallen, and shadows lurked ominously in every crevice. With a jolt of fear, the child realized she had foregone Luna P's company on her promenade. The electronic cat head was now uselessly in her bedroom, whereas it could have acted as a source of light had the girl happened to think of the impending darkness beforehand.

Somewhere, a loud creak resounded, accompanied by strange, muffled noises. Small Lady clenched up, stiffening, before beginning to run headlong through the inky hallways. Had all the maids retired their service for the night?

"Mama, Papa, where are you?" she sobbed, racing into a lighter corridor to put distance between herself and the encroaching shadows. Her footfalls brought the princess past a series of windows, dim moonlight beginning to creep through the glass. "Everyone is so mean! Don't leave me all alone!"

Suddenly, she stopped, confused. Soft, lilting, and euphonious chords were issuing from an ornate conference room to Small Lady's left. She turned, interest piqued, and approached the double doors gingerly. Why was there music in an obviously empty area? No light flooded from beneath the apertures. After a second of hesitation, the young child pushed the doors open.

Streamers and poppers exploded through the black abyss. Small Lady gasped, noticing five pinpricks of candlelight before the overhead lamps turned slowly on. They continued glowing steadily as luminescence increased, but now the princess could discern a cake and six people surrounding it. Small Lady smiled, a lovely and much-missed little thing to the beaming people coalesced around the table. _Her parents were home!_

"Small Lady," Neo-Queen Serenity greeted simply, gazing at her daughter with loving eyes. King Endymion, arm wrapped around his wife, added sincerely,

"Happy birthday."

"Mama! Papa!" Small Lady exclaimed joyfully, tears welling in her ruby depths.

"Small Lady, happy birthday," the four Inner Senshi proclaimed in unison, exuberance shining in their faces.

"You guys!"

"I am sorry the celebration of your birthday is one day late," Endymion apologized. The elder women vacated their spots to gather around overcome Small Lady, crouching down to her level as they explained the events of the last few days to the five-year-old.

"But they finished their work and hurried back home," Mercury said.

"We wanted to surprise you with tonight's birthday party," Mars admitted gently.

"So, we were all keeping it a secret," Jupiter cut in to elucidate, and Venus intoned regrettably (but with her usual amount of cheer),

"I'm sorry we didn't tell you."

Small Lady shook her head, eyes still glistening with emotion. "No, it's okay. Thank you, Mama, Papa, everyone!" Her heart swelled at the pride displayed on the King and Queen's countenances.

"You acted as a real lady, showing such patience. I know it's hard for one so young to have to wait for their birthday like this," Serenity praised kindly. "Although I _would _like to know, dear, why I passed a brilliantly fuchsia Artemis on my way down here?

Small Lady blushed, giggling. "Isn't he much prettier now?" the girl queried, but that was all she had to say on the subject. After all, there were some far more pressing matters... "May I please have some cake?"

Well, 'pressing' if you are the offspring of one Tsukino Usagi, that is.

* * *

A/N: Woo, finally done! I thought the chapter would NEVER end XD I do realize that I'm going to have to include in the next installment just what Endymion and Serenity's other gift was, as part 33 mentioned, but I really didn't feel like drawing out the party just to reveal a rather insignificant present. It _was _going to be a swing- the very one ChibiUsa sits on in episode 84- but I realized that would be rather inconsistent to the plot. After all, if Wiseman can reach her there, why the hell would the King and Queen put their daughter's swing in an unprotected place? I'll just assume that she randomly found one and decided to ruminate on it o.O

_Note_: The flashbacks provided here occur in Sailor Moon R, episode 85. In this case, the birthday party.

Please review!

**AngelMoon Girl**


	36. Reminders

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is... um... *shifty eyes* Are there Toei associates around? Crap... *mumbles* Sailor Moon is not mine.

A/N: *Singing along to "Sailor War Supreme", courtesy of **Serandi82*** Oh, um, hello! Hee hee. Been a few months, huh? That's my fault for having _way _too many WIPs. Ah well! That's the glory of a Muse! Thank you so much to **ChibiUsa20, CharmedSerenity3, Sailor Stella, Serandi82, Maiden Virgo, mae-E, Richforce, Hikari Urania, PriestessHelene, debora diskey, PrincessSerenity1976, chimichurri, tbaby08, Butta Usagi, **and **samann2845.**

**Snapshots of the Royals**

Part 36: "Reminders"

* * *

The room was dead silent but for typical humdrum bustling beyond the closed door; a gaggle of sound and movement that the lone occupant paid no mind.

Neo-Queen Serenity sighed, fingering the petals of a delicate crystalline rose with a certain sense of reverence to her features. So lost was she in reverie that the woman nearly missed the creak announcing the presence of a new individual come to invade her quiet reminiscing.

"Usagi-chan?" Sailor Mercury's gentle voice prompted, a touch surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Hmm?" the Queen responded noncommittally, without looking up from her flower. Mercury advanced further into the room, hesitating at Serenity's side as she watched the blonde lovingly caress down the smooth viridian stem.

"Are you alright?"

"Oh. Yes. Yes, of course," Serenity answered, seeming to snap out of her thoughts at last. She smiled up at the concerned Senshi reassuringly. "I'm perfectly fine, Ami-chan. This room holds such nostalgia, though. It's easy to get swept away in the memories."

It was Mercury's turn to grin as she took in her surroundings, in particular the bed Serenity was perched atop. "This was where Small Lady was born, so I can only imagine. Do you come here often to escape the noise? There's a rather peaceful ambiance here, as if the room itself is paying homage to the beautiful child granted life within its confines."

"I agree, but... truthfully, no. I haven't stepped foot into this section of the hospital wing for quite some time now," the Neo-Queen admitted.

"Why the change?"

At first, Serenity did not reply. Instead, she made a strange little wave over the silvery blossoms as her blue-haired friend watched intently on. Almost immediately after Serenity's fingertips brushed against the glittering crystal, a dazzling display of rainbows shimmered within before being replaced by a flare of pearly white. A holographic image of Small Lady as a baby, cooing and wagging her tiny fingers up at the pair, formed inside the transparent rose. Recognition sparked in Mercury's eyes and she gasped,

"Isn't that Mamoru-san's gift from Small Lady's first birthday at the lake?"

"I had a very rough morning, and Small Lady only seemed to exacerbate the problem with her difficult behavior. Before I knew it we were fighting; I was taking my frustrations out on her and thinking things I shouldn't have... awful things, truly awful. Like... how much simpler everything would be without a high-maintenance daughter to worry about." Tears sprung in Serenity's eyes and she stifled a little sob as the hologram Small Lady blew kisses at her and giggled.

"Come now, Usagi-chan," Mercury soothed sternly, laying a hand on her leader's shoulder. "Everyone experiences dark moments when they wish for something they don't really want. It's human nature, and your guilty conscience just proves that your admission was no more than a product of stress."

Serenity graced her companion with a watery smile. "Oh, I know. And that's why I'm here. I needed a reminder. A reminder of why exactly I gave that wonderfully spirited girl life in the first place; of just how much I love her."

"Is it working?"

"Like a charm," the Queen chuckled, affectionately rubbing the pad of her thumb over the animated tribute to her pink-headed offspring. "I'll have to thank Mamo-chan once again for giving me such a considerate and useful present. I have a suspicious feeling this old rose will serve me well into the future."

Mercury shivered theatrically. "Small Lady the teenager? Usagi-chan, I think you'll need to ask Mamoru-san to make plenty more if you ever want to survive _those_ onerous years..."

Neo-Queen Serenity cringed, pressing the rose to her bosom. "Ugh, Ami-chan, not yet. Please, you're disrupting my progress. I was almost done being reminded of my strength as a mother! Don't say the 't' word yet..."

Mercury laughed aloud, ducking out of the room with a gloved hand pressed over her mouth to suppress the insatiable giggles. "Sorry!"

* * *

A/N: Short piece of fluff to quelch all your snapshot cravings! Kindly review and brighten my day?

**AngelMoon Girl**


End file.
